You and I collide
by Astalina
Summary: Se conocieron a los doce. Bailaron a los quince. Fueron suspendidos juntos a los dieciseis. Se besaron a los diecisiete. Vidas paralelas que de a poco se cruzan. Entre que se odian y se aman. Se declaran la guerra y se rinden mientras se besan... Se quiebran y crecen. Se funden. "Es como si estuviese destinado ha siempre chocar contigo."
1. Introducción

DISCLAIMER: Sólo la historia es mía, los personajes son de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **"INTRODUCCIÓN."**

Cuando cumples los doce, te dicen que va a haber un cambio.

Pero no te dicen qué cambio va a ser ése. Te dicen que eres un puberto. Si eres niña, tienes la regla. Si eres niño, las hormonas te despiertan. Y tanto a uno como a otro, las ganas de tener una pareja te invaden hasta quitarte el sueño.

Inicias la secundaria. Y de pronto ya no es tan sencillo llevarse con los niños. La ropa que te quedaba bien antes, ahora te ha declarado la guerra. La cara se te empieza a llenar de a poco, de acné. Y si bien esto no te espanta, tus padres se ríen diciéndote que apenas es el comienzo.

El cuerpo te cambia. A veces no quieres y llega. A veces lo añoras y sigues igual de plana o igual de flaco o incluso igual de enano. Hay otros que se estiran y hay niños con voz extraña.

Y la música...

¡Oh! ¡La música!

...

Ambos se conocieron entonces. Bajo la misma sala en la que tomaron el examen de acceso a la secundaria. Dos vidas separadas comenzaron a desarrollarse paralelas la una a la otra, sin nunca cruzarse. Coexistían bajo un mismo ambiente, pero en salones diferentes, con amigos distintos y personalidades que hasta cierto punto se repelían.

...

Cuando llegas a los quince y sales de la secundaria... a veces se te concede una fiesta sin supervisión con tus amigos. Y mientras te ríes sintiéndote grande, te das cuenta de que en realidad estás asustado.

Si eres hombre y la voz sigue sin cambiarte o en un estado intermedio entre aguda y grave; si tu cara sigue suave y calva como pompas de bebé, si tu cuerpo sigue flaco, si eres todavía un enano y el acné te ha poblado el rostro... Bueno, intentas compensarlo con otra cosa.

Si eres mujer y sigues plana, si aún no te llega la regla; si tu rostro sigue siendo el de una beba, si ni las piernas están torneadas, si el maquillaje no te queda y las espinillas hacen que se te vea más grande la nariz... Digamos que es difícil compensarlo con otra cosa.

...

Ambos bailaron en aquella fiesta. Ambos fueron abandonados de pronto por sus supuestos amigos de entonces y sin saber cómo, mientras caminaban incómodos en aquella casa ajena, de a poco terminaron el uno cerca del otro.

Fue la primera vez que hablaron. Y fue la primera vez que las mariposas despertaron en el vientre de ambos.

...

Entonces entras en la preparatoria.

Las chicas se maquillan y los chicos hacen deporte.

Y ya seas uno u otro, te das cuenta... estás más despierto, más al pendiente de las cosas que te rodean; lo que te define como tú mismo y las líneas que te separan del resto del mundo. De pronto todo duele. Te dicen que ya estás en la adolescencia y de pronto tener pareja ha adquirido un significado totalmente distinto.

Las hormonas atacan por igual, seas hombre o mujer.

Y el mundo es un lugar horrible. Y tus padres no te entienden.

Y la música...

¡Oh! ¡La música!

Te encierras en otro mundo, tu mundo interno al fin está definido. Y buscas conocerte de verdad. Saber quién eres. Saber qué quieres. Saber a quién quieres. Intentas no reprobar las materias y a veces realmente no te importa. El alcohol se mete en las fiestas. Y el póker de pronto está involucrado con la cantidad de ropa que llevas puesta.

Y la maldita detención.

...

Su tercer encuentro fue en la sal de detención. Se vieron y sonrieron. Él hizo gestos y ella rió con ganas. Ella dibujo un horrible conejo de cabello naranja. El cual, él aún guarda en su locker como un tesoro preciado. Ella se fue antes de que él pudiera pedirle su número.

A mitad del semestre. Debido a problemas... Él fue movido al salón de ella.

Pero entonces las cosas no iban bien para ninguno y estallaron en la cara del otro.

Se odiaron desde entonces. Sin realmente hacerlo. Eran pareja en química y siempre tenían accidentes. En deportes, siempre que ella tenía una pelota en las manos ésta terminaba en la cabeza de él. Él siempre le robaba el almuerzo. Ella siempre le golpeaba la espinilla.

Así que fue toda una sorpresa cuando en el viaje de prácticas, su beso en el autobús (mientras jugaban semana inglesa) había sido el más intenso.

Y entonces comenzó otro tipo de guerra.

Él la intimidaba. Ella lo avergonzaba. Ganaba quien tuviera la última palabra. Ganaba quien robara el primer beso.

...

Y luego viene el cambio a la edad adulta.

Cuando cumples los 18. Y las cosas, ahora sí se complican.

Es el inicio de tu vida. De esa que forjas con "tus propias manos". Al mismo tiempo en que quieres mantenerte en contacto. Conoces nuevas personas y se descubre qué amistades serán realmente de por vida.

Qué amores arderán como fuegos intensos para luego extinguirse.

...

Sus caminos se separan. Viviendo de nuevo en un plano paralelo...

¿O no fue así?

...

 **La clásica historia del chico conoce chica.**

* * *

 **A/N:** So far, this 'd been the longer chapter!


	2. Esa maldita pubertad

DISCLAIMER: Sólo la historia es mía, los personajes son de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **"Esa odiosa pubertad."**

Aquella mañana comenzó con un grito en distintas residencias.

Típico que apenas llegas a los doce y tu primer grano decide aparecer. O incluso peor para las niñas, les llega la noticia de que el club de la caperucita roja les ha abierto las puertas.

Peor bueno.

Era el último día de clases en la primaria de Karakura y cientos de niños estaban experimentando cambios. Incluso los que llevaban cambiando desde el año anterior. La ceremonia de clausura sería al día siguiente y por hoy, la escuela se dedicaría a hacer limpieza.

Y con granos o sin ellos, no había excusa para no presentarse.

 **...**

 **Él**

 **...**

El grito se escuchó por todos los pasillos de la escuela primaria, seguido del eco de pasos presurosos corriendo a través de éstos. Keigo corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Subió los escalones con la misma prisa hasta llegar al tercer piso de la escuela, salón 6-1, la puerta estaba abierta.

-¡Chicos! -gritó eufórico.

El resto, Ichigo, Sado, Tatsuki y Mizuiro, le miraron sin mucho interés. Todos tenían minutos de haber llegado al salón y se estaban preparando para hacer las labores que les tocaba.

Mizuiro fue el primero en darse cuenta, sin embargo, del "chillido" que representaba la voz del castaño.

-¿Estás enfermo o algo así?

Keigo se removió en su lugar aún más emocionado, con la sonrisa extendiéndose de una manera imposible, y con el mismo tono extraño contestó.

-¡Mejor! Me está cambiando la voz.

Gotitas de sudor escurrieron por las frentes de sus amigos. De pronto dudaban de si el niño se estaba volviendo mujer y no hombre.

-No veo cómo eso pueda ser bueno, te escuchas como pájaro torturado. -Dijo Ichigo, usando la escoba para sostenerse.

Keigo no paró de sonreír, sin embargo, se dirigió al pelinaranjo y le rodeó con un brazo por los hombros.

-Oh, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. -Entonó en tono condescendiente, y al aludido la vena le saltó en la sien. -Es de esperarse que tengas envidia.

-¿Yo? ¿envidia?! -se escandalizó.

-Claro. Hasta ayer éramos sólo tú y yo los que seguíamos atrapados siendo niños. -Le dijo con dramatismo. -Pero ahora que yo ya he dado el paso para convertirme en hombre. Eres el único que ha quedado atrás. -Suspiró.

Ichigo se desprendió del agarre con brusquedad.

-Pues si la opción es volverme como tú, estoy bien cómo estoy. -Le dijo, secretamente molesto de que hubiese algo de razón (aunque fuese muy mínima) en las palabras del castaño.

No fue el único que lo notó, Tatsuki dejó salir una risilla.

-En algo lleva la razón. -Inquirió. -Tu cara sigue siendo igual de cachetona que cuando te conocí.

Ichigo no tardó en responder.

-Y tu pecho sigue siendo igual de plano.

A la morena le dio un tic en el ojo, pero logró controlarse. Cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada contestó.

-Sí bueno, a mí esas cosas me tienen sin cuidado.

-Aw, descuida Tatsuki, todavía tienes esperanza. -Le aseguró Keigo, ahora con un aire de suficiencia.

Mizuiro rió por lo bajo.

-Pero Keigo, todavía tienes la voz chillona

-La tiene más chillona que antes. -Aportó Sado desde su posición a un lado de Tatsuki. Su voz bastante gruesa para su edad, aunque se dejaba ver en su estatura y complexión que estaba más desarrollado que cualquier otro niño de su edad.

-Bueno en comparación a la tuya, cualquiera suena aguda Sado. -Dijo con molestia. -Eres un caso particular.

-Quizá sean sus raíces mexicanas. -Dijo Mizuiro.

-Lo dudo. -Respondió el mismo Sado.

Keigo no iba a dejar que el tema se desviara fuera de él.

-Como sea. Hoy celebramos mi paso por el camino de la madurez.

-Más bien de la idiotez. -Dijo Tatsuki, al tiempo en el que le propiciaba un golpe en la cabeza al mismo.

Ichigo había tenido suficiente.

-Yo me largo, quiero terminar con esto pronto.

-Voy contigo.

Ambos, Ichigo y Sado, se encaminaron fuera del salón hacia el gimnasio, era el área que les había tocado.

Ichigo estaba más que molesto. Estaba...

Algo decepcionado y quizá hasta deprimido.

Que Keigo se desarrollara antes que él... vaya mala broma. Suspiró. Incluso sus hermanas, Karin y Yuzu, le llegaban ya al pecho, y eso que eran cinco años más chicas que él. Su padre era un hombre alto y fornido, y su madre era igualmente alta; pero él no parecía querer crecer pronto.

Y encima el cabello naranja! Gruñó.

A su lado Sado, intuía lo que probablemente estaría sintiendo su amigo. Pero no había nada que pudiese realmente decirle. Después de todo sus propias circunstancias le sobrepasaban.

En la primaria era fácil pasar por alto estas cosas. Pero ya iban a entrar a la secundaria. La sola palabra denotaba un gran cambio: "Ya no somos niños", parecía querer decir.

Ichigo deseaba que aquello fuese cierto. Al menos para él.

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Pudo haber sido un día perfecto.

Rangiku la había abrazado entonces y dada la diferencia de estatura, la cabeza de la morena quedó a la altura del pecho de la rubia.

Pudo haber sido un día perfecto. Pero no lo era, se dijo Rukia.

-¿Por qué me estás repegando el pecho? -gruñó molesta.

Rangikú sonrió aún más complacida que antes.

-Aw Rukia, ¿no te das cuenta?

Claro que lo hacía, pero no iba a admitir la derrota justo ahí. ¡por Kamizama! Tenían doce años, no veinte, cómo demonios había conseguido que le crecieran tan grandes?! Si bien, su amiga siempre había sido dotada, el día de hoy se le veían particularmente más grandes.

-Me doy cuenta de que eres una molestia, pero no sé qué más quieres que vea. -Refutó todavía desde su celda en los brazos de su compañera.

La rubia rió con ganas.

-Estoy usando mi primer brassiere. -Presumió con todos los dientes, pero soltándola al fin.

Así que era eso, pensó Rukia, deduciendo que la prenda íntima sí que cumplía con su función de levantar.

-Felicidades... -Dijo en tono aburrido, aunque secretamente sintiéndose algo cohibida.

Rangiku dejó salir una risilla. Rukia a veces era tan fácil de leer.

-Aw preciosa, no te deprimas, ya pronto te tocará.

Hizo ademán de volver a abrazarla.

-No me importa Rangiku. -Pero ella se zafó casi al instante. -Sólo quiero terminar pronto para poder ir a casa a estudiar.

-No hablarás en serio. -Frunció el entrecejo. -Todas vamos a ir al parque después de la limpieza. Vamos a pasar a secundaria y hay que celebrar.

-Pues tendré que perdérmelo.

La rubia hizo un puchero.

-Pero Rukia

-Mi examen de admisión es mañana después de la ceremonia de clausura. -Le interrumpió. -Conseguí que mis padres me dejaran entrar a una secundaria que no fuera internado, no voy a echarlo a perder ahora.

Rangiku bufó molesta. Todo el tiempo era lo mismo con Rukia, la verdad es que a veces no entendía porqué eran amigas; pero tal parecía que ese era el modus operandis de Rangiku. Le gustaban inteligentes y gruñonas. Y sin embargo, sabía de sobra que Rukia no era así. Se notaba que estaba molesta por otra cosa, pero fuese lo que fuese no era su culpa.

-Hm. Deberías aceptar que te molesta el que no puedas usar uno. -Dijo, volviendo al tema de inicio -No es mi culpa que seas plana. ¡Ah! Quiero decir...

Pero fue demasiado tarde para corregirse...

-Que tengas un buen día Rangiku.

Rukia había aventado el trapo sobre el rostro de su amiga y había salido rumiando del salón. Rangiku suspiró. De nuevo se le había ido la lengua.

-Mira que no entiendes nada.

Rangiku se giró para ver a Gin sentado en el marco de la ventana, las manos recargadas sobre las piernas y la sonrisa de gato con sus ojos siempre entrecerrados.

-¿Qué quieres decir Gin? -cuestionó molesta, con los brazos cruzados.

El aludido rió antes de contestar.

-Rangiku, Rukia chan se declaró a Kira esta mañana.

La rubia le miró todavía más confusa.

-¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver con que se haya enojado conmigo?

Gin abrió sus ojos entonces, por un espacio casi inexistente.

-Pues que a él, le gustan las chicas como tú.

Rangiku le miró analizando aquello y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Ahh!

"Al fin lo entiendes", pensó Gin; decidiendo que mejor volvía con su grupo.

-Ja ne! -se despidió, diciendole entre líneas "te dejo para que lo pienses"

Rangiku giró hacia la entrada del salón. Por chicas como ella, se dijo Rangiku, chicas como Rukia no conseguían al chico que querían. Y ahí iba ella a restregárselo en la cara. Aunque sabía que no era su culpa, entendía lo mal que su amiga debía estarla pasando.

-Oh Rukia -se lamentó.

Por su parte la aludida, había terminado en la cima de un árbol, el cuerpo recargado en el tronco del mismo. Y suspiró.

Su madre era pequeñita igual que ella y apesar de que su padre era bastante alto, quedaba claro que la genética no había querido complacerla en el detalle del desarrollo. Era la única de su clase, además, que seguía teniendo la figura de una niña pequeña. Si al menos fuera alta, pensaba, no se notaría tanto mi falta de madurez, se dijo.

Estúpida pubertad.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella y Él**

 **...**

El patio principal de la escuela élite de Karakura, estaba llena de aspirantes aquella tarde. Cientos de niños que estaban deseosos de ingresar a la misma, esperaban pacientemente por ser llamados hacia el salón en el que se les aplicaría la toma. Aparentemente el sorteo no respetaba orden alfabético, aunque a veces simulara lo contrario.

Ichigo estaba de pie frente a sus padres. Las gemelas se habían quedado en casa a cargo de una niñera.

Isshin apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Recuerda, no hay problema si no pasas -le aseguró sonriendo.

Al niño le dio un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -inquirió, molesto.

Su madre hizo el mismo movimiento que su esposo, sonriendo de igual manera.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que todavía te queda la escuela pública

-Mamá, ¿tú también? -Exclamó incrédulo, elevando la voz una octava.

Los padres de éste rieron por lo bajo.

-Déjalo Masaki, sólo lo presionamos más de lo debido.

-Tienes razón, el pobre apenas y consiguió vestirse.

Ok. Ahora sí que estaba furioso, se dio la vuelta al instante decidiendo ignorar a sus padres.

-Me voy ahora mismo. -Les dijo.

-¡Ánimo! ¡Te amaremos seas inteligente o no! -Le gritó su padre para se vergÜenza

-Y siempre tendrás el año que entra! -para su mala suerte su madre le hizo segunda a su padre.

Ichigo rumió todo el camino rumbo a la fila que le tocaba. A veces juraba ser adoptado.

Del lado contrario del patio, más familias hacían algo parecido con sus hijos. Unos últimos consejos antes de tener que presentar ese tedioso examen. Rukia deseaba haber podido ir sola, pero dadas las personalidades de sus padres, sabía que aquello era imposible.

-¿Tienes lápiz? -preguntó su mamá.

-Sí -respondió con voz cansina.

El mismo interrogatorio lo había tenido en el coche.

-¿Sacapuntas?

-Sí

-¿Calculadora?

-Sí

-¿Tus documentos de identificación?

-originales y copia -le dijo palmeándolos, señalando que estaban adentro de su maletín.

-¿Una toallita?

-¿Uh?

Aquello la destanteó y más aún cuando su madre sacó la terrible bolsita a lo alto y sin pena alguna. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo.

-Por si decide llegar en medio de tu examen, uno nunca sabe -le dijo preocupada.

Rukia se escandalizó, con la cara tan roja como tomate.

-¿Es en serio mamá?! -le gritó.

Su padre habló entonces.

-No dudes de ella, nos pasó durante nuestra primera cita... -recordó con voz melancólica -a plena película.

-¡papá! -le interrumpió.

No deseaba saber detalles. Arrancó la toallita de las manos de su madre, con prisa y la guardó como pudo dentro de la bolsa de su falda. Incluso sus padres le recordaban sobre su tardía pubertad.

Su mamá malinterpretó el gesto como signo de preocupación.

-Descuida, vas preparada y estudiaste lo suficiente, no te preocupes

-No estoy preocupada -respondió brusca, todavía abochornada por lo ocurrido.

-Aunque no sepas la respuesta, contesta, quién sabe igual y en una de esas le atinas

-Pero no le hagas intentando atinarle -completó su padre, su madre asintió.

Rukia rodó los ojos.

-No lo haré.

Su padre le palmeó el hombro.

-Lo harás bien. No debes estresarte

-No estoy estresada -bufó molesta.

-Créeme, lo estarás una vez estés dentro -le aseguró el hombre

Y Rukia palideció.

-Comienza a calmarte los nervios -pidió su madre.

-Pero no estoy nerviosa

-Tranquila, recuerda que llorar está bien si te sientes abrumada

-Mamá estoy bien! -Volvió a gritar escandalizada.

-Déjala Hisana, déjala que llore en silencio

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca con ojos vidriosos.

-Tienes razón, estas cosas la avergüenzan.

Rukia inhaló exasperada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar decidiendo mejor ignorarlos.

-¿Para qué me molesto?

...

Minutos más tarde, todos los aspirantes estaban en sus aulas correspondientes, esperando a oír su nombre para recibir el examen de manos del maestro a cargo. Rukia tenía la espalda recta, sin tocar el respaldo de la silla. Ichigo estaba derramado en el asiento, con las piernas estiradas.

-Kurosaki Ichigo -dijo la maestra

El chico se paró al instante, tomando el examen al llegar al escritorio.

-Kuchiki Rukia

La morena hizo lo mismo, pero al levantarse, la carpeta de documentos se salió del maletín y las hojas se desparramaron por el suelo.

-Maldición -gruñó, apurándose a recoger las hojas para ir por su examen. El maestro le miraba divertido al igual que algunos estudiantes. Sin embargo, Ichigo se había agachado de inmediato a ayudarla. Y en segundos habían terminado, poniéndose de pie casi al mismo tiempo. Rukia le miró con las mejillas arreboladas. -Gracias

Ambos sintieron frío en el estómago y las yemas de los dedos, justo cuando cruzaron mirada.

-No hay de qué. -Respondió él igual de movido que ella por aquél intercambio.

-A sus lugares por favor -les recordó el maestro.

-Sí -Asintieron ambos.

Rukia tomó su examen y volvió a su lugar por detrás del chico.

-Suerte -Le susurró antes de sentarse.

Cuando tomó el lápiz, Ichigo se inclinó hacia ella en su asiento y por encima del hombro le murmuró...

-Suerte.

...

Una hora después seguían sumergidos en aquella tortura. Esta vez en la sección de matemáticas. Ichigo había tenido que ir al baño, se había mojado el rostro y había vuelto tras unos minutos de ausencia.

Curioso que antes de volver a sentarse en su sitió había sido capaz de ver la hoja de respuestas de su compañera. Y había notado un detalle minúsculo pero importante.

Se removió incómodo en su asiento. Mirando a sus compañeros y repasando la última hora en su cabeza, se había dado cuenta que salvo la chica morena, él y otros tres aspirantes, el resto lucía bastante desarrollado, chavitos de secu. Ellos apenas niños y por alguna extraña y racista razón, el maestro no les prestaba mucho atención a los "pequeños". Tanto así que eran los que habían sido sentados hasta atrás.

Pero de igual forma, debía ser precavido se dijo.

-Perdón, puedo pedir goma? -Dijo levantando la mano. El maestro le miró un segundo antes de asentir con una sonrisa, para nada con sospecha. Ichigo se giró hacia la chica que tenía atrás de él. -¿Me prestas tu goma? -Le preguntó, Rukia asintió, mas cuando depositó la bolita de migajón con forma de cabeza de conejo, Ichigo le sostuvo la mano un instante. -La 47 es B -le aseguró.

Rukia parpadeó.

Luego releyó el problema 47 y tras un instante de detalle observación, se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

-Gracias -le dijo Ichigo al devolverle la goma

-No hay de qué -respondió, pero capturando la mano de él como él había hecho con ella anteriormente. -La 33 es A por cierto. -Le dijo con media sonrisa.

Y ahora fue el turno de él de mirarla perplejo.

Cuando volvió la vista al frente, observó al maestro regañar a otro alumno. Los granos en la cara de éste sin duda le hacían parecer sospechoso, notó.

Y luego rió para sí, en silencio.

...

Cuando entregaron los exámenes, todos salieron hechas unas fieras. Estirando los brazos y hablando todo lo que se les había impedido hacer con anterioridad. Antes de llegar hasta donde estaban sus padres, Ichigo se giró para mirar una última vez a la niña de ojos violetas.

La morena sonreía. Era una sonrisa amable y sencilla. Y el niño se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban atorados en el mismo punto de desarrollo. Pero había cambios imperceptibles. Que se aseguró sólo ellos dos eran conscientes de los mismos.

Ichigo sonrió.

Quizá no todos los cambios en la pubertad fueran malos.

* * *

 **A/N:** So. Let's have fun!


	3. la hora del almuerzo

DISCLAIMER: Sólo la historia es mía, los personajes son de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **"Y la hora del almuerzo."**

Es el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar en otro nivel educativo.

La secundaria!

Ése fascinante mundo, donde todo tiene que ver con el hecho de sentirte grandecito y nada con el conocimiento mismo. La escuela es una especie de "mercado". Los chismes han cobrado un significado distinto.

Los niños y niñas buscan parecerse a ciertos artistas. Buscan ser populares. Y unos cuantos deciden empeñarse esta vez en sacar buenas notas. En ser el primero de la clase. Sí. Esta vez todo será diferente. Serás el número uno.

-¡Ah!

Hasta que la mentada pubertad decide jugarte una mala pasada.

 **...**

 **Él**

 **...**

Ichigo aferraba las manos sobre el borde del lavabo, el rostro inclinado ligeramente hacia arriba y totalmente escandalizado.

-Tienes que estar bromeando. –Se lamentó.

Ahí en su barbilla, estaba un pequeño montículo rojo; con su refulgiente color sobresalía sobre su piel trigueña. ¡Era el colmo, y en su primer día de clases! Estaba a medio desfallecer.

No importaba que hubiese crecido unos cuantos centrímetros durante las vacaciones, pues tanto Mizuiro como Keigo seguían siendo de la misma estatura que él. La voz le había comenzado a cambiar a finales de enero, pero seguía en medio del cambio (o al menos eso esperaba), pues se le escuchaba rasposa y ronca como si siempre tuviese catarro.

Y ahora encima de todo, esa bolita de grasa le declara la guerra. Quizá si la exprimía.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. –Le advirtió su madre desde la entrada, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. -Se pondrá peor si lo exprimes antes de tiempo

Ichigo gruñó.

-¿y qué se supone que haga entonces?

-Masaki qué hay… pfpfjmm

Isshin pasó en ese momento y al ver la cara de Ichigo comenzó a reír por lo bajo hasta terminar riendo a carcajadas.

-No seas cruel Isshin, es su primer barro. –Le recriminó la mujer, aguantando la risa.

-No puedo evitarlo Masaki –se defendió el hombre todavía entre risas, -creí que este día nunca llegaría.

La vena palpitaba en la sien del niño.

-Déjalo mamá, ya veré cómo lo resuelvo. –Le dijo.

E instante siguiente los empujó a ambos fuera del baño, a pesar de las protestas de los mismos. Ésta vez cerró con llave. Volvió al lavabo y se miró frustrado aquél barro. Todavía estaba rojo y parecía más grande (aunque quizá fuera su imaginación).

Rebuscó en el botiquín por la cinta microporo, poniéndose un trocito de la misma sobre el grano tan pronto la encontró. Se miró al espejo.

-Tendrá que servir. –Dijo no muy convencido.

Al menos podría mentir diciendo que era una cortada.

Se armó de valor y salió del baño. Se quedó paralizado, sin embargo, al ver a todos los miembros de su familia mirándole con admiración su intento de arreglar aquél grasoso problema. Sobra decir, que tanto sus padres como sus hermanas estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Aargh!

Ichigo salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Maldita sea! –Gritó, justo antes de salir de la casa.

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

-¿Por qué de todos los días tenía que ser hoy?

En la residencia Kuchiki, Rukia había despertado como era su costumbre antes de que sonara la alarma del despertador, y envuelta en un nido de sábanas. Se sentía fresca y cómoda, y pensó con emoción en lo que el día le tendría preparado en su nueva escuela.

Salió de la cama y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención por el rabillo del ojo. En el espejo de la cómoda a su izquierda había visto algo que su mente le advertía podría ser alarmante.

Así pues, se encaminó a paso lento hacia el espejo, girándose de espaldas y mirando por encima de su hombro aquella perturbadora mancha roja en la parte baja de su pijama. Cuando comprendió de qué iba aquello, los ojos se le abrieron tan grandes como platos.

-¡No! –Gritó eufórica.

Giró hacia la cama y ahí, sobre las sábanas descubrió más manchones, como el de su pijama. Arrancó frustrada aquella tela.

-No, no, no, no, no, noo! –Se lamentó, con el asomo de las lágrimas y sin poder entender porqué lloraba.

-¿Está todo bien cariño?

Se irguió de golpe, su madre sin duda estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Pero era obvio que no estaba bien. El "no" en su grito lo dejaba bastante claro y aún así…

-Estoy bien mamá es sólo la estúpida regla

-¡Rukia, esa lengua!

Oh, genial, su padre también estaba allí.

Rukia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todavía sintiéndose ofuscada.

-Podrían dejarme sola?! –Pidió con voz temblorosa.

Se hizo el silencio tan sólo un segundo, la voz de su padre se oyó después.

-Técnicamente estás sola dentro de tu habitación

-¡Papá! –Gruñó desesperada.

-Vámonos Byakuya –su madre habló entonces conciliadora. -Es evidente que la sangre la tiene alterada.

¡¿Es enserio?!, quiso gritar Rukia. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan insensibles? Respiró hondo varias veces hasta calmarse. No era tan malo, trató de convencerse. Tenía solución, debía pensar en la solución.

Y así, dos analgésicos después (para prevenir dolores por supuesto), Rukia seguía sentada en la taza del baño, con las manos en su cabeza, los dedos jalando sus negros cabellos, y con tan sólo media hora para alcanzar a llegar a la escuela a tiempo. Deseaba no tener que salir de ahí hasta que su matriz se hubiese vaciado por completo, pero sabía que era imposible.

Suspiró.

Miro los paquetes de toallitas y se decidió a que no quedaría recordada como la chica de la falda manchada. Tomó el paquete de toallita nocturna, de flujo extremadamente intenso. Y se preparó para su primer día.

-Allá vamos. –Dijo.

Pero al salir del baño se había quedado estática. Sus padres le habían lanzado confeti, ¡confetti! ¡por kamizama!

Creían en sus corazones que debían felicitarla porque al fin la pubertad la había alcanzado.

-Trágame tierra, pensó Rukia, antes de salir corriendo despavorida de su casa.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella y Él**

 **...**

Y así el año comienza.

Y los propósitos de ser mejores estudiantes duraron apenas la primera semana. (Con sus claras excepciones, por supuesto). La ceremonia de bienvenida no duró tanto y los chicos buscan en la pizarra qué salón les corresponde. Para sorpresa de muchos, son pocos los que se separan de su grupo de amigos de la primaria.

La campana suena y los grupos de alumnos caminan hacia sus aulas.

-¿Qué te pasó en la barbilla?

Keigo es pronto a señalar la rareza en el rostro de Ichigo.

-Karin me cortó por accidente -gruñe éste, intentando no delatarse.

-¿Seguro que no es otra cosa? -inquirió burlón levantando las cejas.

Ichigo estalla.

-¿Seguro que quieres que te de una patada en el trasero?

Keigo niega con la cabeza rápidamente y sudando frío. A veces se le olvida que su amigo sabe karate y que el temperamento últimamente se le ha vuelto voluble.

Sin ser consciente de esto, el grupito de amigas de Rukia camina por detrás de ellos. Momo se da cuenta de que hay algo raro en el andar de su compañera.

-Estás caminando más lento de lo normal -Señala.

Rukia salta al instante.

-Yo no camino lento

-Bueno no, no exactamente, quiero decir... es como si planearas cada paso antes de darlo. ¿Te sientes mal?

Rukia se muerde la lengua. No está lista para hablarlo con nadie todavía.

-Me duele un poco el estómago, es todo. -Miente a medias.

-¿Segura?

-Mhm. -Asiente, incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa por temor a decir algo que la descubra.

...

El salón de Ichigo está al fondo del pasillo. El de Rukia es el salón antes del suyo. Así que, a pesar de que Ichigo voltea en ese momento al escuchar que Tatsuki le llama, Rukia sale del rango de visión del muchacho una vez entra en su aula.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo -grita Tatsuki.

Él intuye que la morena ha quedado en un aula diferente.

...

Tienen tantos momentos en los que se encuentran en la misma aula, cerca del otro incluso. Y sin embargo, ni una sola vez cruzan la mirada.

-¿Qué vas a comer hoy?

Excepto en el almuerzo.

Ichigo es el primero en darse cuenta.

Marzo es época de lluvias, después de todo. Y a veces llueve durante horas de clase, y los alumnos se ven obligados a quedarse dentro de la escuela. En la cafetería, en los salones o en los pasillos.

La primera vez que la vio fue saliendo de clases. Habían salido casi al mismo tiempo. Y el corazón le había latido en reconocimiento. Había querido acercarse, pero la morena lucía diferente. Más femenina quizá, pensó mientras la miraba, siguiendola silenciosamente a pasos de distancia. Iba de la mano con otra "niña", de la misma estatura que ella, y a pesar de que llevaban bentos, ambas se detuvieron en la cafetería a comprar empanadas de frijoles dulces.

Cuando pasó a su lado, Ichigo no pudo contenerse más.

-Hey! -le llamó.

Ella apenas y se giró a verlo, sin dejar de caminar, pero quedaba claro que lo había reconocido.

-Hey -sonrió.

Y luego se giró de vuelta con su amiga al fondo de la cafetería.

Ichigo sonrió, casi de forma imperceptible.

Durante los siguientes días trataba de salir igual que ella, pero por azares del destino aquello le resultaba imposible. Sin ser consciente de que eran en esos días cuando ella le miraba desde lejos, preguntándose a quién estaría buscando el muchacho.

Dejó de darle importancia al siguiente mes. Durante los días de lluvia podía asegurar que la vería en la cafetería, pero en los días de sol, la escuela era demasiado grande como para adivinar dónde estaría.

Además era difícil ajustarse a los cambios.

Tatsuki ahora estaba con Orihime casi todo el tiempo. Y Keigo siempre estaba en clases de regularización. A veces sólo eran él y Sado. Y no había mucho de qué hablar entonces.

Rukia había conocido a los amigos de Momo, Renji y Kira y casi siempre estaban juntos. Y siempre tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer. Con unos padres como los suyos, a veces prefería estar fuera de casa. De pronto el internado no resultaba tan desagradable.

Durante los últimos exámenes Rukia había visto al chico de cabellos naranjas con una chica muy parecida a Rangiku seguirle a todos lados. Cuando ésta tropezó y él la ayudó al instante, Rukia decidió que quizá aquellos encuentros eran sólo fortuitos.

Dejó de buscarle entonces.

El año transcurrió como un parpadeo.

La feria de Navidad había sido el cierre del ciclo escolar. Los grupos habían hecho varios puestos de diversión y comida.

Ichigo volvió a verla entonces, pero cuando la vio en aquél puesto de dulces de la mano de un chico pelirojo, decidió que quizá debía dejar de buscarla.

...

El segundo año pasó casi igual de rápido. Con una pequeña diferencia: las tardeadas.

Eventos de baile, música, diversión y chismes de quién se hizo novia de quién. Las hormonas atacaban con mayor fuerza.

Rukia se hizo novia de Renji.

Ichigo decidió calmarse las ansias haciéndose novio de Orihime.

Pero siendo tan jóvenes, aquellas relaciones no duraron mucho.

Y entre dramas y exámenes el tercer año también terminó.

...

Pero incluso si ya no estaban al pendiente del otro, el destino seguía encargándose de juntarlos, en aquella cafetería de la escuela. Con las espaldas casi pegadas a la del otro, mientras conversaban con sus respectivos amigos. A personas de distancia en la fila de la cafetería. Uno entrando, la otra saliendo, rozándose casi los hombros.

Quizás algún día notaran todas aquellas coincidencias.

* * *

La escuela tenía su propia preparatoria, de modo que los alumnos que deseasen seguir en ella no tendrían que realizar examen de admisión. (Siempre y cuando hubiesen aprobado el curso). Presentaban un último examen, sin embargo, que no tenía verdadera calificación, era mero protocolo para determinar el avance de los chicos y en base a eso hacer el acomodo de los mismos para el siguiente nivel educativo.

Rukia recordó de pronto al chico que le había pasado una respuesta, ¿qué habría sido de él?

* * *

 **A/N:** les gustó?


	4. La ropa te declara la guerra

DISCLAIMER: Sólo la historia es mía, los personajes son de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **"Cuando la ropa te declara la guerra."**

La verdad, es que de niños la ropa no importa mucho. O al menos, no lo suficiente como para perder el sueño pensando en qué vas a ponerte. Cuando entras a la pubertad, sin embargo, de pronto se trata de "lucirte". Miras lo ajeno y esperas que te miren por igual y de buena manera por supuesto. Pero claro que el nivel de estrés por elegir lo que usarás depende en gran medida, del tipo de evento al que vayas a ir.

Y de quién vaya a ir a dichos eventos.

Si es alguien que te gusta... o simplemente alguien a quien quieras impresionar...

Bueno... digamos que de pronto, te has quedado sin ropa.

 **...**

 **Él**

 **...**

Aquella mañana había empezado como cualquier otra. Salvo un pequeño desperfecto.

-Ah, maldita sea.

Ichigo miraba con fastidio y horror, la mancha que sobresalía en sus sábanas. Justo cuando crees que ya has superado y con creces, estas etapas te viene a pasar de nuevo, pensó para sí.

Se irguió en la cama todavía molesto. Bueno, seguro que habría disfrutado el sueño, se dijo; pero el detalle era que ni siquiera lograba recordarlo. Y ahora tener que lidiar con las sábanas sucias… en una familia como la suya…

3\. 2. 1.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS ICHI-

Su padre entró entonces, dispuesto a golpearle como era su costumbre, sin embargo se había quedado a medio camino de hacerlo.

-"Maldita sea, un segundo tarde", pensó el muchacho, que apenas y había conseguido enrollar las sábanas en una especie de bola.

Tanto él como su padre, se habían quedado quietos, mirándose el uno al otro. Ichigo sudó frío mientras pensaba "por favor que no se haya dado cuenta".

Pero la risa empezó a iluminar el rostro de su padre.

Isshin fue dando pasos hacia atrás, en dirección hacia la puerta. Ichigo tragó seco, ya no podía hacer nada. Tan pronto el hombre estuvo fuera salió corriendo y gritando escaleras abajo.

-¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro Ichigo entró en la _matting season_! ¡Necesita un par de sábanas nuevas!

Con la cara roja hasta las orejas, Ichigo hundió la cara en la almohada y gritó con fuerza.

-¡Aaargh!

Abajo, tanto su madre como sus hermanas gritaban escandalizadas.

Vaya forma de terminar el ciclo escolar.

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

En el hogar Kuchiki, el jaleo era un tanto diferente.

Rukia estaba de pie a la entrada de su habitación, tenía el cabello húmedo y una toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo, las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos ardiendo entre vergüenza y enfado.

-¡Por última vez mamá. Renji y yo no hemos tenido sexo! ¡Así que no, no terminamos porque me haya dejado embarazada y no haya querido hacerse cargo del bebé! –Gritó con fuerza.

Azotó la puerta tan pronto terminó, y siguió rumiando en el interior de su alcoba.

-¡¿De dónde sacan tantas estupideces?!

Byakuya había obsevado aquella escena desde el inicio. Había seguido a su mujer con la mirada, mientras acosaba a su hija en el baño con preguntas sobre la relación que tenía con Renji, a quien le guardaba bastante cariño.

El hombre había sido testigo de lo molesta que se había puesto su mujer al enterarse de que Rukia no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ni una sola vez. Si había algo que hiciera enojar a Hisana era el tener que enterarse de asuntos familiares por personas que no lo eran.

Sin embargo, tras escuchar aquella respuesta por parte de Rukia, Byakuya no tuvo más que decirle lo siguiente.

-Hisana, te pasaste esta vez.

La mujer le miró un instante, antes de elevar los hombros con soltura, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Ya se le pasará. –Aseguró, ambos bajaron entonces rumbo a la cocina. –Se lo tiene bien merecido por ocultarnos aquella relación. Mira que andar con Renji kun y pasarnos de largo.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, consciente de que nada le convenía confesar que él había estado enterado desde el principio de aquello. Y mucho menos decir que él había tenido parte de la culpa de que dicha relación terminara.

"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente." Pensó para sí. Rogando porque su mujer nunca se enterara de aquello.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella y Él**

 **...**

La campana tocó justo cuando Ichigo entró al salón corriendo con prisa. Se sentó en su lugar habitual y de inmediato Keigo reparó en la gasa en la mejilla de su amigo.

-¿Otro grano? –cuestionó, aunque esta vez sin burla.

Ichigo gruñó antes de responder.

-Esta vez sí fue un golpe –dijo.

El castaño abrió los ojos en asombro.

-¿Qué sucedió?

El pelinaranjo gruñó con molestia entonces. Tener que recordar la persecución que hubo en su casa… había salido tan rápido como había podido tras haber descargado su frustración en la almohada. Pero su padre había sido más rápido. Lo había fastidiado afuera del baño, mientras tomaba una ducha, con comentarios obscenos acerca de sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Tan pronto se había vestido le había atacado sin reparo. Pero su padre ya se había prevenido y aquella pelea matutina duró más que las anteriores. Su madre reía, disfrutando de la pelea como si fuera lo más natural en una relación padre e hijo. Mientras Yuzu rezaba porque dejaran de pelear y Karin hacía apuestas con su mamá sobre quién ganaría.

Al final había sido Ichigo, pero la magulladura de su mejilla era la prueba de que no había salido tan invicto.

-Remodelé mi habitación –Contestó en el mismo tono molestol.

-¿Uh?

Keigo le miró mucho más confundido que al principio. Era obvio que mentía, pero después de tres años de golpes, no se arriesgaría a hacer cabrear a su amigo.

El último día de clases comenzó.

…

Momo había visto a su amiga sacar humo por las orejas en cuanto llegó. La morena destilaba un aura negra que sería capaz de desatar una guerra, decidió. Así que se mantuvo a distancia hasta llegada la hora del almuerzo, cuando la ira de su amiga había descendido considerablemente.

De igual forma, se acercó con cautela a su compañera que ya caminaba rumbo a la salida del salón.

-Hoy vienes de muy mal humor –le dijo al alcanzarla.

-No me digas –respondió con sarcasmo, evidentemente todavía molesta.

Su madre no le había dado tregua durante la mañana e incluso la había obligado a aceptar el que la llevara en coche a la escuela. Amenazado incluso con hablar con el mismo Renji si ella no le decía toda la historia.

Momo dudó un instante antes de preguntar.

-¿Se puede saber porqué?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar. Al dar vuelta al corredor y llegar a la cafetería Renji las saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hey Rukia

-Ggrrrrrr

Sin embargo la reacción de la morena fue gruñirle y luego darle un puntapié. Para terminar caminando sola lejos de éste.

Renji se sobaba la espinilla con ambas manos, Momo miró de uno a otro hasta sacar sus propias conjeturas.

-Así que fuiste tú.

Renji se lamentó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?

Para su buena o mala suerte, Rukia no le diría de qué iba el problema.

….

Cinco horas después, las clases habían culminado de forma oficial. Los chicos habían hecho incluso sus exámenes de clasificación para la preparatoria. Y como ya no había clubes, salían incluso más temprano.

Había, sin embargo, una gran concurrencia de alumnos en las áreas recreativas de la escuela. Cientos de jóvenes simplemente relajándose sin verdaderas ganas de volver a casa temprano. Otros más haciendo planes.

Una chica rubia de buenas proporciones, evidentemente de tercero, se acercó al grupo de Ichigo, que descansaban sobre el suelo de la cancha de beisbol; y les extendió una invitación.

-Es oficial, el curso terminó. –Les dijo con una sonrisa.

Orihime recibió la tarjeta y los demás se inclinaron sobre ella mirando la pequeña tarjeta.

-¿Y esto?

-Los cuatro grupos de tercero nos reuniremos para celebrar nuestro paso a la preparatoria –les explicó.

"¿Cuatro?!", pensó Ichigo para sí. No recordaba que fueran tantos. Sus amigos comenzaron a emocionarse.

-¿En casa de quién? –preguntó Tatsuki.

-Una tal Nelliel ofreció prestarnos su casa para hacerlo, es una de las populares.

"Y un bombón", pensó Keigo extasiado, giró a sus compañeros con una amplia sonrisa -¿Piensan ir?

-No habrán adultos –añadió la chica.

Las cejas de Mizuiro se elevaron interesadas.

-¿De verdad?

La chica rubia giró y repartió tarjetas al resto de los grupos desperdigados sobre el lugar. Al final se volteó hacia las bancas bajo las que se encontraba el grupo de Ichigo, éste, curioso, la siguió con la mirada.

-Ustedes también. Todos están invitados.

Era el grupo de Rukia. Y por una vez en lo que iba de ese año, el corazón del muchacho saltó con algo parecido a la añoranza. Su _crush_ estaba sentada justo frente a él, sobre la misma dirección, escasas gradas por encima del suelo en el que él estaba.

-Para ti. –Dijo la rubia.

La morena se levantó para acercarse al borde, bajando las gradas, y poder tomar la invitación de la mano estirada de su compañera. Bajo todo el trayecto, el pelinaranjo no despegó la vista de ella.

Y entonces, una especie de bendición del cielo ocurrió para él.

-Rukia / Ichigo

Sus respectivos amigos les llamaron y ambos levantaron el semblante al mismo tiempo. Sus miradas se encontraron, cosa de un par de segundos.

Al final Rukia sonrió tímidamente, ligeramente incómoda. E Ichigo intentó volver el gesto, aunque se sintió ridículo.

Les volvieron a llamar, y el contacto terminó.

Si hubiera sido más audaz, se dijo Ichigo, se habría quedado a hablar con ella. Incluso la habría separado de su propio grupo y la habría invitado a ir con ella. En vez de hacer esa patética retirada. Aunque por otro lado, que él ya no fuese novio de Orihime, no significaba que la morena estuviera soltera.

Rukia. Se recordó. Su nombre era Rukia.

Kuchiki Rukia, si su memoria no le fallaba.

Al menos, ya era un avance.

* * *

 **…**

 **Ella**

 **...**

-Dime que es una broma.

Rukia había llegado a su casa, tan solo para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, que no sabía si era realmente buena. Pero cuando dicha sorpresa reveló algo más (cuando reparó en el uniforme que llevaba dentro de una bolsa), se convenció de que era el augurio de una tragedia.

Rangiku sonrió ampliamente.

-Nop. Me he transferido a tu escuela. El siguiente año estaremos juntas –le dijo riendo las palabras y apretando los cachetes de la morena.

-Pero si ya había logrado escapar de ti –balbuceó quejándose.

Rangiku se alejó con un puchero. Terminó acostada en la cama de la habitación de su compañera.

-Aw, no mientas, es obvio que me extrañabas.

-Sí, muy obvio. –respondió con sarcasmo. Se sentó en la silla de su coqueta y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Por qué estás aquí realmente?

La rubia se estiró en la cama.

-Por la fiesta claro.

Rukia enarcó una ceja.

-Pero tú no eres de nuestra escuela todavía.

-No importa, iré contigo

-¿Y quién dijo que yo iría?

-Tu mamá

Rukia estalló tras ese comentario.

-Gggrrrr

Rangiku sacudió el humo que despedía el cuerpo de su compañera.

-Oh vamos, no seguirás molesta por lo de Renji, ¿o sí?

-¡Fuiste tú quien se lo dijo? –gritó alterada, Rangiku tuvo que taparse los oídos.

-Teníamos que ponernos al corriente, ¿quién iba a decir que no le contabas a tu madre sobre esos temas?

La morena se derramó por el suelo.

-¿Y se supone me conoces? –se quejó.

Rangiku se irguió al instante.

-Aw, vamos Rukia. No es para tanto. –le dijo. –Tienes que reconocer que te hice un favor, por mucho que te moleste. –y por mucho que le molestaba, tenía que aceptarlo. Si su madre se enteraba de que compartía esas cosas sólo con su papá… bueno, la tercera guerra mundial sonaba mucho más agradable. –Y ahora voy a hacerte otro e iremos a esa fiesta.

Rukia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, queriéndose arrancar los mechones negros.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sobresalir?

-¡Qué sé yo! ¡Me divierte! –rió con soltura. –Ahora veamos ése armario.

-¿Para qué? Puedo ir como estoy vestida

Rangiku se detuvo en su camino al ropero. Y después se volvió una tormenta.

-¡No hablarás en serio! Esto ya no es la secundaria, es cómo te despides de ella.

La morena enarcó una ceja.

-¿Le digo adiós y ya?

-¡NO! Es tu estatus el que está en juego! –Gritó.

Rukia se preparó mentalmente para lo que viniera a continuación. Debió saber que con Rangiku ahí, sería imposible concentrarse sólo en sus estudios. Promesa que le había hecho a su padre. Una de las principales razones por las que había roto con Renji.

-¡Ven!

-¿A dónde vamos?

-De compras

-Aaaagh…

Debió suponer también, que así era como terminaría pasando aquella batalla.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él.**

 **...**

A las seis de la tarde con cinco, Ichigo estaba acostado cómodamente en su cama leyendo un manga, mientras mordisqueaba unas galletas que le había preparado Yuzu. Cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Karin entró luciendo alterada, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Tienes que irte de aquí cuanto antes –le dijo.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó, demasiado confuso por esa entrada tan improvisada, como para poder reclamarle el que se sentara en su cama.

-papá te ha preparado una serie de citas a ciegas –soltó, tomando una galleta.

Ichigo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-qu.. que, que ha hecho qué?!

-Algo sobre que tienes que cubrir ciertas _urgencias_ –le explicó, haciendo énfasis al levantar las manos haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra urgencias.

El recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana volvió con fuerza e Ichigo estalló en cólera.

-Ese maldito viejo pervertido, lo voy a matar!

-Mamá está apoyándolo. –Soltó Karin, justo a tiempo de conseguir evitar que su hermano se levantara en busca de su padre.

-No hablas en serio. –Se lamentó.

-Y Yuzu también.

-Aargh –Frustrado se jaló algunos mechones de su pelo. -¿y qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Escuché que hay una fiesta sin supervisión para los de noveno.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Keigo pasó por aquí diciéndolo

-Otro imbécil –gruñó por lo bajo.

Karin lo observó un instante antes de sugerir.

-Quizá deberías de ir. Así no andarás rondando por las calles viéndote sospechoso y atrayendo peleas.

Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco, aunque consciente de que Karin estaba en lo cierto. Su cabello le hacía parecer un punk.

-Puedo ir al cine o incluso a la biblioteca

-Da igual, te verías bastante patético estando solo. Además de que ni papá ni mamá aceptará una excusa tan ridícula para que faltes a la cena que han preparado. –Le recordó, Ichigo se mordió el interior de la mejilla. –Hazte un favor y ve a esa fiesta.

Él la miró entonces. Intentando vanamente analizarla. Karin tenía la habilidad de esconder sus emociones bajo una cara de pócker. Unos años más sin duda esa habilidad podría hacerla rica.

-¿Cómo sé que el verdadero plan de la vieja cabra, no era en realidad hacerme ir a ese encuentro?

Ella levantó los hombros restándole importancia. La verdad no parecía que le importara nada. Mordisqueó su segunda galleta.

-Allá tú. Puedes arriesgarte quedándote en casa.

Un corto silencio.

…

Después, Ichigo dejó de mirarla por fin. Se levantó con resignación.

-Me daré una ducha primero.

Tan pronto el chico se perdió dentro del baño y el agua se escuchó correr. Yuzu entró a hurtadillas al cuarto de su hermana, su rostro lucía una sonrisa esperanzada y sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

-Bien hecho Karin. –Le dijo queriendo abrazarla.

Pero su hermana se hizo a un lado.

-Sí, sí, ahora dame mi dinero.

Yuzu hizo un puchero, pero luego volvió a sonreír. Su hermano era tan bruto, que a veces ella tenía que meter las manos en sus asuntos.

Pero confiaba en que más adelante él se lo agradecería. Y quizá fuera así.

* * *

 **….**

 **Ella y Él**

 **...**

El centro comercial estaba más lleno que de costumbre, aquella tarde.

Cuando lo vio, él no había estado mirando.

Rukia había llegado junto con Rangiku al tercer piso de aquella plaza, donde las tiendas de ropa se habían desvanecido, para dejar en su lugar el área de restaurantes y centros recreativos. Acababan de salir del elevador cuando lo había visto a la distancia.

El chico de melena naranja. Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo, si la memoria no le fallaba. Había atesorado su nombre desde horas atrás; desde aquél encuentro en la cancha de beisbol de la escuela. Contuvo la respiración un instante, sin que su rubia amiga se diera cuenta.

Ambas se movieron por los pasillos. Rangiku buscaba un café donde pudieran sentarse a descansar a sus anchas y descansar sus pies de la tarde de compras que habían tenido. Mientras chismeaban entre sorbos de bebidas calientes o frías, obviamente.

Ella seguía parloteando, mientras Rukia seguía con la mirada a aquél chico. Hasta que éste se metió a uno de los centros recreativos, con un grupo de chicos que seguramente eran sus amigos, supuso. Adentro había un montón de máquinas de juegos. Lo miró hasta que se perdieron de vista entre tantas distracciones.

Quizá él no iría a la fiesta, después de todo. O quizá, estaban matando el tiempo. Sea como fuera, al final Rukia había vislumbrado un Starbucks justo al lado del lugar de juegos. Y sin molestarse en que interrumpiría a su compañera, la jaló del brazo hasta hacerla girar con ella.

-Mira, allí hay un Starbucks, vayamos allá.

Rangiku había estado a punto de refutar, pero la visión del café le disipó cualquier inconformidad. Sus pies caminaron al instante incluso más rápido que los de su compañera.

-Bien, quiero además un pie de frambuesas –exclamó.

Entraron y ordenaron, tras haber estado formadas durante un tiempo que a Rukia se le hizo una eternidad. Para cuando se sentaron temió que Ichigo ya no estuviera en el local de al lado, a sabiendas de que era poco probable que se hubiera ido tras apenas escasos diez minutos.

-Oye Rangiku, ¿no llegaremos muy tarde a la fiesta si nos quedamos aquí?

-Para nada –rió con ganas –mi querida Rukia, es mejor llegar una vez entrada la fiesta, para que todos puedan admirarte en cuanto entres al lugar.

-Aaah –respondió sin ánimo, entornando los ojos.

Fue la primera vez que se cuestionó cómo demonios se habían hecho amigas. Rukia esperó, echando miradas al local de al lado. Pero pasaban los minutos y no salía a quien quería ver. Por suerte, Rangiku había estado sumida en su propio mundo que no se daba cuenta de la falta de atención de su compañera.

Al final la morena se rindió. No tenía caso estar al pendiente de alguien a quién difícilmente conocía. Y se relajó, olvidándose por completo de la hora y todo lo que la agobiaba.

Ahí fue cuando él la miró.

Había estado gruñendo desde que había salido de la ducha, hasta ese momento en que salían rumbo a la mentada fiesta. Horas atrás había llamado a Mizuiro para incluirse con el grupo y todos habían quedado de verse en la arcada, para matar el tiempo.

Eso él lo había agradecido mentalmente. Pues así no pasaría tanto tiempo en aquél evento social que le desagradaba tanto. Pero las horas no fueron eternas. Y pronto se prepararon para irse y entonces su molestia regresó, hasta que la miró sentada en el local de al lado.

Estaban cambiando los tickets en la cabina de entrada. Ichigo había entregado los suyos a Keigo y se había alejado del grupo, mirando sin mirar a los alrededores, cuando la había visto por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella estaba ahí. Su Rukia. Bueno, quizá no era de él. Pero tal vez algún día lo sería, se convenció.

Ella estaba riendo. E inconscientemente él había empezado a sonreír al verla. Sus ojos llenos de una emoción que no lograba identificar.

Se veía tan plena y tan fresca. Tan natural. Sin kilos de maquillaje en su rostro, ni mucho menos ropa para aparentar ser alguien que no era. Con sus sencillos jeans y sus convers y una blusa ligera de mangas caídas que exponían la piel de sus hombros. Su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo desordenado, dejando que mechones de pelo colgaran fuera de éste.

Quedaba claro que ella no tenía prisa por ir a ninguna fiesta. Y eso sólo lo hizo añorarla aún más.

-Listo Ichigo –le avisó Sado, de pronto a su lado.

Keigo y Mizuiro caminaban ya hacia ellos. Y pronto todos avanzaron. El pelinaranjo se quedó atrás de los tres, mientras de tiempo en tiempo volteaba a ver a la morena cuando creía que nadie le veía.

Si tan sólo pudiese estar allí con ella, se dijo. Rukia se veía tan cómoda en aquellos sillones, mientras bromeaba con una amiga a la que él no le prestó mucha atención.

Una vez en el elevador, la tenía de frente, y de pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció bajo un gesto de congoja.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, llevándose consigo la risa de su ninfa…

Si tan sólo fuese más audaz, se dijo.

* * *

 **A/N:** les gustó?


	5. la primera fiesta pt 1

Este es mi primer intento de una comedia romántica de pi a pa. So be nice with me! Me cuesta horrores no caer en dramas! xD

DISCLAIMER: Sólo la historia es mía, los personajes son de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **"La primera fiesta."**

Gritos de voces alocadas. Ruido estridente saliendo de las bocinas. El aire fresco y la piel brillando de sudor en los cuerpos sobre la pista de baile (o al menos lo que usan como pista de baile).

Cuando vas a una fiesta (a una buena fiesta), pareciera incluso que estuvieses en una especie de carnaval. Y no hay modo de pararlo. Cuando es una fiesta sin supervisión adulta... bueno... digamos que parecen vacaciones completas.

Pero por supuesto, nunca vas solo.

Cuando es tu primera fiesta es primordial no sentirte inadaptado, sino, es mejor no ir. Pero por algo es la primera. Y nunca falta el pobre chico o chica abandonados a su suerte. Agregados en un grupito simple y sencillamente por no querer quedarse solos. También están a los que no les importa, pero generalmente la actitud de ellos los vuelve intimidantes.

Y un montón de cosas pueden pasar cuando sabes que es una reunión exclusivamente para divertirse. Para cruzar límites y probar cosas nuevas.

Incluso, para reencontrarte con un viejo _crush_ haciendo que deje de ser un _simple crush_.

Lo que sucede _después_ de la fiesta...

A veces es como despertar de un sueño. Para otros más afortunados, es el inicio de su popularidad. Y a veces para otros...

A veces...

A veces es un maldito infierno.

 **...**

 **Él**

 **...**

Cuando Ichigo había salido de bañarse, ya vestido para la fiesta: pantalones holgados color beige y una camiseta negra de manga corta con una gris abajo de ésta de manga larga; su madre y su padre lo habían detenido tan pronto había bajado las escaleras.

El muchacho ya había sido advertido de lo que éstos pretendían por boca de Karin. Y si no le había creído del todo, el hecho de ver que la mesa del comedor estaba puesta, le hizo jurarse no volver a dudar de su hermana. Había intentado pasar de largo pero había sido inútil. Tan pronto decir: Regreso más tarde, había desatado un interrogatorio que parecía no tener final.

-¿Volverás temprano? -Había preguntado su madre, tomándolo del brazo.

Por un segundo Ichigo temió que lo obligara a quedarse. Desde niño, jamás podía decirle que no a su madre, cuando lo miraba de aquella manera.

-No creo -dijo, con la voz temblorosa -Voy a... saldré con mis amigos chicos a la arcada.

Su padre se escandalizó.

-¡Vas a abandonarnos por un montón de sudorosos amigos?! ¡Si al menos fuera una chica! -se lamentó.

Ichigo contuvo las ganas de golpearle, tan sólo porque su madre seguía deteniéndolo.

-Pero Ichigo, hemos preparado una cena especial -insitió sonriendo.

Desvió la vista al instante, reuniendo fuerza para decir algo que nunca creyó posible que diría.

-En realidad voy a... voy a ir a una fiesta... con todos los que concluimos la secundaria.

Los ojos de sus padres se abrieron como platos. Ichigo aprovechó el descuido, para zafarse del agarre de su madre y andar hacia la puerta. Se puso la chamarra negra para salir.

Isshin fue el primero en recuperarse.

-¡No me digas que Orihime chan te aceptó de vuelta?!

A Ichigo le estalló la vena. Instantes después se enfrasco en una pelea con su padre.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?! ¿¡Y por qué demonios tiene que ser ella quien me tome de vuelta?! -gritó con el pie en el rostro de su padre.

El hombre se recuperó de prisa propinándole un golpe bajo la barbilla.

-Qué puede esperar uno tras ver lo que haces en las mañanas?!

-¡Isshin!

Masaki se escandalizó

El rostro de Ichigo se le puso colorado al recordar lo de la mañana y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias. El colmo con su padre, pensó. Y después salió de la casa todavía balbuceando incoherencias. Masaki miró la puerta un par de minutos y luego caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras.

-¡Niñas!

El tono con el que lo dijo, les informó a las gemelas de que ya había descifrado que la huida de su hermano era obra suya. Y sabía muy bien la razón que cada una tenía para correr a su hermano de esa manera... Yuzu deseaba dirigir la vida social y amorosa de sus hermanos. Y Karin...

Bueno, el novio de Karin Hitsugaya Toshiro iría esa noche a cenar, aunque dudaba que Yuzu estuviera enterada.

-¡NIÑAS! -volvió a insistir, subiendo las escaleras.

Las gemelas corrieron despavoridas a la habitación de su hermano.

...

Tras haber salido molesto, había llamado a Mizuiro, decidiendo que no quería escuchar a Keigo gritarle por el teléfono. Quedaron de verse a la entrada del centro comercial, desde donde tomarían un taxi para ir a casa de Nell; que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad.

Deseaba que aquello se acabase cuanto antes. Llegarían a la fiesta, se quedaría una hora a lo mucho y luego se iría fingiendo una emergencia familiar y alegando que tenía que recorrer un largo camino a casa.

Para su mala suerte, al llegar al centro comercial resultó que el plan era otro.

-¿Cómo que vamos a quedarnos?

Keigo asentía con fuerza mientras Mizuiro explicaba

-Por favor Ichigo, lo "in" de las fiestas es llegar cuando el ambiente ya esté puesto. No podemos llegar a acomodar mesas, nos veríamos como nerds.

Ichigo miró a Sado.

-¿Tú que opinas Chad?

El gigante levantó los hombros como respuesta, restándole importancia. Pero Ichigo intuyó que no quería tener que llegar solo para que el resto de la gente lo notara tan pronto llegaran. Uryuu fue el único que opinó diferente.

-Yo voy a adelantarme.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó brusco.

-No es que te incumba, aunque quizá debería -respondió el de gafas -Pero las chicas de nuestro grupo, acordaron llegar temprano. No es correcto dejarlas solas.

Ichigo estaba por asentir hasta que Keigo interrumpió.

-Lo que pasa es que quiere ligarse a Nemu.

-¡No es verdad!

Sin embargo, las orejas del pelinegro se tornaron rojas.

Al final Uryuu se había ido. Y el resto de los chicos decidieron matar tiempo en la arcada. Lo cual no había estado tan mal, pensó Ichigo. Si tan sólo pudiesen quedarse el resto de la noche ahí... suspiró.

Minutos después se había enfrascado en el juego de motocross, montado en una de las motos de juegos, compitiendo con chat. Tan perdido estaba que se olvidó por completo de la fiesta. Una hora más tarde, mientras jugaba contra Keigo mortal combat, el teléfono de Mizuiro sonó, despabilando un poco al resto. Tras la llamada les había dicho que era hora de partir.

Ichigo gruñó por lo bajo. Aquello no era lo suyo.

-Ten -le dijo al pelinegro, extendiéndole los tickets que había ganado, Mizuiro los tomó casi al instante -los espero a la entrada.

El aludido asintió, siendo seguido por el resto. Ichigo comenzó a buscar la manera de escapar de aquella situación. Su reloj decía que faltaba muy poco para las nueve de la noche. Todavía corría riesgo de sufrir una cita a ciegas si volvía a casa tan temprano en una noche de fiesta, se lamentó.

-Haaa... -suspiró largamente y se detuvo al llegar a la entrada. Tenía los músculos apretados, estiró los brazos, y alguien rió a su izquierda.

Lo había dejado pasar, si no fuera porque había visto por el rabillo del ojo esa melena negra que ya identificaba a distancia. Giró casi al instante a verla.

-Rukia...

La morena se veía hermosa, se dijo, riendo tan despreocupadamente. Algo le aleteaba en el interior de su pecho y se sintió tentado de avanzar hacia ella, de acercarse a saludarla, incluso reírse igual que ella. Pero era una estupidez, se recordó que realmente no se conocían como tal.

Si tan sólo ella fuera a la fiesta...

A ella también la habían invitado, pero no parecía tener prisa de ir a ningún lado. Sus hombros descubiertos eran más blancos que la leche y sintió el deseo de acariciarlos.

-Ichigo, ya estamos listos -habló Chad, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Pido el asiento de adelante -exclamó Keigo, adelantándose un par de pasos.

Y como el pelinaranja no quería ser descubierto, no dijo nada mientras observaba de reojo a su _crush_ más antiguo, si no es que él único. Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, pensó que se había condenado al desperdiciar otra oportunidad. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y avanzaron hacia afuera de la plaza. El taxi ya esperaba.

Tardaron cerca de veinte minutos en llegar. No por el tráfico, sino porque Keigo había leído mal la dirección.

* * *

-¡Qué bueno que vinieron!

Ichigo fue el único que dio un paso atrás al ser presa de aquél recibimiento. Nell tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su vestido estaba chueco y se paraba media encorvada. El chico notó, que ella ya llevaba unos tragos encima y se reprochó el no tomar en cuenta eso.

La disponibilidad de alcohol en un sitio como ése.

Las paredes parecían retumbar bajo el volumen de aquella música. Había una bocina en la entrada, las cuatro del estereo en la sala y dos más grandes en el jardín trasero donde se encontraba la alberca. Sí, la familia de Nell era rica.

Y Nell, era la prima de Orihime. Debió de haber esperado todo eso.

-Te ves hermosa Nell chan -Keigo ya estaba babeando desde la entrada, aunque la peliverde no le prestaba atención.

-Pasen, pasen y beban todo es graaaatis! -exclamó divertida y luego salió corriendo.

Ichigo y Chad compartieron una mirada antes de internarse en aquél mundo.

A las 10 con 10, Ichigo se aplaudía el haber soportado tanto. Había visto a sus amigos y platicado con ellos durante cerca de media hora, mientras comían bocadillos de la barra de la cocina (al parecer, era el lugar más calmado). Había jugado rock band contra un chico llamado Renji con quien congenió casi al instante; pero habían tenido que dar por terminada la partida cuando tras veinte minutos los demás seguían sin jugar. (Prácticamente los corrieron). Chad se había separado después, tras haberlo acompañado a servirse por fin un vaso de "agua loca", nada más fuerte. Tan pronto tenían sus vasos en mano, una morena salió de la nada y se llevó a Chad sin que éste pudiera ofrecer resistencia, e Ichigo no pudo hacer mucho por él. Ni siquiera sabía si sería realmente malo el que lo hubiera secuestrado una chica.

Así que terminó vagando por los pisos de arriba, atiborrados de adolescentes. Nell, al parecer había invitado a chicos mayores que ya iban en prepa y uno que otro de universidad. No le sorprendía, la verdad, aquello era algo muy natural en Nell. La chica era amiga de todos, igual que Orihime.

Estaba en busca de un lugar en el que pudiera retraerse, y por fin parecía dar con un cuarto vacío.

-¡Qué haces con eso?

O eso creyó.

-Se me ve bien, ¿no?

Se trataba de Senna. Una de las chicas populares del salón contiguo al suyo. Aunque había rumores de que la chica no sabía responder a límites. Y viendo como la chica se había colgado un collar que evidentemente era de la madre de Nell, Ichigo comenzó a comprender a qué venían aquellos chismes o lo ciertos que eran.

-Eso no importa, no es tuyo. -Le dijo, entrando en la habitación y quitándole al instante el collar de las manos para volver a guardarlo en el joyero.

Senna hizo un puchero.

-Eres muy aburrido.

-No está bien tomar cosas que no son tuyas... ¡Heeeey! -gritó sintiendo el frío recorrerle la espalda.

Senna le había lamido la oreja mientras él había estado distraído. Cuando se giró a verla, la chica tenía el celular de él en sus manos.

-A que no me alcanzas -Canturreó echándose a correr fuera de la habitación escaleras abajo.

-Vuelve aquí, maldita sea!

La persiguió por los pasillos mientras ella reía y reía. Cuando llegó a las escaleras estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero la chica se deslizó por el barandal y se le escapó de las manos.

-¡Senna!

-Grita mi nombre más fuerte -le dijo burlándose -anda vayamos a bailar.

-¡Yo no bailo! -respondió bajando con dificultad entre los cuerpos de chicos que estaban ahí.

Senna se le había perdido de vista rumbo a la sala, donde la música sonaba más fuerte. Ichigo dio la vuelta tan pronto piso el primer piso. Ya estaba por gritarle de nuevo pero el nombre que salió de sus labios terminó siendo otro.

-Rukia... -apenas en un susurro.

Sus pies se habían quedado pegados al suelo.

El corazón se le había salido un latido y el pecho le dolía.

Frente a él, su crush bailaba (vaya ironía) pegada al cuerpo de Senna. Sonaba una canción de Katy Perry, no la conocía en realidad, la había escuchado por sus hermanas, así que no sabía cuál era; pero sin duda la escucharía al volver a casa, se dijo. Decía algo sobre besar a una chica y ¡maldición! aquellas dos morenas delante de él parecían querer hacer justamente eso.

Las dos reían con ganas, meneando las caderas en los tonos correctos y girando la cabeza, sacudiéndose el cabello en modo sensual. Pero Ichigo sólo veía a una.

La canción terminó. Las dos chicas volvieron a reír, abrazadas la una a la otra y luego...

Luego...

Luego...

El corazón de Ichigo comenzó a latir con ganas, al grado de querer salírsele del pecho; le retumbaban los oídos y su respiración se complicó.

Ellas caminaban hacia él.

Rukia caminaba hacia él.

Y le sonreía.

El mundo se sacudió bajo sus pies.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Rukia se miraba frente al espejo, en donde su reflejo vestía una minifalda negra algo apretada y un top rojo aún más apretado. Cuando Rangiku le había dicho que debían comprar un outfit que levantara su estatus, esto era último que había tenido en mente.

-Parezco una zorra -se quejó sin dejar de mirarse. Los tacones de aguja tampoco ayudaban.

Rangiku salió por detrás de ella.

-Pero una zorra sexy -canturreó.

-¡Rangiku!

La aludida soltó una sonora carcajada.

La verdad, Rukia se veía bastante bien. Aunque Rangiku sabía que su amiga jamás vería la belleza que poseía.

Sí, era muy femenina. Sí, era toda una noble, su porte era altivo y natural y le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Pero poseía también otros encantos, encantos físicos, que la misma dueña de éstos había dejado pasar por alto. A pesar de su baja altura, Rukia tenía las piernas largas y bien torneadas a diferencia de muchas otras chicas. Sin mencionar que tenía un trasero al estilo griego, como un durazno maduro. El vientre plano y la cintura marcada. Quizá no tuviera mucho busto, apenas era copa A, pero la verdad era que con los atributos que tenía no le había falta. Y su rostro...

Oh Dios mío, su rostro era un poema! ¡Si tan sólo ella lo viera! Tenía la tez de porcelana, maldita sea!, los labios rojos sin necesidad de usar labial y sus mejillas siempre tenían color. Sus ojos además eran zafiro, pero a veces parecían amatistas. Y su melena negra. Si Blanca Nieves fuera real, se dijo, sin duda sería igual a Rukia.

Pero bueno... intentemos no ser tan drásticos, se dijo.

-Ten -y le tendió un precioso vestido con falda de holanes.

Rukia lo tomó al instante para inspeccionarlo. Se giró al espejo y se lo puso por encima, pegándolo a la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Le llegaba a medio muslo, pero gracias a la falda plisada no se veía indecente. Tenía un cinturón grueso color verde, con hebras tejidas de lazo. Era straple, pero Rangiku ya le había tendido una pequeña torerita morada de manga corta arrugada, que daba el aspecto de mangas de vestido de princesa sin ser tan holgadas. La tela del vestido tenía un estampado de flores rojas y moradas. Con botones pegados en el pecho.

-Si te pones unos botines de tacón de aguja, te veras preciosa. -Le Rangiku -Y estarás más segura que si fueran zapatillas.

-Quizá -había respondido medio ida. -Quiro mejor los tacones.

-¿Segura?

-Mhhm -asintió.

Emocionada Rangiku la había ayudado a vestirse y después a cambiarse. Estaban en los vestidores de Studio54, improvisando con lo que tenían. No podían volver a casa y la hora era perfecta para llegar entrada la fiesta. Rukia había intentado convencer a Rangiku de que volvieran a su casa o de que fueran a otra parte, pero había sido imposible.

Al menos, se dijo, habían encontrado algo temprano.

Ahora estaban en el starbucks. Rangiku había comenzado a pintarla y le había dicho que tendrían que vestirse en la van, tan pronto se subieran a ésta. Rukia pensaba que aquello era ridículo, pero tampoco se atrevía a vestir su ropa nueva en el centro comercial.

-Es hora de irnos -le informó la rubia.

La morena suspiró.

"Aquí vamos", se dijo.

Para su sorpresa, había sido divertido usar la parte trasera de la van como vestidor. Bromear con Rangiku era exageradamente relajante además de ser divertido. Y por fortuna, no tuvieron que cambiarse mientras ninguna conducía.

...

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, sin embargo, la historia había sido ligeramente diferente. Montones de cuerpos repegándose unos a otros. El calor que desprendían las habitaciones de la casa. El aroma a cigarro. El ruido de la música mezclada con las voces de los inquilinos. Los sonidos estridentes. Los vasos y botellas de alcohol desperdigadas por el suelo y los muebles.

¡Aquello aterró a Rukia!

-Creo que no debí venir -murmuró sosteniéndose de Rangiku

-¡Tonterías! -dijo ésta. -Sólo necesitas llegar al lado de la piscina.

-¿Qué?

Pero antes de que pudiera exigir ninguna explicación a su rubia amiga. Ésta había desaparecido de su vista. Aquél tumulto de gente se la había comido y Rukia temió que le pasara lo mismo.

Comenzó a andar a tientas alrededor del lugar, intentando no quedar atrapada en el medio. Miradas la seguían mientras avanzaba, algunas demasiado lascivas para su gusto. Se preguntó si Ichigo estaría allí y se respondió que no. El chico no daba pinta de encajar en este espacio decayente, se dijo.

A lo lejos escuchó una voz conocida.

-¡Ey tú! -Era un chico de melena azul eléctrico que reconoció al instante -¡Deja ahí! -Gritó.

Rukia pudo ver cómo se peleaba con sus supuestos invitados, el muchacho parecía estar en la misión de evitar que las cosas se quebraran en su casa. Porque era su casa. Era el hermano menor de Nell.

-Grimmjow -Le llamó, elevando la voz una octava y jalándole del brazo.

Él volteó a mirarla. Su semblante se relajó en cuanto la reconoció.

-Ah, eres tú.

A Rukia le brincó la vena en la frente. ¡¿Qué clase de recibimiento era ése?! Rukia había sido su tutora durante el último semestre, además.

-Oye! -Le pegó el brazo pero él ni se inmutó.

-No tengo tiempo shrimp tengo que evitar que invadan mi cuarto esta manada de calientes -explicó, sonaba demasiado irritado, notó Rukia.

Contrario a su apariencia de busca pleitos, Grimmjow era bastante tranquilo. Casi nunca se metía en problemas. Cierto, le gustaba enredarse en peleas callejeras, y sí, tenía problemas con todo el ramo matemático de la escuela; pero fuera de esos dos detalles se comportaba bastante bien. Había sido una sorpresa para Rukia, descubrir que el chico era básicamente un mojigato, incluso si de repente era muy mal hablado.

-Déjame adivinar, tú no querías hacer esta fiesta. -Concluyó.

Los dos habían llegado a la habitación que era de él, justo había corrido a una pareja que estaba a punto de hacer cosas en su cama.

-Ésa maldita de Nell va a acabar con la casa uno de estos días. -Gruñó exasperado.

Seguro que llevaba horas así, pues se notaba fatigado.

-¿Por qué no les dices a tus padres?

El chico entornó los ojos, sentándose sobre su cama y al descubrir una botella de tequila, se agachó a recogerla.

-Los conoces, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Rukia reflexionó aquello y suspiró vencida, sentándose al lado de él en la cama.

-Cierto -asintió.

Los padres de Grimmjow y Nelliel, eran fiesteros por naturaleza y se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo de viaje por el mundo. Desde que Nell pasara a la preparatoria el año pasado, habían comenzado a dejarlos solos durante dichos viajes.

Ambos suspiraron con pesadez y luego Grimm la miró como si por fin reparara en ella.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Me invitaron -Respondió, él enarcó una ceja y la miró con ganas. -Está bien, me obligaron a venir. -Confesó.

Grimmjow puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente fastidiado de aquella suerte, se dijo Rukia. Se acercó a él en la cama.

-¿Por qué no mejor te lo tomas con calma?

Él se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa extendida de lado.

-¿estás seduciendome? -Rukia le dió un puntapié en la espinilla. -Auh

-Te lo mereces -gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

Grimm se sobó la herida, mirándola de reojo, asegurándose de que la morena no se diera cuenta. No se lo había dicho durante los seis meses que había compartido las tardes con ella. Estaba demasiado perplejo de que su padre y el padre de ella hubiesen llegado a semejante acuerdo. Pero lo cierto era que no le había molestado en absoluto. Estar con Rukia era fácil. Era cómodo.

No. No se lo había dicho.

Pero estaba enamorado de ella.

Y quizá no se lo diría.

Sencillamente porque era dos años menor que ella.

Además, ya le había hecho bastante daño, al haber sido el culpable indirecto de que Renji terminara con ella.

-Si esto va a ser repetitivo -dijo él de pronto, cayendo en cuenta de lo que ella había querido decirlo -y de igual forma estamos atrapados aquí, al menos deberíamos disfrutarlo, ¿no crees?

Rukia le miró un instante y luego sonrió.

-Supongo que sí.

Grimm abrió la botella, Rukia se escandalizó.

-¿Qué haces?

Él le dio un trago largo.

-Disfrutando, ahora sigue tu propio consejo y bebe -le ordenó, entregándole la botella.

La morena se lo pensó un instante antes de terminar asintiendo. Tomó la botella y le dio de lleno un trago; tan sólo para escupirlo al segundo después.

-¡Mi lengua! -Se quejó, se le había quemado con el sabor del tequila.

Grimmjow soltó una sonora carcajada y luego la jaló del brazo fuera de la habitación.

...

De eso hacía ya casi una hora. Y faltaba otro tanto para la media noche. Pero la cabeza de Rukia ya daba vueltas. Y en algún punto de su recorrido por la casa, había perdido a Grimmjow. Ahora deambulaba por el primer piso, abriéndose paso entre el resto de los adolescentes con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos nublados; aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Nunca había tomado antes, y si bien ése primer trago de tequila no le había hecho ni cosquillas, el resto de tragos jelly shots sí que le habían golpeado y duro. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero todavía estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Debía salir a tomar aire fresco, no podía irse sin Rangiku y ésta, no estaba por ninguna parte.

De pronto la habitación giró de prisa un instante.

-Baila conmigo

Sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la atraían a otro cuerpo, muy parecido al suyo.

-Ok -Asintió.

Cuando descubrió que se trataba de Senna, su corazón se alivió; las dos eran amigas desde la primaria y sin no encontraba a Rangiku, bien podría irse con ella.

Sin embargo, no pudo decirle nada de esto.

La música comenzó a sonar en un ritmo conocido, se sabía aquella letra. ¡Y le gustaba! Senna la hacía girar con ella y repegaba su cuerpo al suyo. Y por una razón que no lograba ubicar, aquello le encantaba. De pronto estaba riendo como una loca, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba feliz y satisfecha.

Y de pronto sintió que alguien la miraba con gran intensidad. Por encima del resto de las otras miradas en su persona. Era una sensación conocida.

Cuando la canción terminó, entendió porqué.

-Ichigo... -murmuró.

-¿Lo conoces? -le preguntó Senna con interés y Rukia asintió con la cabeza, claramente todavía en el estupor del baile. Bajo otras circunstancias habría dicho que no.

Senna lo sabía. Así que no perdió el tiempo y le tomó de la mano.

-Vamos con él.

-Ok -volvió a asentir Rukia y de pronto el alcohol se le empezó a desvanecer del cuerpo por los poros.

¡Ay madre! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía parar de sonreír y él no apartaba la mirada de ella luciendo ligeramente asustado. Seguro que parecía boba.

Llegó hasta él y...

El mundo se sacudió bajo sus pies.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Ella y él."**

 **...**

No recordaba cómo. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía, en realidad. Pero cerca de las tres de la mañana los dos descansaban sentados, uno al lado del otro, encima de un sillón inflable, que alguien había sacado al área de la piscina. Estaban dormidos, con la cabeza chocando con la del otro y las manos agarradas.

-¡Kuchiki Rukia!

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo!

Hasta que las voces de sus respectivos padres los sacaron del sueño.

-¡Papá!

-¡Mamá!

Exclamaron ambos al tiempo.

A lo lejos, se escuchaban los ruidos de las sirenas.

La policía había llegado.

* * *

 **A/N:** La apariencia de Rangiku es la "niña", cuando Gin la conoció, sólo que un poco más alta. Por cierto...

Si tengo más de 7 reviews actualizaré mañana otra vez xD


	6. La primera fiesta pt 2

El beso es un poco más adelante. Todavía nos faltan cerca de dos encuentros más.

Por todos aquellos que dejaron un comentario. =)

* * *

 **"La primera fiesta pt. 2."**

Así que fue tu primera fiesta y viene el recuento de los daños.

O las anotaciones, si es que eres de los suertudos.

Sea como sea, es la primera experiencia que cuenta. Porque fuiste por decisión propia y no porque te llevaran como cuando eras niño. Porque te desenvolviste como pudiste y no porque se esperaba que actuaras de alguna manera... ok, quizá no tanto.

Lo cierto, es que esperamos mucho de estas primeras experiencias; a veces quizá demasiado. Y como suele suceder cuando se tienen demasiadas expectativas, la realidad tiende a ser un bajón muy gacho.

¡Qué fuerte!

Puede que sufras tu primera desilusión amorosa y no por haber perdido al amor de tu vida, sino porque ni siquiera tienes uno para empezar, y la fiesta no te ayudó más que para remarcar ese hecho.

Y algunas veces, consigues pareja, pero tan pronto pasa la experiencia dices ¿qué he hecho? Y así, tu primera relación duró apenas unas cuantas horas.

Aunque no siempre es tan malo.

A veces es tan perfecto, que estás seguro de que no volverás jamás a experimentar algo así.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él**

 **...**

Nunca esperó que lo sacaran de aquella manera de su primera fiesta de adolescente. Jamás esperó ver a su madre tan enfadada. Deseó que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, mucho antes de que su madre le tomara de la oreja y lo sacara a rastras de aquella casa.

¡Qué intenso!

Estaba seguro de que había quedado en ridículo. Pero qué más daba. No era como que fuera a volver a ver a la mayoría de los chicos que estaban ahí (sobra decir que muchos incluso estaban aún inconscientes). Sin mencionar que al salir finalmente de la casa, pudo apreciar a los bomberos intentando apagar un fuego que se había extendido en el jardín de la entrada.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? No podía recordarlo.

Subió al auto en el que su padre ya los esperaba. El hombre tenía la boca en una línea recta, un gesto de seriedad, pero sus ojos sonreían y parecían disculparse con el chico. Seguramente su padre había intentado evitarle aquella vergüenza. Pero su madre siempre llevaría la delantera en su familia.

Suspiró, mirando por la ventanilla.

Justo en ese momento Rukia era jalada del brazo por su padre, quien tenía aspecto severo y una mirada fría. Tragó seco. Deseaba haber podido quedarse para explicarle a aquél hombre, que la virtud de su hija estaba intacta. Aunque siendo francos, dudaba que le creyera.

-Estás castigado por el resto de las vacaciones, ¿me oíste?

-Sí –respondió sin ánimo. No tenía caso discutir con su madre.

…

-Vas a contarnos ahora exactamente, con lujo de detalles, lo que sucedió –le dijo su madre; por detrás de ella, las gemelas e Isshin estaban acomodados en el resto de los sillones de la sala.

-Y si la historia es buena –comenzó Isshin, levantando las cejas en modo sugerente –"puede" que te levantemos el castigo.

Ichigo tenía ganas de gritar, de patalear, de golpear algo. Estaba claro que su familia estaba disfrutando con eso. Incluso su madre que lo miraba con un descarado interés en saber su experiencia de la noche anterior.

Al final se tragó el gruñido y suspiró largamente.

-Bien –respondió, su familia sonrió, Karin y Masaki con los ojos y Yuzu e Isshin con sendas sonrisas que se extendían como el gato rizón de Alicia. –Pero no hay datos jugosos. –Sentencia.

…

Aquel día, su familia no paró de fantasear con lo que le había ocurrido. Yuzu e Isshin, dijeron incluso que podrían hacer una novela con sólo ese relato.

Karin apoyó a Ichigo en su deseo de vomitar. Y Masaki…

-No te preocupes, si están hechos el uno para el otro, sin duda volverás a verla. –Sonrió.

Las mejillas de él se sonrojaron y apartó la mirada fingiéndose molesto. En su interior, deseaba que su madre estuviera en lo cierto.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Cuando había visto a su padre de pie delante de ella, temió el que éste le hiciera una escena. Para su buena o mala suerte, la que seguramente era la madre del chico se les adelantó. Hubiera querido defenderlo. Decirle que él se había quedado a hacerle compañía a ella después de que Rangiku la abandonara a su suerte. Pero no podía hacer eso, no con su padre ahí.

-Rukia –le llamó tan pronto se quedaron relativamente solos (había cuerpos semidormidos desperdigados por el césped y el área de la alberca).

Rukia le miró atenta, el corazón le palpitaba en los oídos. Lo fuera que dijese su padre a continuación, marcaría su sentencia.

Estoy decepcionado de ti –le dijo.

A la morena el corazón se le oprimió. No hizo falta que dijera más. Todo estaba implícito en aquellas cuatro palabras.

Se suponía que no se dejaría influenciar por aquél rumbo y mucho menos intentar ligar con ningún chico. Y dado el estado en el que la había encontrado, no tenía modo de defenderse. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se le pasó tan pronto su padre comenzó a jalarla como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Su mente maquiavela pensó que quizá podía salvarse con ese argumento, sobre cómo se había visto envuelta con un mundo emancillado que abusó de ella. Pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Ninguno de sus padres se creía sus actuaciones. Su padre fingía que lo hacía sólo cuando estaba de buenas con ella y éste no era el caso.

El camino a casa fue silencioso. Rukia odiaba la indiferencia, prefería mil veces el que su padre le riñera al silencio. Cuando llegó a casa su madre le esperaba, mirándole ligeramente contrita, llevaba una taza llena de té caliente en las manos. Y entonces supo que estaba en verdaderos apuros.

Conocía esa mirada.

"Oh no. ¡Dios no!" pensó.

-Rukia –le habló su madre

"No, no, no." Pensaba Rukia para sí.

-Tu padre y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que tienes derecho a contarnos tu versión de la historia.

"Castíguenme mejor por favor!" Gritó mentalmente en vano. Su madre ya avanzaba hacia ella.

-Pero sólo te creeremos si estamos seguros de que dices la verdad.

Aquello era obra exclusiva de su madre, ¡lo sabía! Volteó a ver a su padre suplicante y éste le desvió la mirada.

"¡Traidor!" Pensó.

Rukia cerró los ojos rendida. Maldito orgullo. Al final, terminó tomando aquél brebaje…

…Un suero de la verdad.

…

El resto del día, los papeles de sus padres se habían intercambiado. Hisana no paraba de sonreír, perdida en medio de ensoñaciones a su parecer, ridículas. Y su padre no paraba de soltar gruñidos de vez en vez debido a esas mismas ensoñaciones.

Rukia se había limitado a darse una ducha, encerrarse en su cuarto y gritar en la almohada durante todo el resto del día.

"Ojalá que nunca lo vuelva a ver", pensó.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Ella y él."**

 **...**

Ambos, se recostaron esa noche (en sus respectivas camas) boca arriba, con la mirada perdida más allá del techo. Son esas cosas del destino, cuando se empecina en hacer que las cosas sucedan; quizá no de golpe, pero más adelante. Es como preparar el terreno.

Durante el día los recuerdos del día habían vuelto. Empezando desde el momento en el que se conectaron bajo aquél techo.

Cuando Rukia, con los ojos fijos en los de él, caminó hacia éste y el lazo entre ambos se forjó.

…

¡Ay madre! Había pensando entonces Rukia, quien no podía parar de sonreír como si algo realmente le resultase exageradamente gracioso. Ichigo se veía ligeramente asustado y ella estaba convencida de que seguro era que se veía como una boba.

Antes de que pudiera replantearse lo que estaba haciendo, ya había llegado hasta él.

-Así que Ichigo –comenzó Senna, con una mirada juguetona, peligrosa.

Sólo entonces tanto Ichigo como Rukia habían sido liberados del hechizo que los había obligado a no apartar la mirada del otro. Rukia se ruborizó al instante sin estar bien segura del porqué. Ichigo volvió a fruncir el gesto, recordando que la de ojos ambarinos tenía todavía su teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres Senna?

-Oh, vamos no me trates así –se quejó con un puchero y se colgó de Rukia, al rodearla por los hombros –Y yo que fui tan buena para jugar a la casamentera.

-¡Eep! –Exclamó Rukia, con las orejas rojas como tomate. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Senna?

Ichigo apretó las manos en puños. Si hubiese sido un poquito más listo, se habría dado cuenta del estado en el que estaba su crush y habría podido haber intuido que también gustaba de él. Pero no lo hizo.

-¡Déjate de payasadas y devuélveme mi celular! –exigió.

Senna se rió con ganas, apartándose de la mano del chico que había intentado recuperar su pertenencia, jalando a su compañera que se dejó guiar por ésta.

A Rukia el corazón se le fue al estómago. No parecía que a él le agradara tanto ella, seguro que estaba molesto de tener que lidiar con ella también.

-¡Deja de moverte! –Gritó acalorado, sintiéndose incómodo y creyendo firmemente que estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de Rukia.

-¡Oblígame! –le retó Senna.

Y tan pronto Ichigo estuvo cerca de alcanzarla, Senna fue más rápida y tomando a Rukia por ambos hombros por la espalda, la arrojó en dirección al chico.

Después salió huyendo.

-¡Ah! –gritaron ambos tomados por sorpresa.

Ichigo y apenas fue capaz de sostenerse dando un paso hacia atrás para apoyarse y así recibir y sostener a Rukia. La pelinegra tan sólo pudo poner las manos por delante recargándose en el duro pecho del chico.

Todo pasó tan rápido y sin embargo, por un segundo todo aquello quedó tan callado, tan eterno y tan etéreo.

Para él, ella no había crecido mucho, pero tenía el tamaño perfecto para embonar en sus brazos; el cabello le olía a shampoo de fresas ¿o cereza?, no estaba muy seguro, pero olía bien. Y era cálida y fresca al mismo tiempo.

Para ella, él era más alto de lo que lo recordaba, aunque no tanto. La frente de ella tocaba la barbilla de él, al menos por un instante lo hizo. Olía a lavanda y su pecho se sentía firme y duro bajo el tacto de sus manos, por encima de la ropa.

-Maldita Senna –gruñó el pelinaranjo, intentando contener el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se separó lo justo, obligándose a poner las manos en los hombros de ella, desprendiéndose de las caderas de la misma. La miró a los ojos -¿Estás bien?

Semblante frío, se recordó ella. Tenía que tener una cara de pócker. No se dejaría hacer el ridículo.

-Sí, estoy bien –aseguró, irguiéndose en el acto.

Ichigo se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, intentando contener los nervios.

Rukia miraba sin realmente mirar, paseando la mirada por la habitación todavía llena de gente.

-Lamento que te haya tratado así –se disculpó.

Ella le miró enarcando una ceja.

-No era tu novia ¿o sí?

Él se escandalizó.

-¡Dios no! La sorprendí tomando un collar de la madre de Nell, escaleras arriba.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Típica Senna –Dijo, denotando que la conocía más de lo que había previsto él. –No te preocupes, al final siempre devuelve las cosas… algunas –se corrigió, al recordar el celular del chico.

Ichigo suspiró.

-No me queda más que ir tras ella –dijo.

Pero antes de terminar de darse la vuelta Rukia le detuvo, jalándole la manga de la camiseta. Él la miró al instante, con el corazón desbocado. Y entonces ella sonrió y el mundo volvió a detenerse.

-No te preocupes, lo recuperé por ti –le dijo.

La mirada de él bajó a la mano de ella, en donde descansaba el celular de él.

-¿Cómo lo…?

Rukia lo interrumpió al instante.

-Senna y yo crecimos juntas. Intuía que lo había tomado sin permiso y pensé que querrías recuperarlo.

Ichigo lo tomó.

-Gracias.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-No hay de qué. –Respondió, poniendo las manos a la espalda. -¿Y entonces, bailamos?

¡Idiota! Se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Ichigo le miró un instante algo extrañado, no imaginó que ella fuera tan directa, pero entonces reparó en el estado de la chica y supuso que al igual que el resto había bebido un poco. De ningún modo ella estaría intentando ligar con él, estaba seguro de que había hecho el ridículo.

-Perdona, olvida lo que dije –se apresuró a disculparse ella –seguro que no quieres.

Él se puso tenso al instante. ¡Imbécil! Se reprochó mentalmente. Y comenzó a balbucear sin poder detenerse.

-Aj, no, no, no es eso… no yo, verás… es que.. no… creo… no me gusta… mucho?

Rukia parpadeó varias veces y luego sonrió hasta comenzar a reír sin poder detenerse.

Ichigo enmudeció por fin. Y tras un instante, comenzó a reír con ella.

-Soy Rukia –se presentó, extendiéndole la mano.

-Ichigo –dijo, apretando la pequeña mano de ella en la suya propia.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir por unos jelly shots? –sugirió Rukia esperanzada –Saben mejor que el agua loca –agregó al ver que él dudaba.

Por favor que no dijera no. Por favor que no la tomara por una amante del alcohol.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de declinar, ¿pero qué sugeriría en su lugar? No quería que lo tomara por un estirado, porque no lo era, al menos no totalmente. Y además, ¿cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa?

Su mirada se posó en el rostro de Rukia, tan fino como una muñeca de porcelana.

Nunca, contestó. No tenía tanta suerte, no la había tenido hasta ahora. No volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa.

Acabó sonriendo, todavía nervioso.

-Sí, porqué no.

La sonrisa creció en el rostro de Rukia.

Ichigo la tomó de la mano y las mariposas volaron en el estómago de ambos.

Durante el tiempo que tardaron en avanzar a la mesa de los jelly shots, que estaba afuera en el área de la piscina, compartieron comentarios insignificantes, algunos como bromas, mientras se miraban el uno al otro con marcado nerviosismo.

Habían salido justo a tiempo, pues adentro de la casa, alguien había gritado pócker y unos tantos empezaron una ronda de strip pócker. Algo que sin duda, no estaban listos todavía para experimentar.

Ichigo tomó dos jelly shots y le tendió uno a Rukia quien lo tomó al instante. Se miraron un segundo, como contando mentalmente y al mismo tiempo, después, bebieron el brebaje.

Ichigo arrugó la expresión, pero las comisuras de sus labios estaban levantadas.

-Tienes razón, sabe mejor que el agua loca.

-Te lo dije.

Se alejaron de la mesa y caminaron por el césped. La música retumbaba en las bocinas y de repente una estampida de adolescentes semi desnudos salieron corriendo de la casa.

-¡Cuidado!

Rukia jaló a Ichigo por la playera, logrando evitar que le golpeara aquella estampida.

Un segundo después pudieron admirar bien la escena, al igual que el resto de los presentes que también habían sido tomados por sorpresa.

-Están... -empezó Rukia incapaz de terminar aquella frase.

-Sí... -gruñó Ichigo, todavía con los ojos como platos.

Los chicos andaban en calzoncillos y calcetines, las chicas en interiores y tacones. ¿Qué había pasado ahí adentro? Se cuestionaron algunos, mientras los veían corriendo alrededor de la piscina.

-¡Rukia!

La aludida giró hacia a Rangiku que venía pedaleando arriba de una bicicleta. Gin iba montado en otra. Y otros tantos que iban con ellos, pedalearon en direcciones diferentes.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? -cuestionó la rubia bajándose de un salto.

-Yo debería de estarte preguntando eso -reclamó indignada. -¿Y qué hace Gin aquí?

Rangiku se hizo la desentendida.

-No importa. -Sacudió el aire con una mano, como cualquier cosa. Y luego le tomó las manos para que tomara el manubrio de la bicicleta. -Ven, súbete a la bici, yo ya estoy muerta.

-¿¡Estás loca?!

Ichigo se las quedó mirando discutir, hasta que Gin le tendió la suya a él. El sujeto sonreía de forma tan escalofriante que el pelinaranja fue incapaz de decir nada y mucho menos de rechazar aquella oferta. Aceptó de buena gana la bicicleta que le ofrecía mientras Gin le sonreía de oreja a oreja y asentía para sí como si aprobara de él.

La voz de Rangikú volvió a dominar la escena.

-Anda, están haciendo un juego, donde huyes de globos con agua. Date prisa, tengo que ir al baño.

-¡Oye!

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su amiga había escapado junto con su compañero.

-Hasta luego Rukia chan -se despidió Gin.

Los dos se quedaron de pie, por un segundo sin saber qué hacer.

Ichigo miró a Rukia.

-¿Y ahora?

La aludida suspiró. Típico de Rangiku obligarla a ese tipo de situaciones. A su alrededor se escucharon las voces de los "compañeros del juego" que los incitaban a unirse para poder comenzar ya. Ichigo sudó frío, no estaba seguro de si ella estaba enojada o no. Tras un instante de silencio, sonrió de pronto, se subió a la bicicleta y le miró divertida.

-¿Sabes andar en bici?

Ichigo parpadeó. Luego la sonrisa se le extendió de medio lado.

-¿Bromeas? -cuestionó, subiéndose de un movimiento. -Soy un profesional.

...

No sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado. Pero era lo que menos les importaba.

Se habían pasado el tiempo pedaleando con el resto del grupo de chicos y chicas que jugaban a aquella loca carrera. Los que estaban en bici huían de otros que andaban en patines y les lanzaban globos llenos de agua.

Ichigo y Rukia hicieron carreras entre ellos solos. Pronto el grupo comenzó a desintegrarse cuando las municiones se acabaron o cuando habían logrado bajar de la bicicleta a la mayoría de los chicos. Ellos dos habían huido justo a tiempo. No habían parado de reír mientras se retaban con gestos, miradas, y una que otra palabra insignificante.

De vuelta al área de la piscina, se habían bajado de las bicicletas, dejándolas tiradas sobre el césped. Mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento entre risas. Rukia fue directo a la mesa de bebidas y se tomó un vaso entero. Ichigo le siguió e hizo lo mismo.

La música seguía sonando con fuerza. Ahora era enteramente electrónica y los cuerpos que se movían al compás de la misma, estaban perdidos en el ritmo del bit. Habían tantos moviendose sin cesar, que no fue difícil el que ambos terminaran arrastrados hacia uno de los extremos de la piscina donde los demás seguían bailando.

Ichigo elevó las cejas, casi en tono sugerente, pero el resto de sus facciones crearon una expresión que a Rukia le provocó sonreír. El muchacho agitó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, saltando al ritmo de la música.

Rukia se acercó a él, lo más que le permitió su propia vergüenza, y comenzó a menear las caderas, levantando también los brazos y rozándo los de su compañero, dejando que éste bajara los suyos lo suficiente para enlazar sus manos con las de ella.

-Creí que no bailabas -le gritó Rukia por encima del ruido de la música.

La bocina estaba por detrás de ellos.

-No. Dije que no me gustaba, no que no lo hacía. -Respondió con una sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

Rukia rodó los ojos.

-Viene a ser lo mismo.

E Ichigo dijo algo estúpido.

-Lomismo es una enfermedad del lomo

-¿Qué?

-Nada, no dije nada -se apresuró a responder y giró a Rukia en sus brazos para desviar su atención.

¿Por qué había dicho algo tan estúpido? Lo cierto era que se había acordado de Keigo, que justo había bromeado algo así por la mañana; y ahora él se sentía ridículo. Lo bueno que ella no parecía haberle escuchado y eso ya era algo.

Estaba por decidirse a envolver a Rukia en sus brazos para pegar sus caderas y bailar como Dios manda; cuando de repente un muchacho pasó corriendo justo por en medio de ambos directo a la alberca, obligándolos a separarse,

-¡Cañón de agua! -gritó y se lanzó dentro del agua.

Un par más le siguió en el acto y pronto había gente sumergida con todo y ropa.

Quizá fuera la noche, quizá fuera el sereno, quizá el alcohol. Diablos, quizá hasta la falta de sueño. ¿Qué hora era por cierto? Fuese lo que fuese, en ese momento lo único que la pelinegra quería era seguir comportándose sin limitaciones, como venía haciéndolo desde el inicio de la noche.

Miró a Ichigo con una mirada peligrosa y éste, tras un segundo, comenzó a interpretar aquél brillo malicioso en la mirada de ella. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo con temor y desconfianza, pero las comisuras de sus labios ya se estaban levantando.

-No... Rukia, espera... ¡No! ¡Rukia!

Quizá fueran todos los motivos anteriores, los que también volvieron débil a Ichigo, pues se había dejado aventar por una chica nada menos, y una pequeña y delgadita, directo a la piscina.

-¡Hey! ¡NO ,Ichigo!

Sin embargo, se la había llevado con él.

El agua los abrazó por completo. Estaba fría al tacto y resultaba agradable. Cuando salieron a la superficie para recobrar el aliento, no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír por enésima vez esa noche. Comenzaron a arrojarse agua el uno al otro, como en una pelea de chapoteadero de kínder. Pero Rukia probó ser más persistente. Así que Ichigo, para evitar perder, se había lanzado directo a ésta, envolviéndola en sus brazos, hundiéndola con él.

-¡Me rindo! ¡me rindo! -gritó Rukia, tan pronto volvió a salir a la superficie.

Ichigo no hizo más que reí, mordiendose el labio inferior en una mueca entre de advertencia y diversión.

Salieron un par de minutos después. Cuando a alguien se le ocurrió hacer un concurso de "luchas en el agua". Ambos sabían que no estaban listos para tanto.

...

Habían estado tan perdidos en su propia diversión, que habían pasado por alto el revuelo que había en el jardín. Un grupo de chicos, desde los famosos universitarios hasta los recién graduados de la secu, estaban amontonados como haciendo redada. El griterio les advirtió de su presencia e Ichigo fue el primero en notarlos.

-¿No es ése Grimmjow?

Rukia lo miró, efectivamente era él, ¿pero qué hacía con un barril de cerveza?

-Oh no... -murmuró, de pronto recordando el punto débil del chico.

Sin duda aquello era un improvisado "club de la pelea". El barril se quebró tras golpear a tres chicos al tiempo, derribándolos al suelo. El peliazul reía histérico. Y otro sujeto que... ¿era Renji?, se cuestionaron ambos, alegaba con Grimmjow sobre lo sucedido. Al parecer no fue grave, pues chocaron el pecho con el otro y luego se rodearon por los hombros. Otros tantos empezaron a reír por igual y partes del destrozado barril rodaron hasta chocar con un árbol.

-Eso no se ve bien. -Dijo Ichigo, teniendo un terrible presentimiento.

Un chico de su clase, cuyo nombre no recordaba, estaba fumando, pero otro le dió un golpe y el cigarro salió volando.

Los ojos tanto de Ichigo como de Rukia se abrieron desmesuradamente, siguiendo la dirección de aquél diminuto objeto volador que (como lo temieron) cayó sobre el charco regado de alcohol.

¡BUM!

Aquello estalló de golpe y los muchachos salieron disparados. La música todavía ensordecía un poco los ruidos, de modo que no todos se enteraron de que aquello fuera un accidente...

El árbol se prendió como una hoguera.

Y ni siquiera entonces, se dieron por enterados. Al menos no la mayoría.

-Ok, eso fue incríble pero lo correcto sería decir que se ve peor. -Murmuró Ichigo.

Rukia sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Necesito recostarme.

Ichigo sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, avanzar detrás de ella, pero sin poder apartar la mirada del árbol en llamas o del resto de los locos piromaniacos que bailaban alrededor de éste.

...

-Sentémonos aquí.

Alguien había dejado abandonado un sillón rojo inflable, sobre el pasto frente a la piscina. No era lo más cómodo del mundo, pero sí del lugar. Ichigo se sentó primero y jaló a Rukia hasta hacer que cayera sentada a su lado.

la miró de reojo, temiendo haber sido muy brusco.

-No te molesta ¿o sí?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando el caos del otro lado del jardín. La oscuridad de la noche había comenzado a ceder y el cielo se veía púrpura.

-Se ve bien.

-Sí que lo es.

La verdad es que aquello parecía un cuadro sacado del infierno, el mismo "grito" quedaría aturdido sólo de mirarlo.

-Sólo voy a descansar los ojos. -Murmuró Rukia entonces.

-Mm... -Asintió su compañero, que ya tenía cerrados los suyos.

Estaban recargados el uno en el otro.

Y ahí fue cuando se durmieron.

Todavía con los dedos entrelazados y la sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él**

 **...**

Cuando lo miraba en retrospectiva... la verdad era que no sentía que aquello hubiese sido una buena impresión. Había observado a Rukia durante tres años desde las sombras; y sabía que ella no era el tipo de chica fácil, tenía un porte altivo y elegante y sabía que así debía ser ella.

Seguro que ahora ya se habría olvidado de él.

Seguro que él había sido tan sólo uno de esos chicos con los que experimentas a ser diferente pero nunca tomas en cuenta.

Cerró los ojos.

Lástima que él jamás podría olvidarla.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Cuando recordaba lo vivido... lo cierto es que sentía que había dado una muy mala impresión. Sabía de sobra que quizá la hubiese considerado una chica fácil, después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que les advertían a las chicas? ¿Que si querían ser tomadas en serio, no debían ser tan alocadas?

Si cuando menos se hubiese mantenido lejos de las bebidas alcoholizadas, se reprendió. Menos mal que eran vacaciones. No soportaría tener que correr el riesgo de encontrárselo en la escuela al día siguiente.

Seguro era que ni siquiera se acordaría de ella.

Al menos no, en la forma en la que ella quería.

Cerró los ojos.

Una pena que tuviese que terminar así.

* * *

 **A/N: Bien... a alguien se le ocurre alguna idea de por qué Rukia terminaría en la sala de detención?**

 **Alguien?**

 **...**

 **no?**

 **bueno...**

 **NO! NECESITO AYUDA! Sé porqué Ichigo llega ahí, pero no porqué Rukia; tengo la idea de que por culpa de Rangiku, pero no estoy muy segura... snif.**

 **Please, leave a comment! and an IDEA! LOL xD**


	7. Encuentros fortuitos

Han sido malos y no me han dado ninguna idea T.T buu buu!

Así que se me ocurrió escribir un intermedio ¡yay! Pero eso también significa que tendrán que esperar más por el beso ¡ouch!

* * *

 **"Esos encuentros fortuitos."**

 **...**

Seguro es que has leído esos libros (ya sean de aventura, fantasía o una simple novela) en donde se generan encuentros inesperados, que marcan el destino de la historia.

Encuentros fortuitos, les llaman.

Y más de uno, soñamos despiertos, esperando encontrarnos con esa persona especial y que las cosas vayan como lo esperamos; repasando a veces incluso en la mente, el encuentro completo. A sabiendas de que aquella persona, quizá poco pueda importarle.

Aunque no lo parezca, en más de una ocasión coincidimos con la persona o personas, que estamos destinados a cruzarnos, a marcar una pauta en nuestras vidas. Parece mentira, pero es cierto.

Incluso algunos, que vivieron dichos encuentros, se preguntan ¿qué hubiera pasado si…? Si se hubiesen dado cuenta, si se hubiesen mirado, si hubiesen conversado… ¿habría sido diferente? ¿Para bien o para mal?

Pero hay otro tipo de encuentros. Esos que te toman desprevenidos y que para nada fluyen como las películas románticas, porque no tienes la certeza de que al final podrás corregir lo que sea que haya ido mal en el encuentro.

Encuentros tan poco comunes, que a veces estás seguro de que alguien "allá arriba" debe o bien quererte o bien odiarte.

Pero ya sea uno u otro, al final siempre, siempre, agradeces el haberte encontrado con aquella persona (cuando te gusta claro).

Todo con tal de verla.

¿O no?

* * *

 **...**

 **Él**

 **...**

Era un día extremadamente caluroso en Okinawa. La familia de Ichigo, había decidido ir a visitar a unos parientes para alejarse un poco del clima todavía frío de Karakura. Sus padres se habían quedado en casa de sus tíos arreglando todo para la estadía, mientras que Ichigo, sus hermanas Yuzu, Karin; y sus primos Kaien, Kuukaku y Ganju, habían salido a placear.

Yuzu, Karin y Ganju, son de la misma edad y son los más pequeños; así que es de esperarse que vayan al frente del resto de los primos, conversando animadamente sobre el evento deportivo del ciclo escolar pasado.

Ganju discute con Karin por ver quién es mejor jugador de fútbol, mientras Yuzu dice que ambos son buenos, en un intento de que las cosas no suban de tono.

Kaien e Ichigo son los siguientes. Se llevan a penas un año, siendo Kaien el más grande. Es Kuukaku la mayor de todos, la chica recién acaba de entrar a la universidad y detesta hacer de niñera. Por eso ha quedado de verse con una amiga en la plaza principal. De otro modo juraría que se volvería loca.

Recién acaban de llegar a la plaza, cuando Kaien decide romper el silencio, despegándose por fin de la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Y dime Ichigo, todavía sigues con Inoue?

El aludido se hace el desentendido por un instante.

-Terminamos a mediados del ciclo pasado.

Aquello llama la atención del moreno.

-Si mal no recuerdo es una chica bastante guapa, ¿cómo es que terminaste con ella?

Ichigo roda los ojos.

-Si mal no recuerdo, no somos del tipo que se fija en las apariencias.

-Ok, en eso llevas razón; pero no era chocante.

-No del todo.

Kaien se escandaliza.

-¡¿lo era?!

Ichigo gruñe y desvía la mirada.

-Sólo digamos que era demasiado infantil en algunos aspectos –contesta y luego el rubor desaparece –y demasiado dependiente, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Kaien suelta una fresca carcajada.

-Te entiendo. Mi tío siempre dice que a los hombres Shiba nos gustan las mujeres que representan un desafío. No damiselas en peligro. –Ichigo frunce el ceño algo incómodo, claro que recuerda lo que su padre suele decir sobre los hombres de su familia. –Pero dado que eres alguien sobre protector –continúa Kaien haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra –pensé que quizá tendrías otros gustos.

El pelinaranja lo piensa un rato, deteniéndose igual que el resto de sus familiares. Se han parado en una fuente de sodas y cada uno se prepara para hacer su pedido.

Sin saber exactamente el porqué, Ichigo ha terminado pensando en Rukia. ¿Qué tan diferente era ella de él? ¿De Orihime? La experiencia de la fiesta era una clara evidencia de que Rukia era una especie de fuerza que lo motivaba a moverse y a mantenerse en movimiento; mientras que con Orihime todo era un tanto más abúlico, más quieto. Ninguno de los dos tenía la iniciativa de mover al otro. Y con Rukia todo había resultado tan sencillo…

Aunque claro, su oportunidad con ella se había arruinado sin duda, por aquella salida "triunfal" que su madre le había infringido. Seguro que Rukia se había compadecido de él al ver cómo su madre lo arrastraba de la oreja. El rostro se le volvió a enrojecer de tan sólo pensarlo.

Tomó su raspado y se dirigió a la mesa en la que descansaban sus primos y sus hermanas; pero al avanzar hacia ésta, levantó un poco la mirada y lo que vio tras el cristal lo detuvo de golpe.

Frente al local en el que se encontraba, había una librería. Y nada más y nada menos que Rukia estaba ahí, paseando entre los estantes, leyendo seguramente uno que otro resumen. Cuando la chica levantó la mirada, el cuerpo de Ichigo reaccionó por sí solo. Se agachó tan rápido como pudo, acurrucado en el suelo, tapándose el cabello con las manos.

-¿Qué le ocurre a tu hermano? –preguntó Ganju.

Todos le miraron, confundidos, extrañados y ligeramente avergonzados.

Kaien notó el rubor en el rostro del chico y el sudor que le recorría por la frente y de pronto tuvo una sensación de deja vú. Giró por detrás de sí, mirando por encima del taburete a través del cristal. Y rápidamente supo de quién se estaba ocultando su primo.

-Hey Karin, la chica de la que hablaste es 'pequeñita', de melena negra y unos despampanantes ojos zafiro.

Ichigo brincó asustado desde su posición, suplicando vanamente que su primo no dijera nada. Karin le miró extrañada.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

La sonrisa de Kaien se extendió de medio lado.

-Porque está en la librería del frente.

Todos giraron hacia allá.

Y a Ichigo, el alma se le salió por la boca.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Rukia estaba, literalmente, desvaneciéndose de aburrimiento. No había mucho que hacer en Okinawa durante esas fechas. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer en ese respecto. Ir de visita con la familia era algo que no podía pasar de largo.

La puerta se abrió entonces. Ulquiorra se asomó a la habitación, reparando en el cuerpo de su prima tendido sobre la mullida cama.

-Rukia. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la plaza?

A la plaza. Rukia lo pensó, todavía con la mirada perdida en el techo. Hacía mucho calor, pero sin duda le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco, cualquier cosa a seguir encerrada en una casa de estirados.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó irguiéndose hasta sentarse, con el cuerpo apoyado en las palmas de sus manos.

-Podríamos ir a la librería y ver algunos mangas. O buscar esas novelas inglesas que tanto te gustan.

A Rukia el rostro se le iluminó.

-Eso me encantaría.

…

Un par de instantes después, bajaron del coche justo en el centro de la ciudad. Ulquiorra comenzó a andar en dirección a la librería que estaba del otro lado de la plaza, cerca del puerto. Era una de las áreas más frescas.

Ulquiorra y Rukia, se llevaban apenas dos años de diferencia. Siendo el chico el más grande. Y si bien ambos eran reservados, lo cierto era que se tenían gran estima y confianza. Así que a Rukia no le molestó cuando sacó el tema de las relaciones.

-¿Y? ¿Todavía sigues con ese mono pelirrojo?

Ella resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos, sabía que él sacaba apodos para todos sin verdadera malicia.

-Renji no es ningún mono Ulqui. Y no, ya no ando con él. Terminamos a mitad de ciclo.

-Qué lástima. -Dijo, aunque su tono distaba de sentir empatía.

-Créeme, fue lo mejor. -le aseguró ella.

Llegaron a la librería. Un edificio de dos plantas que tenía el aspecto de una casa rústica. Con altos ventanales y estructura de madera, parecía un edificio inglés. Entraron al mismo tiempo y recibieron con gusto la brisa de aire acondicionado que ofrecía el lugar. Caminaron entre los pasillos.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

Ulquuiorra puso los ojos en blanco.

-Baby chan es una loca. -Declaró.

Rukia soltó una risa cantarina, satisfecha porque, de verdad que esa tipa era una loca.

-Me alegro.

-Sabia que lo haría. -Ambos se detuvieron entonces. -Quieres que busquemos juntos algo en específico o solo vas a bobear?

Rukia alzó los hombros en gesto desenfadado.

-Veré por ahí que hay. No hay prisa. Sólo avísame si quieres ir a otra parte.

-De acuerdo.

Se separaron entonces, recorriendo el lugar, mirando los libros en los estantes, leyendo uno que otro resumen. En algún punto, Ulquiorra volvió a quedar cerca de ella y al levantar el rostro para hablarle, algo fuera de la ventana llamó su atención.

Ahora, quizá aquello fuera algo exagerado; después de todo, si bien la fuente de sodas, estaba a apenas dos escasos metros de distancia, eso no significaba que el muchacho que él miraba entonces estuviese realmente mirando a su prima. Pero por otro lado...

-¿Entonces no hay ningún otro interés romántico?

Rukia levantó la mirada de golpe, sorprendida por la cercanía de Ulquiorra, no le había notado. Ni tampoco notó lo que ocurría tras el cristal.

-No. -Mintió, diciéndose que Ichigo seguía siendo un enamoramiento platónico y nada más, algo del momento -No realmente, la verdad, ya sabes que estoy concentrada en otras cosas.

-¿Cómo éstas?

Rukia tomó el libro que prácticamente le puso enfrente Ulquiorra.

-Crepúsculo -leyó -¿es broma no? -rechazó, regresándole el libro -no soy ese tipo de chica.

-Pensé que los vampiros estaban de moda. -Refutó, dejando el libro y buscando otro.

-No los que brillan como bolas de discoteca.

Ulquiorra semi sonrió, lo cual era el equivalente a una risa.

-Además -continuó ella -no duermen... ésa es una de las partes que más me gustan de la vida, ¿sabes?. Si no hay cansancio, un verdadero desgaste, ¿cómo saber que estás vivo?

-Creo que en realidad no lo están.

-Sí, bueno -forcejeó hasta dar con un libro -prefiero éste tipo de vampiros

-Academia de vampiros -leyó Ulquiorra -no veo la diferencia.

-Por supuesto que no. Eres hombre -refutó. -¿y a qué viene esta conversación? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-De momento no, aunque quizá lo haga. -Admitió, dejando los libros y guardando las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. -Pero alguna vez me dijiste que te gustaría tener "un romance de verano" -recordó, haciendo comillas con los dedos. -Y antes de que te pases de lista y digas que no es verano todavía, te recuerdo que hiciste énfasis en un romance corto, de momento, efímero y por lo mismo eterno.

Rukia rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo refutar a tu elocuencia? -se burló. Tomó un par de libros y avanzó por delante de él. -Y si bien dije que me gustaría vivir algo así, lo cierto es que de momento no he encontrado a nadie interesado en mí. Al menos no en esa manera.

Él la acompañó a la caja, puso sus propios libros y pagaron con la tarjeta de Ulquiorra. Con bolsas en manos salieron de la librería. El chico echó una rápida mirada en dirección a la fuente de sodas.

-Pues... -dijo, colgando la frase para que ella se detuviera y le mirara -Yo creo que tienes bastante pegue.

La morena enarcó una ceja, lo conocía bien y sabía que lo diría por algo...

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Un chico en la fuente de sodas no paraba de mirarte durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la biblioteca. -Soltó de golpe, volviendo a echar a andar.

-¿Eh?

Descolocándola en el acto.

-Debo decir que su cabello naranja realmente me llamó la atención. Parece que les gustas a los punks.

-¿na-na-naranja dices? -balbuceó, su corazón se saltó varios latidos; él asintió. Rukia se llevó las manos a las mejillas, los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. –Debe de ser una coincidencia. -Negó con la cabeza.

-No. Estoy seguro de que te miraba con la cara roja.

El calor le subió a las orejas a ella.

-¿Quizá estaba enojado o con mucho calor?

-No era ese tipo de sonrojo.

-¿Y para dónde se fue?

-Lo perdí de vista tan pronto nos alejamos de la ventana.

Por un instante Rukia se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Era un manojo de nervios, con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos. Ulquiorra se detuvo también y le miró directamente.

-¿Quieres que regresemos? -Rukia enmudeció con la cara roja como tomate. La sonrisa de él creció de medio lado. -Así podrías pasarle tu número y vivir un romance -se burló.

-¡Oh cállate!

Pero ella le cortó en el acto, empujándolo con ambas manos, abriéndose paso para caminar lejos de él. Ulquiorra soltó una sonora carcajada. Era tan raro verlo reír de aquella manera, que Rukia no pudo permanecer enojada con él. Acabó sonriendo también, pero claro que no se lo dejó saber.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Él y ella."**

 **...**

Ichigo se hundía en el asiento del gabinete, con sus hermanas a ambos lados. Yuzu le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Ánimo oniichan, no pareció haberse dado cuenta.

-Déjalo Yuzu. -Dijo Karin -De por sí ya está al borde del colapso nervioso.

Ganju arrugó la nariz.

-Oh vaya esto es bastante triste.

-Patético en realidad. -Aportó Kuukaku, que había regresado al escuchar el alboroto, decidiendo q esto era más divertido, había abandonado a su amiga. -¿Por qué no vas detrás de ella?

Ichigo saltó casi al instante, sintiéndose frustrado.

-¿Cómo voy a ir detrás de ella? Pensará que soy un acosador.

-Es cierto -admitió la joven morena, con la paleta dentro de la boca parecía que llevaba un cigarro -y te faltan habilidades para serlo.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó el pelinaranja totalmente descolocado, viendo como el resto de su familia asentía sin más.

-Por eso te ayudaremos -Concluyó.

-¿Qué? -Se levantó de un salto.

-¡Buena idea! -aplaudió Ganju.

-Esta es una oportunidad para que las cosas se den entre ustedes oniichan -afirmó Yuzu con estrellas en los ojos.

-Esto es ridículo -Gruñó.

Pero nadie le hacía caso. Entre todos lo empujaron fuera de la fuente de sodas.

-De prisa, creo que se fueron por aquí -les dijo Kaien.

A lo que el resto le siguió. Kukaku jalaba a rastras a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Ahí! -señaló Karin.

...

Rukia se había detenido tan pronto el estómago le había gruñido. Ulquiorra se detuvo con ella.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Comí un plato con fruta en la casa. -Informó el moreno con apatía.

-Eso no es suficiente. -Declaró con las manos en jarra y luego lo jaló de la mano. -Ven, vayamos por unas crepas

Ulquiorra puso los ojos en blanco. "Crepas, en Okinawa", pensó para sí. -Tú sí que eres tradicionalista mujer. -Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Cállate y camina.

Avanzaron en dirección a uno de los locales, había una fila algo larga, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el final de la misma.

...

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me le aparezco de repente? -ironizó Ichigo, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante.

Kuukaku lo pensó un segundo antes de responder.

-Básicamente pero tiene que ser ella quien te note, no tú a ella.

-Sería más creíble si fuera con nosotras -aportó Yuzu

-Nah, demasiado evidente y algo ñoño -Negó la morena, había un brillo sádico en sus ojos. -Deja que vaya Kaien, si Ichigo no la conquista, al menos mi hermano lo puede salvar de hacer el ridículo

-¡Oye! -gruñó el aludido.

Kaien por su parte se cruzó de brazos, analizando la situación; la chica iba hacia el final de la fila, justo donde ellos estaban.

-Hmm... lo ideal sería que ella choque contigo, eso le daría un toque dramático. -Dijo.

-Y podría pretender que no sabía que estaba ahí -añadió Karin sonriente.

-Una verdadera coincidencia -dijo Yuzu.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, las manos enredadas en sus mechones naranjas.

-Esto es absurdo

-Niñas -ordenó Kuukaku

-¡hai! -respondieron las gemelas, tomando ambas a su hermano y lanzándolo en la dirección del crush del mismo.

-¡hey! -se quejó en vano.

Kaien le siguió en el acto.

...

Rukia se detuvo un instante para sacar dinero de su bolso, mientras repasaba la orden que pediría.

-Quiero una dulce, y tú pedirás una salada. ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Café negro. -respondió su primo.

Y volvieron a avanzar.

...

Kaien no les perdió de vista.

-Bien, aquí viene, haremos como que vamos a formarnos y... ¡Ichigo!

Pero el pelinaranja se había acobardado al final, lanzando a su primo por el frente y dándose a la fuga

¡Bum!

El choque se dio, pero no fue Ichigo el protagonista.

-Oh, lo lamento

"Ni qué hacerle", se lamentó Kaien mientras se erguía.

-No hay problema, en realidad fue... -y el aliento se le contuvo al fijar la mirada con esas orbes violetas -mi culpa -completó, completamente descolocado.

Rukia sonrió algo incómoda. Él se le hacía conocido pero no sabía exactamente de dónde o porqué. Pero vaya que era atractivo.

Bastante atractivo.

...

-Hay que ver al idiota de mi hermano... -Murmuró Karin.

El resto del grupo se habían escondido a escaso metro y medio de distancia, disimulando en otro puesto. Y cada uno no perdía detalle del nuevo encuentro.

-Parece que ella se está ruborizando -señaló Ganju.

-Olvídate de eso, Kaien está igual de avergonzado -le dijo Kuukaku, bastante interesada en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yuzu otra vez tenía estrellas en los ojos.

-Parece un encuentro con el destino

Karin le llamó la atención.

-Ah Yuzu...

La aludida volteó mirando a la razón de que Karin le detuviera.

-¡Iih! ¡Lo siento oniichan!

Ichigo estaba estaba sentado en la banqueta a un lado de ellos.

Kuukaku bufó levantando los hombros.

-Se lo merece por ser tan poco hombre.

El aludido hundió la cabeza. Vaya si lo sabía.

...

-Una vez más lo siento.

-No. La culpa fue mía.

Mientras que el encuentro "fortuito" seguía su curso. Kaien y Rukia se habían enfrascado en una conversación, avanzando en la fila mientras lo hacían.

-Déjame invitarte para compensarte -le dijo Kaien, tan pronto llegaron al mostrador.

-No tienes que hacerlo. -Dijo ella ruborizada.

Él sonrió de medio lado y a ella las piernas se le hicieron de gelatina.

-Anda, deja de hacerte la difícil y sonríe, créeme, me harías sentir mejor.

Al final ella hizo como él le dijo.

-Está bien. -Asintió, acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, Kaien pensó en ese momento que ella era muy tierna.

Como le prometió, le pagó la crepa, hablaron un instante más tras alejarse del puesto y luego el encuentro terminó.

-Nos vemos Kuchiki

-Un placer Shiba san

El muchacho se alejó trotando. Sólo entonces, Rukia reparó en la mirada penetrante que estaba sobre su persona. Ulquiorra le miraba con reproche, ella enarcó una ceja. -¿Qué?

El moreno suspiró antes de contestar.

-supongo que después de todo el plato de fruta que comí en la mañana tendrá que ser suficiente

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos.

-Oh Dios mío, lo siento tanto Ulquiorra -le dijo, verdaderamente contrita, pero él ya caminaba por delante de ella. -Ten, cómete la mía en compensación

-No me gusta lo dulce

-Cómete la masa de menos

-Déjalo así Rukia.

Y aquello siguió hasta que él finalmente accedió a comerse la mitad.

...

Kaien regresó al grupo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bien plantada en el rostro y la mirada soñadora. Ichigo contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe, aquella situación era su culpa después de todo.

-¿Y bien? -Instó Kuukaku, deseosa de escuchar lo que había pasado.

-Es bastante agradable y fácil de tratar. Sin mencionar que es bonita. -Contestó contento.

Ganju silbó.

-Parece que acabas de perder tu oportunidad Ichigo.

El aludido desvió la mirada.

Kaien se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una postura confiada.

-No me molestaría quedarme con ella.

El aura negra que desprendió el pelinaranja era tan pesada, que incluso Yuzu pudo sentirla.

-Oniichan

-No vas a quedarte con ella. -Gruñó Ichigo, poniéndose de pie al fin.

Tanto Karin como Kuukaku sonrieron complacidas.

-Esa es la actitud, además no parece que vayan a volver a casa todavía.

-Sigamosles un poco más.

Esta vez Ichigo no se negó.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Él."**

 **...**

Y quizá debió de haberlo hecho porque, a partir de ahí, sólo siguió haciendo el tonto.

Sucedió que Ulquiorra y Rukia entraron en un bazar de ropa tradicional. Se suponía que Ichigo aparecería ahí como un cliente que admira un "kimono", casualmente en la línea de dirección en la que ella avanzaba. Lo cual a él le resultaba demasiado ridículo, porque ¿qué iba decir? "Oh, hola, ¿me recuerdas? soy el chico cuya madre sacó a rastras de la oreja de la fiesta a la que ambos fuimos. Y soy fanático de la ropa antigua", sí claro. Ni en un millón de años, se dijo.

Y bueno... algo hubo de cierto en esto último.

Rukia estaba por llegar hasta él, y en un instante en que ella se agachó a recoger una prenda que se le había caído, Ichigo había terminado por esconderse detrás de unos escaparates justo cuando ésta se erguía de nueva cuenta y pasaba por en frente de donde él se encontraba.

¡Qué fuerte!

Y la situación se terminó repitiendo más de una vez.

Su familia no paraba de tacharlo de cobarde y patético. Y si bien llevaban algo de razón, lo cierto era que había algo más que lo motivaba a esconderse. No sabía señalarlo con exactitud, pero era como si algo o alguien le dijera que no era todavía el momento.

Lo pensó en un momento en el que Rukia se había puesto por encima un kimono blanco con flores de durazno tejidas en la tela.

-Ulquiorra, ¿qué opinas? ¿Se me ve bien este kimono?

Su primo se había acercado a ella y la analizó a detalle, asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero había sido Ichigo quien había externado el cumplido.

-Se te ve perfecto -susurró, todavía oculto tras un escaparate.

No. Aquél encuentro estaba hecho para que él pudiera mirarla de lejos. Admirarla un poco más de cerca, al mismo tiempo.

Y se dio cuenta entonces. Que no había sido una fachada lo que él había conocido de ella. Y que quizá, para ella, él no había sido una experiencia irrepetible.

La recorrió con la mirada, analizando cada línea, cada curva; como un artista hace con una pieza de arte. Y decidió que no era un simple crush... Era algo más.

Quizá...

Quizá por fin se estaba enamorando de alguien.

...

Al final, su padre había llamado y todos tuvieron que regresar a casa. Por el resto de las vacaciones, tuvo que conformarse con aquél único encuentro. Pues el resto de los días de su estadía no volvió a tener la misma suerte de cruzarse con ella.

Quizá fuera lo mejor...

Todavía no estaba listo para ella...

* * *

 **...**

 **"Ella."**

 **...**

Rukia volvió al día siguiente a Karakura. La visita había resultado ser más corta. Su padre le había dicho que pasarían el resto de las vacaciones en Tokyo, por cuestiones familiares. Realmente no le importaba, a final de cuentas había vivido un encuentro, de esos que se narran en las novelas de fantasía que suele leer.

Y sin embargo, no pudo sacudirse la sensación de que alguien más la había estado siguiendo, la había estado observando. Lo había sentido en aquél bazar, cuando se había puesto el kimono blanco. Y por una razón que no lograba identificar, se había sentido segura, casi hasta importante y especial. Le había gustado. Incluso más que el chico de ojos color turquesa.

No dejaba de pensar en que había habido un chico de melena naranja mirándola a la distancia. Al menos según lo que había dicho Ulquiorra, y él nunca mentía. Por fin supo señalar porqué Kaien se le había hecho tan familiar. Sus facciones eran tan parecidas a Ichigo, que se preguntó si acaso fuera posible que fuesen parientes, incluso si el apellido era distinto.

Internamente agradecía el no haber tenido que cruzarse con Ichigo... Todavía tenía el miedo infundado de que la hubiese tomado por una loca, una de esas chicas fáciles que sólo les gusta divertirse. No quería arruinar la experiencia que había vivido con él en aquella fiesta.

No. En realidad quería que le durara toda la vida en la conciencia.

Asi siempre, sería el chico de sus sueños.

* * *

 **A/N: So... hoy día 9 es mi cumpleaños y sentí ganas de escribir jojojojojojo después de todo es una de las cosas que más me gustan. Salvo cuando la inspiración anda de infiel insufrible y me abandona, pero incluso ahí me dan ganas de escribir.**

 **quién sabe. . . igual tras mi festejo, regrese con mejores ideas LOL! XD**


	8. Y la maldita detención

Por todos aquellos que dejaron un comentario. =)

* * *

 **"La maldita detención."**

Bien. No todas las escuelas tienen esta modalidad, pero ¿a quién no lo han dejado castigado alguna vez? O mandado a la dirección o dejado sin alguna clase libre?

Sobre todo en la preparatoria, en donde la mayoría de las escuelas cuenta con un terrible prefecto. Y sumado al hecho, también están ese tipo de situaciones en las que irremediablemente te ves inmiscuido o involucrada, que en realidad, a la hora del castigo tiende a ser lo mismo.

Asi es que por muy bien portado que seas, en algún momento terminas ahí.

Y a veces por las razones más ridículas.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él**

 **...**

Finalmente había entrado a la preparatoria. Y eso era un logro por sí solo, pero fue justo entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a empeorar.

-Ya tuviste suficiente Kurosaki? -Cuestionó un chico de melena negra. Tenía el rostro sucio y las mangas de la chamarra arremangadas.

Su cabello siempre había llamado la atención. No parecía natural. Y aunque de niño no había representado mayor problema, en la secundaria le había ganado distintos apodos; más de uno lo consideraba un rebelde. Un punk.

Ichigo se irguió en cuatro patas, jadeante. Los otros tres chicos, con marcas de golpes y el rostro sucio también le miraron divertidos.

Pero ahora entrados en la adolescencia, donde la odisea por descubrirse a uno mismo orilla a algunos chicos a las malas andadas; montones de bandas le buscaban pelea. Y siendo quien era, jamás se echaría para atrás.

-ha

Ichigo río de medio lado, había sangre escurriéndole de la orilla del labio.

-Apenas estoy calentando.

Fue así que tras un par de maniobras (enseñadas por el mismo Isshin), cuatro chicos de la clase arriba de la de él, terminaron inconscientes en el auditorio de la escuela.

-Che! Resultaron ser unos debiluchos -concluyó, limpiándose el resto de sangre de su boca. Les dedico otra mirada y entonces su semblante cambió. Al parecer se había excedido esta vez.

Dos de los chicos tenían ya moretones en el rostro, y estaba seguro q sólo uno se había librado de que le rompiera la nariz. Pero por otro lado se lo tenían bastante bien merecido. Llevaban toda la semana instigándolo a pelear, haciéndolo pasar todo tipo de bromas de mal gusto, rumores infundados y una q otra amenaza de mala muerte.

Y aquél día había sido el colmo. Los muy infelices habían intentado usar a sus amigos como carnada. Desde luego los había detenido tan pronto lo intentaron.

-¡Kurosaki!

Sin embargo, era una pena que el prefecto llegara justo después de haber nockeado a todos... Ichigo suspiró internamente, sin duda aquello le daba mala pinta. De nada servía intentar defenderse.

-¡A la dirección!

\- Sí claro -gruñó.

Y comenzó a avanzar otra vez bajo las miradas acusadoras del resto de los presentes.

...

Caminó por los pasillos soportando las miradas acusadoras. Sabía bien que no llamarían a sus padres, la escuela entera sabia q el grupo con el que peleó eran los molestones de la preparatoria. Una pandilla de poca monta que se creía más de lo que eran. Pero si bien sabía que aquello había sido en defensa propia, igual ameritaba un sermón seguido de un castigo.

Lo cual era una pena... Ésta vez se quedaría sin el delicioso pastel que cocinaba Yuzu los jueves. Seguro es q le darían la hora entera de detención...

-Otra vez aquí Kurosaki!

Ichigo dio un respingo, deteniéndose apenas a escasos pasos de la oficina del director. El consejero escolar, Urahara, le miró sonriente. Pocos sabían que era el padrino del muchacho.

-Tienes suerte de que ni el director ni el subdirector se encuentren -le dijo abanicándose -el día de hoy estoy a cargo de la sala de detenciones.

El aludido gruñó.

-Pero igual no vas a dejarme ir, así que viene a ser lo mismo.

-Sí pero cuando menos te ahorraré el sermón. -Le miró directamente analizándolo. Y el chico le rehuyó la mirada. -Sé Porque lo hiciste y sé que entiendes que igual hay reglas. Así que te espero a la salida Kurosaki.

Urahara se alejó con una sonrisa oculta bajo su abanico, no sin antes darle la nota de detención al chico.

Ichigo sintió ganas de arrugar el papel pero se contuvo. Se había perdido la hora del almuerzo y todavía tenía clases, y no quería causarle problemas a su madre. Su padre era otra historia.

-Maldición -masculló.

La preparatoria había resultado ser una gran decepción en algunos aspectos, que a veces tenía ganas de salarse las clases, de unirse a esas pandillas, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Y no era que estuviese hundido en hoyo de miseria sin salida. Es sólo que, esperaba que la preparatoria fuese diferente a la secundaria, no sabía exactamente cómo pero, que fuese diferente.

Ojalá que el día terminará pronto. Suspiró. Si tan sólo hubiese vuelto a ver a Rukia...

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

-Rangiku, ¿qué estás haciendo con esa serpiente?

Era un día típico en la preparatoria privada de Karakura. Rukia estaba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, cuando de la nada, Rangiku había aparecido echa una fiera y se la había llevado consigo (prácticamente a rastras) hasta la parte trasera de los vestidores del equipo de basketball masculino.

-Es parte de la venganza -contestó como si con eso se entendiese todo.

Y en cierta forma lo sabía, Rukia fue capaz de conectar los puntos. No era, después de todo, un secreto el hecho de que Gin molestaba a Rangiku casi todo el tiempo y que la rubia le contestaba sus malas bromas a su manera. La morena miró al pobre animal en manos de su amiga. Pero no le hallaba sentido a aquella escena.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez?

-El muy infeliz, soltó una cucaracha en el vestidor de las chicas -le dijo, todavía apretando los dientes -estábamos cansadas tras la práctica del equipo de softball cuando tuvimos que toparnos, con ese horrible bicho.

Rukia rodó los ojos.

-Las cucarachas son bastante comunes Rangiku, me parece que estás exagerando, ¿cómo sabes que fue él quien las puso ahí? Bien pudieron haber llegado solas.

-Oh no te atrevas a dudar de mí Kuchiki -rumió la rubia.

Y entonces Rangiku le contó sobre como el marcador en su enfrentamiento con el peliplateado estaba a la par. Sobre cómo se habían insultado antes de la práctica. Pero más que nada le narró todavía con pasión, cómo el culpable había estado esperando a las chicas, junto con su grupo de amigos, afuera del vestidor, con cámaras de sus celulares encendidas mientras reían.

-Y no fue una, conté tres cucarachas, ¿entiendes? -bufó molesta.

Rukia negó con la cabeza, aquello era un juego infantil, se dijo.

-¿Y por qué la serpiente?

-Bueno mejoraré su mala broma -explicó Rangiku, sonriendo satisfecha por la genialidad de su idea -en vez de los vestidores, soltaremos a _sneaky_ directamente en las duchas y para evitar sospechas sólo grabaremos con un celular.

-¿Y cómo piensas entrar sin ser vista? Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré cuidando que no haya moros en la costa?

-¿Quién dijo que yo voy a entrar?

La mirada que le dedicó Rangiku hizo que entendiera todo más rápido. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

-¡Estás demente si crees que voy a entrar yo!

-Oh vamos Rukia

-¡No!

-Nadie sospecharía de ti con lo "buena niña" que eres -la aludida le miró feo pero ella la ignoró -además si te atrapan, a lo mucho te mandarán a la sala de detención.

-¡Te parece poco? -inquirió molesta.

Fue entonces que Rangiku decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Estás en deuda conmigo Kuchiki

Rukia se quedó muda y la miró con pavor y algo parecido a una desesperada molestia.

-No te atreverías.

Rangiku levantó a sneaky.

-Oh no lo sé... Puede que aprenda a soltar la lengua como sneaky lo hace -dijo imitando a la serpiente que en ese momento sacó por igual la lengua.

Rukia apretó las manos en puños, sabiéndose vencida.

Un día antes de las vacaciones se había escapado de casa para asistir a una fiesta para tener un "encuentro" con un chico que había conocido en Okinawa. Y Rangiku la había atrapado en el acto, pero para su sorpresa, la había cubierto delante de sus padres, haciéndose pasar por ella; fingiendo que dormía en su cama.

...

Así fue como minutos más tarde, se escabullía entre los pasillos de los vestidores, directo a la sección de las duchas. Sólo tenía que soltar la serpiente, fijar el celular en un lugar alto en modo de grabación y salir antes de ser vista.

Acomodó primero el cel, sus movimientos enmudecidos por el correr del agua y las voces de los chicos. Después bajó a sneaky dejándola caer en el suelo. El animal avanzó inseguro y Rukia lo tomó como su señal para darse la vuelta e irse.

-¡Iiih!

Pero no contaba con que el mugroso animal se le enroscara en la pierna.

-¡Qué haces? -exclamó en un alto susurro, sacudiendo la pierna en un intento de que se la soltara -se supone que tienes que ir hacia allá.

Los chicos comenzaron a salir y ella trató se esconderse lo más que pudo. Forcejeó hasta que finalmente (por la fuerza con que sacudió la pierna, ayudada con la mano con la que jaló al animal) la serpiente salió literalmente volando y fue a dar en la cabeza de uno de los chicos, que estaba saliendo de la regadera.

Rukia se tapó la boca por inercia, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y entonces el caos empezó.

-¡Una serpiente!

-¡Ah!

-¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!

-¡Ah!

No podía ser vista, así que se escondió detrás de los casilleros, arrellanándose en el suelo. Pretendía salir una vez el caos cesara. Lo cual fue cuando todos los chicos abandonaron el recinto. Fue hasta donde estaba el cel y pulso "stop". Luego tomó a la serpiente y la dejó salir por una de las ventanillas.

Ahora sólo tenía que irse.

Al llegar a la entrada, sin embargo, y jalar de la perilla, la puerta no se abrió.

Lo intentó una vez más y el resultado fue el mismo. Una y otra vez ¡Maldición! Quiso gritar y desesperada, sólo pudo decidir salir por la ventanilla. Al menos así aprovecharía uno de los escasos beneficios de su estatura. Intentó reírse.

Mas cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, tras saltar fuera del pequeño espacio.

-Hola Rukia chan

Gin estaba ahí, todavía con la toalla en la cintura y nada más y nada menos que sneaky rodeándole el cuello.

El prefecto llegó después.

La dejarían ir si decía quién la había obligado a hacer eso, pero tanto ella como Gin sabían que no lo haría. Una hora de detención no se comparaba al revuelo que armaría su madre si se enterara de su escapada nocturna.

-¡A detención! -Gritó el prefecto.

Rukia suspiró.

Adiós a su perfil impecable.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Ella y él."**

 **...**

-Esto es toda una sorpresa Kuchiki chan.

Rukia contuvo el impulso de querer rodar los ojos y trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse impasible y firme. Pero era algo inútil, tratándose de Urahara. Así que al final terminó haciendo un molesto puchero.

-Ni siquiera debería de estar aquí -gruñó.

Urahara rió con fuerza detrás de su abanico.

-Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucho a los alumnos decir eso... -soltó sonriendo -seguramente tendría mi propia tienda.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes, tu propia tienda.

-Cierto -recordó sonriendo -y tú tienes una hora de detención, así que escoge tu lugar Kuchiki san.

La chica inspiró con fuerza, todavía molesta. Recorrió el salón con la mirada, al menos eran pocos estudiantes; la mayoría de los lugares estaban vacíos. Se acomodó casi al fondo, en una banca casi pegada a la ventana. Se acomodó en el asiento y sacó su libreta de dibujo y su estuche de lápices.

Si iba a pasar una hora ahí, mejor que estuviese bien entretenida. Sabía que Urahara no le diría nada por ello.

...

Cuando la campana había sonado, Ichigo se había levantado y comenzado a andar a la sala de detención. Uryuu le había acompañado, dado que eran compañeros en el proyecto de ciencias, para su mala suerte. Acabaron de ponerse de acuerdo a escasos pasos de llegar a la sala de detención.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre pelearte dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela. -Le dijo mirándolo con la acusación en los ojos.

Fuera del corte en el labio inferior y un moretón cerca del ojo, no había evidencia de que su amigo hubiese estado involucrado en una pelea. Y sin embargo el aire que daba el aspecto de su persona casi evidenciaba lo contrario.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera, llevármelos a un callejón? -refutó Ichigo, las cejas bien juntas.

-Habría sido mejor para tu perfil académico.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro, hasta que entonces hubiesen llamado a mis padres por salarme las clases.

-Eso habría sido más fácil de explicar al menos.

-Da igual, ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. -Gruñó.

-Buena suerte entonces. -Bufó Uryuu, antes de abandonarlo a la entrada del salón.

Ichigo inspiró con molestia y entró en el lugar. Urahara levantó la vista del libro que leía tan pronto lo notó.

-Kurosaki kun, un poco más y juraría que estabas escapando del castigo -rió.

El aludido rodó los ojos.

-Déjate de las bromas, quiero acabar con esto sin tener que discutir por tonterías.

El rubio rió por lo bajo.

-Elige tu lugar y mejor suerte para la próxima.

Hizo lo que le dijo, por suerte había pocos alumnos notó. Se sentaría en el asiento que tuviese en frente se dijo, pero al bajar la mochila por el rabillo del ojo, volvió a encontrarla.

-Rukia -susurró.

La joven estaba tan metida en su bosquejo, que ni siquiera se había percatado del recién llegado. Atrás del mismo, Urahara se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Pasarás toda la hora de detención de pie Kurosaki kun?

Ichigo gruñó, pero se abstuvo de contestar.

Había un lugar vacío justo al lado de Rukia. Como quien no quiere la cosa, avanzó por el lugar y se sentó junto en el asiento vacío a la derecha de la morena. Sólo entonces la misma se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia, pero no se molestó en quitar su atención de su dibujo. Ichigo tamborileó los dedos sobre la butaca. Urahara volvió la atención a su libro, o al menos eso esperó el muchacho.

Ichigo entonces sacó lápiz y una libreta. Escribió algo en una equina y luego arrancó la hoja hasta hacerla una bola.

Instantes después, la misma bola de papel cayó sobre el escritorio de Rukia.

-¿Qué demonios? -cuestionó de golpe, mirando el objeto antes de levantar la mirada para ver al culpable.

-Yo.

Pero tan pronto lo hizo, se quedó sin palabras y el enojo se evaporó mucho más rápido que el agua.

-Ichigo.

-Silencio chicos -les advirtió Urahara, pasando página.

Ichigo le hizo señas a Rukia en dirección al papel. La chica desenvolvió la hoja y leyó el mensaje. La sonrisa se desenvolvió en sus labios, mientras giraba por lo ridículo de aquello.

Se leía "Yo!" en buena caligrafía.

Rukia escribió su respuesta, y cuando el rubio no miraba se la dio a su compañero. Ichigo hizo lo mismo que ella había hecho tras leer el mensaje.

"¿Cómo sigue tu oreja?", decía.

Contuvo el impulso de decirle algo parecido a "bitch".

Durante los siguientes veintitrés minutos, estuvieron enfrascados en escribir y mandar mensajes dentro de aquella bola arrugada.

"Lo bueno de las orejas es que se recuperan más pronto que el orgullo; ¿qué tal está el tuyo por cierto, después de que tu padre te sacara a rastras?"

"Ok, ésa estuvo buena. Pero sigo saliendo mejor parada que tú."

"Te concedo ésa. ...Entonces, ¿te caigo bien?"

"Puede decirse... ¿Y yo a ti?"

Ichigo quiso escribir 'me gustas', pero se contuvo.

"Me agradas... Entonces ¿dibujas?"

"Garabateo"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"No te voy a decir"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Por qué sí?"

¿Por qué le gustaba alegar?, se quejó mentalmente.

Suspiró.

"Muéstramelo"

"Quizá después"

Después... Eso significaría que se seguirían viendo, ¿cierto? La miró un instante.

Y entonces Urahara volvió a regañarlos. Ichigo se guardó la hoja en el bolsillo del pantalón.

El resto del tiempo estuvo dividido en dos partes, en la primera, Rukia se concentró en hacer un dibujo, en la segunda, ambos se hablaron a base de señas. Fuera de su personalidad, Ichigo empezó a arremedar a Urahara a base de gestos y Rukia hacía lo posible por no reír tan alto.

Entonces un hombre entró. Y Rukia al verlo se compuso de golpe, su rostro total seriedad. Ichigo volteó al ver al recién llegado.

Era el padre de Rukia.

Dijo algo a Urahara y éste le informó a la morena que podía irse.

La aludida hizo lo que se le dijo, pero antes de pasar de Ichigo le dejó de regalo el dibujo. Tan pronto abandonó el salón, el muchacho se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, faltaban menos de quince minutos para que se cumpliera la hora.

Ella se fue antes de que él pudiera pedirle el teléfono.

Miró la hoja y la abrió tan sólo para reír al instante después. Aquél dibujo era horrible. Pero el color de cabello del conejo, dejaba en claro que la joven lo había dibujado a él. Llevaba el ceño fruncido.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él**

 **...**

Cuando llegó a su casa fue toda una rutina. Estaba seguro de que había bloqueado "sin querer" el ataque de recibimiento por parte de su padre. Y para el shock de los miembros de su familia, se había ido directamente a su habitación tan pronto había tomado su plato con su porción de cena, sin buscar pelear de vuelta con su padre. Como lo predijo ya no había postre. Pero realmente no importaba.

-¿Y ahora qué bicho le picó -había cuestionado Karin.

Pero nadie había sido capaz de dar con una explicación. Sin embargo, era más que evidente la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del muchacho y que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Estaba más que lívido, estaba feliz, como no se le había visto desde que había iniciado la preparatoria. Y todos pensaron que quizá las cosas cambiarían para bien aunque fuera un poco.

Esa noche, mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos puestos, Ichigo escribió un verso dedicado a Rukia, por muy cursi que aquello resultase.

Lo había escrito por encima del ridículo dibujo de conejo de cabello naranja, que ella le había obsequiado. Y había decidido guardarlo en su casillero, tan pronto fuera lunes, no quería que ni su padre, ni Yuzu, ni siquiera Karin, tuvieran material con qué chantajearlo.

Esa noche se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y todo lo que su mente conjuró, fueron visiones de ella.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Como lo predijo su castigo no había sido tan grande. Rukia les contó lo que había sucedido, obviando la parte en la que Rangiku la chantajeaba, por supuesto. Sus padres simplemente le dijeron que debía evitar inmiscuirse en las jugarretas de Rangiku. Y le prohibieron salir con ella durante una semana. Lo cual era poco, considerando que ni ella misma soportaba a veces el ritmo de la rubia.

Esa noche se había ido a su habitación con una taza de chocolate caliente. Se había sentado en su cama con el cuaderno de dibujo abierto en su regazo. La mirada perdida en el cielo a través de la ventana.

Esa noche, se había dormido hasta tarde, aprovechando que era viernes. Su celular en el marco de la ventana, sonaba con las canciones de moda; pero todas tenían un tema en común: el amor.

Esa noche su cuaderno de dibujo no consiguió un boceto nuevo, si uno un montón de letras y corazones de colores naranjas.

Esa noche se durmió sobre la página en donde había escrito su nombre unido con una "y" al lado del nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

 **A/N:**


	9. Toda adolescencia conlleva al drama

Lo siento, sé que dije que esta historia sería una comedia de pi a pa. Pero no sería realista si no hubiese un lado triste en la misma, que es lo que pretendo (que sea realista). Además, no había otro modo realmente de explicar el cambio en la actitud de ambos, especialmente de Ichigo.…

Inspirado por la canción **heaven forbid** de **The Fray**. Si pueden imaginarse este capítulo, tras haberlo leído y con la música de fondo, créanme cuando les digo que la experiencia se intensifica.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él y Ella.**

 **...**

La oficina del director era un caos esa mañana.

La junta directiva se había reunido a discutir el problema que representaban ciertas pandillas de la escuela y los enfrentamientos que tenían con las de otras escuelas.

-No podemos permitir que esta situación se repita.

-Divide y conquistarás, quizá deberíamos de empezar por ahí.

Eran en total tres hombres y dos mujeres. El director Yamamoto, el subdirector Aizen, el consejero escolar Urahara, la presidenta de la mesa directiva de padres de familia Nanao y la dueña de la escuela Hallibel.

-¿Y si eso hace que se aumente el número de integrantes? ¡Podríamos terminar con toda una escuela de yakuzas! -dijo Nanao exasperada.

Urahara y Hallibel estaban en silencio, ambos analizando aquellas posibilidades. Sus pros y sus contras.

El segundo año de preparatoria había comenzado y a partir del segundo mes, la popularidad de las pandillas de la escuela había subido considerablemente y ahora era una grande; e incluso había habido encuentros con estudiantes de otros institutos. Aquello nunca había pasado.

Urahara estaba viendo los expedientes de los chicos que formaban dicho grupo, había notado al instante que había uno que no encajaba para nada ahí.

-Entonces sólo debemos alejar al líder. –Dijo de pronto, el resto le miró con atención.

-Opino lo mismo –fue la respuesta de Hallibel tras ver el expediente del chico que Urahara estaba señalando.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo –dijo Aizen, -Pero él no es el líder.

-No, pero es la fuerza –aportó Yamamoto.

Tanto Isshin como Masaki, padres del mismo, habían sido alumnos del hombre que dirigía aquella escuela y les tenía cariño; así que no era raro que conociera de cerca al hijo de los mismos. Y por tanto entendía el dolor del muchacho, lo había dejado pasar creyendo que le había estado haciendo un bien, (igual que estaba seguro, Urahara había hecho), ahora se daba cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Ése dolor ahora era rencor. Debió haber intervenido antes.

-Kurosaki siempre se ve involucrado en los enfrentamientos –continuó el director –pero él nunca los empieza. Él simplemente quiere descargar la ira que siente y ha terminado jalando a otros consigo. Y es bastante obvio que el resto de los chicos le han sacado provecho.

-Entonces está claro –dijo Aizen –debemos quitarle la fuerza. Hablaré con los directores de los otros institutos para informar que nos hemos hecho cargo del problema, y pedirles por tanto que refrenen a los suyos.

-Me parece bien –dijo Hallibel –no quiero que estemos en malas relaciones, es malo para el negocio. ¿Qué harán con Kurosaki?

-Lo cambiaremos de grupo –propuso Urahara.

Los demás le miraron no muy seguros.

-El ciclo ya ha empezado, vamos casi por la mitad. ¿No será un cambio muy brusco para él? –inquirió Nanao con preocupación –podría salirnos el tiro por la culata. Además ¿qué otro grupo además de Yoruichi le aceptaría?

-El grupo de Occhi sensei podría funcionar –aportó el rubio. –Esa mujer acepta a cualquiera.

Aizen dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. Lo cierto es que comenzaba a hallarle sentido a la propuesta del rubio.

-Kuchiki chan está ahí además.

Todos le miraron confusos.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Urahara sonrió y tras parpadear un par de veces, fue Hallibel quien acabó por entenderlo.

-Está enamorado de ella, ¿cierto? –inquirió, con los ojos abiertos tras la sorpresa.

El hombre se arrellanó aún más en su asiento.

-¡A saber! –exclamó divertido –sólo digo que esa niña tiene algo que influye en las decisiones que toma y que deberíamos aprovecharlo.

-¿Puedes probarlo? –cuestionó Yamamoto.

-El último enfrentamiento con la escuela Seiyu –les recordó, la luz del entendimiento comenzó a brillar en los ojos de sus compañeros –Kuchiki Rukia estaba practicando con el equipo de porristas. Y Kurosaki se negó a abandonar la banca en la que descansaba para ir a pelear. Quizá los demás no lo notaron, pero conozco a mi sobrino y sé que lo que no quería era dejar de ver a Kuchiki chan.

-Está decidido entonces –declaró el director. –Kurosaki Ichigo irá a partir de este momento en la clase 2 -1 a cargo de Occhi sensei. Y Kuchiki Rukia deberá permanecer como su compañera en todos sus proyectos hasta el final del ciclo.

-Van a volver loca a esa niña –declaró Hallibel, casi como una queja pero más como una burla –pero está bien. Quién sabe, quizá hasta sea el comienzo de una historia de amor.

-Avisemos de inmediato a Occhi sensei de lo decidido –dijo Aizen -¿qué haremos con el resto de los chicos?

-Suspendámolos por una semana –aportó Urahara –así cuando regresen no sabrán cómo volver a acercarse a Kurosaki, ni mucho menos cómo alejarlo de Kuchiki chan.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. La reunión terminó.

…

El director mismo había ido a la sala de detenciones a reunirse con los miembros de la pandilla (eran 17 en total) para informar sobre lo que les sucedería a cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, Ichigo había sido dejado fuera del aula, no se le había permitido entrar. Estaba por volver a sentarse en una de las bancas del pasillo cuando Urahara lo abordó.

-Sígueme –le dijo.

El muchacho no pudo más que hacer como le decía. Avanzó detrás de él, mochila sobre el hombro, hasta estar cerca de llegar al salón de la clase 2 – 1.

Ichigo juntó las cejas, confuso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Este será tu nuevo salón.

-¿Qué! –le miró escandalizado.

-No te quejes, te fue mejor que al resto –le aseguró. Y la mirada que le dedicó obligó al chico a callarse. No tenía modo de refutarle nada a él. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

Ichigo tragó seco.

-Por favor, deja de dar problemas a partir de ahora. –Le ordenó. –Hablaré con la maestra, antes de que te permita entrar. Quédate sentado aquí en el pasillo mientras tanto.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta sin anunciarse. El grupo enteró le miró y saludó. Pidió hablar con Occhi sensei y la misma se excusó de sus alumnos, dejándoles a cargo del representante de grupo, para que continuaran con las actividades.

Occhi cerró la puerta detrás de sí y logró ver al chico por encima del hombro del consejero escolar. Se veía frustrado y molesto, pero debajo de todo, se veía bastante contrito y triste.

Ichigo los miró hablar, sin prestar verdadera atención a las reacciones en el rostro de la mujer. Ya nada importaba realmente.

Aquello se sentía como un castigo peor que la misma expulsión de la escuela. Después de todo, no estaba realmente empezando de cero. Estaba en el mismo lugar, con la misma gente que ya le conocía.

-Kurosaki –le llamó su padrino y le miró al instante –está listo, te dejo a cargo de tu nueva maestra. –Y luego se retiró sin más.

La mujer le sonrió.

-Bienvenido a la clase 2 – 1. Voy a anunciarte, por favor sígueme.

El muchacho contuvo el impulso de querer escapar. Se irguió e hizo como le pedía. El corazón le latía en el pecho con fuerza cuando la puerta se abrió para él. Sabía muy bien de quién era éste salón. O mejor dicho, quién pertenecía a éste.

-Chicos tengo un anuncio que darles –empezó la maestra –a partir de ahora Kurosaki Ichigo será parte de este grupo.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Ichigo miraba al frente, pasando la mirada de sus compañeros hasta perderse en algún punto distante de la pared al fondo, negándose a reconocer a la chica que le miraba con verdadera sorpresa.

Kuchiki Rukia.

-No hacen falta presentaciones –continuó la maestra –estoy segura de que ya se conocen. Su compañero ha pasado por una situación difícil y les pido sean comprensivos. No quiero problemas. Por cierto, Nozomi.

-¿Sí? –asintió la misma.

-Siéntate al frente por favor. Kurosaki kun es muy alto y no puede sentarse al frente. –Explicó.

-De acuerdo –asintió la aludida no muy segura, dedicándole una mirada a quien fuera su mejor amiga.

-Rukia chan

-¿Sí?

Pero la maestra no le contestó, se giró hacia Ichigo y continuó.

-Sientate al lado de la alumna que te acabo de nombrar.

Tanto los dos aludidos como el resto del grupo le miraron perplejos. No hacía falta presentar a Rukia, con decir que se sentara en el lugar de Nozomi era más que suficiente. ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora su loca maestra?

Ichigo inspiró con fuerza, apretando el agarre en su mochila, avanzó hasta el lugar que le habían dicho.

El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza pero pesadamente cada latido. El aire se tornó espeso. Rukia desvió la mirada, concentrándose en su cuaderno; aquello le hirió en el orgullo al chico, que se sentó sin más a un lado suyo.

El silencio que se cernió entonces sobre ellos era sepulcral. Aquello resultaba bastante incómodo.

Asi que no fue una sorpresa, cuando aquel plan terminó estallándoles en la cara.

...

Empezó como siempre por terceros. A la hora del almuerzo, más de uno quiso acercarse a conocer al chico "nuevo"; más bien a descubrir poqué estaba allí, se dijo él mismo. Rukia pensaba igual.

Y entonces la cosa escaló.

Teniendo el carácter que tenía, no fue de extrañar que poco le durara la paciencia. Las malas contestaciones cortantes no se hicieron esperar. El ceño fruncido evidenciaba lo irritado que se estaba sintiendo. Y Rukia quiso intervenir, realmente quiso ayudar, pero no le estaban dejando mucho terreno.

El problema verdadero vino cuando Nozomi hizo un comentario sin afán de ofender, pero q terminó consiguiendo eso mismo. Ichigo le respondió levantando la voz, incluso se había levantado del asiento. Y, siendo una amiga cercana de Rukia, la Morena no tardó en ponérsele de frente y comenzar a arremeter contra él.

Y había algo interesante en la forma en la que discutían, se dijo el resto del grupo; tan pasional, como una pareja de casados. Y divertida e incoherente al mismo tiempo, habían saltado de tema en tema que ya hasta parecía ridícula.

Cuando los temas se acabaron, comenzaron los insultos a su persona.

-¡Enana!

-¡Cabeza de zanahoria!

Entonces entró el profesor de matemáticas, y la discusión se vio forzada a terminar. Ambos se sentaron a regañadientes. Molestos y bufando.

Y arrepentidos y tristes.

No se suponía que aquél encuentro fuera así...

Los dos eran orgullosos y tercos, además. Ninguno diría que lo sentía, no eran tan íntimos en ese sentido. Y ahora, dudaban de que realmente alguna vez lo fueran.

* * *

 **"Toda adolescencia lleva drama."**

 **...**

Es duro crecer. Por tanto la adolescencia es todavía más dura. De ahí su significado "adolecer", "doler".

La palabra misma es dura de por sí. Y la experiencia misma se supera sola y con creces.

Todo lo sientes mil veces más fuerte de lo que realmente es.

Y no importa si no tienes verdaderos problemas en tu adolescencia. Si siempre estás sonriendo, si siempre estás de juerga. Porque a todos nos llega. En distintos momentos y por distintos periodos. Nadie se salva. Por muy fuerte que seas, hay un punto en el que irreparablemente te quiebras.

Y aunque te mantengas firme y recuerdes con sendas sonrisas aquellas experiencias, es sólo el reflejo de que lograste superar aquella crisis, mas no que nunca existiera.

Todos sufrimos en la adolescencia.

Unos más que otros.

Otros menos.

Pero todos, al fin, sufren.

Ahora bien, a veces sufres por el quebrar de otros. A veces incluso son otros los que te quiebran. Y de pronto tu vida parece una novela, o una de esas series donde los personajes cambian de pareja como de calcetines; incluso si en la vida real no es así. Porque verás, no lo es.

La realidad es que no somos tan magnánimos ni tan inocentes. Estamos llenos de culpas y rencores. Y aquellos a los que les vale, son a los que más les pesa. Pocos realmente logran salvarse de estos sentimientos.

Y lo cierto es, que sin importar el número de amigos que tengas, ninguno de ellos te hace sentir lo suficientemente seguro como para asincerarte. Así que navegas en tu adolescencia enredado en las desviaciones de tu propia mente. Repasando monólogos de lo que sientes. Y deseando, que pase todo.

Que termine pronto.

Y si a esto le sumas, ciertas tragedias que la vida tiene reservadas para ti, casi como si le divirtiera verte sufrir…

Bueno…

La adolescencia duele.

Y el drama es su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Rukia estaba furiosa al final de aquél día. Por alguna razón que no acababa de entender, le habían cambiado a su pareja de Prácticas, y en su lugar habían dejado al odioso de Kurosaki.

Y no era que aquello le molestara realmente, no se engañaría a tal punto. Pero era el hecho de que ya no sabía cómo actuar con él. Se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo. Discutiendo por tonterías, y aunque admitía que era divertido; había otras veces en que era simplemente era desesperante. Porque...

Porque...

Rukia se detuvo de pie a la entrada de la habitación de su madre, con la mano en el picaporte. La razón por la que ella misma había cambiado tanto, estaba dentro de aquella habitación...

Abrió la puerta.

-¿Mamá?

Hisana estaba sentada en una mullida mecedora, tenía una cobija cubriéndole las piernas. La televisión estaba encendida, pero la mujer la apagó tan pronto su hija entró en la habitación.

-Hola Rukia, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? -sonrío.

...

Seis meses atrás.

-¿No has vuelto a ver a Kurosaki?

Rukia se detuvo a analizar la pregunta un instante, su cuerpo estaba frente al escaparate de una tienda de pasteles; irónicamente había un pastel de fresas en el centro del mostrador. Había salido a pasear aquella tarde en compañía de Nozomi, su compañera de grupo y desde entonces una de sus más cercanas amigas. El cabello de Nozomi era negro, pero llevaba reflejos verdes en el mismo, su estilo era un tanto "punk".

La mirada de Rukia se perdió un instante más en aquella tarta antes de responder.

-Bueno... Me he cruzado con él en los pasillos y en las horas de clubs, pero realmente nunca he podido entablar conversación con él.

-Vaya, qué mal.

-Sí. Pero no importa -aseguró con una sonrisa, -El ciclo ya terminó y tan pronto pasen las vacaciones, quizá nos toque en el mismo grupo.

Nozomi sonrió divertida.

-Quizá.

Pasearon un rato más y tomaron el almuerzo en un "Subway". Las horas pasaron con prisa y pronto se hizo tarde, era hora de regresar. Abordaron el tren de regreso a Karakura, siguiendo animadas la conversación de los chicos de la escuela.

Arribaron cerca de las seis de la tarde.

Al salir de la estación, las chicas notaron el coche que esperaba justo a la entrada.

-Es mi padre -dijo Nozomi -¿Segura que no quieres que te llevemos?

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-Quedé de verme con mi mamá a dos cuadras, vamos a la tienda de vestidos de noche.

-Me había olvidado de la boda de tu prima. -Exclamó Nozomi -salúdala de mi parte y ojalá que no te pelees mucho con tu madre.

Rukia soltó un gruñido. Estaba más que consciente del drama al que se estaba metiendo. Tendría que luchar con todo, para evitar el que su madre la vistiera como toda una cortesana.

-Haré el intento -prometió.

...

La boutique Piffle, era de alta costura, así que era de esperarse el que se encontrará en las afueras de la ciudad. Tenia, además, una gran gama de vestidos que cubrían los gustos y tradiciones de distintas culturas, de modo que era el lugar ideal si buscabas algo más en específico. Cuando Rukia llegó, su madre estaba decidiéndose entre dos vestidos, totalmente opuestos entre sí. No necesitaba anunciarse, sabía que incluso si no la miraba, su madre sabía que era ella.

-Te aviso no voy a usar ninguno.

Hisana suspiró irritaba.

-Al menos deberías intentar probártelos -insistió. -No siempre vas a poseer est a belleza tan Inocente, deberías aprovecharla.

-Pero tú quieres que me vea todo menos inocente -refutó, pero tomó los vestidos justo como su madre quería.

-Rukia -comenzó su madre con el tono controlado -no te voy a llevar de pantalon, ni mucho menos de conjunto de faldas insípidas.

Adentro del vestidor, la aludida se molestó.

-No tengo tan mal gusto

-No digo eso, pero estas soltera

-¿Y eso qué?

-Quiero que actúes como la edad que tienes

-¡Mamá!

Y la discusión siguió durante todo el rato que estuvieron ahí. En algún punto Hisana había perdido la paciencia, pero por primera vez a Rukia no parecía importarle.

-Deberías darme gusto al menos una vez. -Se quejó su madre, deteniéndose de golpe.

Rukia la siguió por los pasillos.

-Mamá no voy a...

Y el corazón se le detuvo tan pronto la alcanzó.

-¿Mamá?

Hisana estaba tendida de lado en el suelo, sin moverse.

-¿Qué ocurre? -se acercó lentamente hasta ella con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo. Al dar la vuelta pudo ver la sangre, y al avanzar aún más, notar que la sangre había salido de la boca de su madre y de su nariz. -¡Mamá!

La gente en la tienda giró de inmediato en dirección a ella.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Alguien llamó una ambulancia, Rukia no supo quién lo hizo. El tiempo se volvió sur real mientras se aferraba a su madre, intentando que ésta despertara.

No fue sino hasta que llegaron al hospital y se llevaron a su madre dentro de la sala de urgencias que reaccionó al fin. Su teléfono había soñado, atrayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Era Rangiku. Tras escuchar las incoherencias que le decía la morena, le dijo que iría a verla de inmediato . Que llamara a su padre mientras tanto.

Byakuya acababa de salir de una reunión cuando recibió la llamada de su hija.

-Rukia que...

-¡Papá! Estamos en el hospital... Mamá está... Mamá está...!

-Tranquilízate y dime lo que sucede -le interrumpió. Un frío le invadió el cuerpo al oírla en ese estado.

-No lo sé, se desmayó, y había mucha sangre!

El corazón se le fue al suelo.

-Descuida Rukia, voy para allá, resiste hasta entonces. -Cortó la llamada y se dirigió hacia el chofer -conduce al hospital central, de prisa! Al área de emergencia!

-¡De inmediato señor!

...

Aquellos veintitrés minutos se hicieron eternos para Rukia mientras esperaba a su padre. Cuando éste llegó como un torbellino las emociones la atacaron con más fuerza.

-¡Rukia!

-¡Papá!

Él la sostuvo en sus brazos, mientras ella le contaba lo que había sucedido. Una hora después, el doctor salió para informarles que estaba estable y que tenía el diagnóstico.

-Tiene leucemia y un pequeño aneurisma.

Rukia se ahogó con las palabras.

-u,un un qué?

-Rukia, por qué no esperas afuera con Rangiku?

No estaba muy convencida, péro se sentía cansada y derrotada. Y había accedido sin reprochar nada.

Despues se enteraría que su madre estaba destinada a morir pronto, sin saber exactamente qué tan pronto. Desde entonces, se había vuelto complaciente de la misma. Dejando una máscara de hielo frente a todos los demás.

Tenia el corazón roto, no dejaría que nadie más le hiciera daño.

...

Rukia se sentó junto a su madre, al pie de la mecedora y le abrazó por el dorso.

-Bien -le dijo -hay un alumno nuevo en mi salón. Y es un completo idiota.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Él."**

 **...**

Contrario a los últimos días, Ichigo llego temprano aquel día. Como lo supuso Urahara no les dijo nada de lo ocurrido a sus padres y suspiró aliviado.

-Vaya, no peleaste esta vez.

Karin le miraba desde el sofá. Durante los últimos mese, Karin había sido una especie de confidente forzada para su hermano. El muchacho nunca decía nada, pero su hermana lo conocía tan bien, que no hacía falta. Ella deducía la situación y casi siempre estaba ahí para abogar por el mismo. Algo que poco a poco había comenzado a ser más difícil; pues los enfrentamientos del chico iban en aumento.

-La junta directiva se hizo cargo -dijo, sabiendo que su hermana deduciría el resto.

-¿Pasó algo bueno? -cuestionó ella después de analizarlo un instante.

No sabía señalarlo, pero había algo diferente en el chico. Se veía más vivo, al menos su mirada lo hacía.

...

Exactamente seis meses atrás.

La puerta de la habitación del muchacho se abrió de golpe. Kaien se asomó por la misma.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Vayamos al centro! -exclamó dejándose entrar.

-¿Otra vez? -gruñó el aludido desde la cama, estaba leyendo un manga.

Desde el final de las vacaciones, Kaien había insistido en que quería ir a estudiar a Karakura. Y aunque muchos le cuestionaron él jamás dio una respuesta coherente. Si acaso, cada vez se escuchaba más ridículo. Pero una semana después de la detención compartida de Ichigo y Rukia, Kaien apareció en la casa de su primo, maletas en mano.

Se había transferido a la escuela del mismo y comenzado a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes que estaba en el primer piso. La gente que no los conocía juraría que los muchachos eran gemelos igual que Yuzu y Karin.

-Vamos no seas hermitaño -respondió el pelinegro -es el estreno de la mejor película de cómics hecha sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Te informo que la historia siempre es la misma -refutó en el mismo tono gruñón y sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

-Bueno sí, pero los efectos mejoran.

Y tenía razón, película tras película de _Marvel_ se va superando la una a la otra.

-Anímate. Yo invito.

Hubo un cambio en el gesto del pelinaranja que Kaien notó al instante. El muchacho siguió presionando.

-Incluiré la cena -canturreó.

Ichigo cerró el manga de golpe.

-Sólo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer -dijo, y se le levantó justo después.

Kaien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

...

La película duró cerca de dos horas y como Ichigo lo había dicho fue demasiado predecible. Pero disfrutó salir con Kaien. No lo diría en voz alta, pero prefería la compañía de su primo a la de sus actuales amigos. Eso de salir en grupo no se le daba y le agradaba por fin tener un mejor amigo. Además, su primo era el único que parecía notar que Ichigo no era huraño, era más bien tímido.

"Eres un hijo de mami", solía decirle. Y al siguiente instante estaban enfrascados en una pelea de puños sin sentido. Lo cierto era que Kaien era una versión joven del padre de Ichigo Isshin, aunque un poco más centrado y menos loco.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no sería tan terrible. -Le habló tan pronto salieron del cine.

-Al menos estuvo entretenida.

-Si tuvieras una vida amorosa, no estarías solo en un día sin escuela -refutó el moreno.

Ichigo entornó los ojos.

-¿Cuándo me dejarás en paz? Cualquiera diría que de todos, tú deberías entenderlo.

Y lo hacía, lo hizo al menos.

-No puedes comparar Ichigo, Miyako y yo éramos pareja, tú siquiera has podido entablar una conversación decente con ella.

-No es tan sencillo

-¿Qué lo es?

Por ese instante el pelinaranjo se sintió frustrado. Kaien tenía la razón en lo que le decía.

Su primo había conocido a una jovencita de nombre Miyako cuando entró en la secundaria; la joven era un año mayor que él. Se habían enamorado casi al instante y el muchacho había decidido no dejarla ir. El problema fue que la vida tenía su propio capricho decidido. Tras dos años y medio de noviazgo, Miyako había perdido la vida en un accidente automovilístico. Había muerto al instante, junto con el resto de su familia.

Había sido una gran tragedia, una terrible tragedia que por poco Kaien no supera... Y ésa era una de las principales razones por las que Ichigo lo admiraba. El chico además había decidido que no podía entregarle su corazón a ninguna otra chica. A pesar de que aún era muy joven para decidir aquello. Y casi siempre estaba sonriendo, y en movimiento, como si temiera el que al quedarse quieto la tristeza volviera a alcanzarle.

-Tal vez estés por delante de mí en ese aspecto -le dijo Ichigo, tan pronto cruzaron la calle, avanzando por los callejones iluminados por las farolas -pero es injusto que me lances a experimentar algo cuando tú ya te has rendido.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas en ese aspecto.

-¿En serio? -cuestionó con sarcasmo.

Kaien rió por lo bajo.

-¿Y si te dijera que me he vuelto a enamorar?

Ambos chicos se detuvieron entonces, o al menos Ichigo lo hizo y Kaien tuvo que imitarle. Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos. Ichigo intentaba ver más allá de la expresión del chico, interpretar el brillo en esas orbes de aguamarina que hasta ahora se daba cuenta, había pasado por alto. Ciertamente algo había cambiado en su persona.

-¿Y quién es...

¡BAM!

Una serie de disparos se escuchó entonces, una alarma chirriante sonó al instante después. Estaban asaltando el supermercado de la esquina.

-Hay que llamar a la policía cuanto antes. -Dijo Ichigo sacando el celular.

Eran tres sujetos, con el rostro cubierto en máscaras y armados cada uno. Salieron corriendo, alarmando a la gente que todavía transitaba por las calles. Unos cuantos se quedaron en shock, sin poder moverse. Subieron de prisa a una furgoneta, en donde otro más los esperaba para arrancar al instante en que subieron todos.

-Tenemos que ver que estén bien.

-¡No, Kaien!

El moreno corrió hasta el supermercado (seguido de Ichigo), en donde todo era un caos, estantes estaban volteados y miles de víveres yacían por el suelo. Había gente malherida y asustada, pero sin mayores daños. Entonces, Kaien notó que había un dependiente atrapado debajo de un estante de enlatados, con montones de latas encima y a su alrededor.

-Descuida, voy a sacerte de ahí.

El dependiente negó con la cabeza, lo poco que pudo, intentando decir algo pero parecía que estaba bajo mucho dolor porque sólo lograba balbucear las palabras.

-aag... un... oma...

Kaien llegó al instante y empezó a alejar las latas, cuando estaba por intentar levantar el estante fue que escuchó el click del gatillo de una pistola.

"Hay uno más", había intentado decir el dependiente, ahora lo entendía. El asaltante estaba de pie, sosteniendo a otra clienta con el arma apuntándole a la cabeza. Sus compañeros ya habían abandonado la tienda. Dado el golpe que el sujeto llevaba en la cabeza, Kaien supuso que alguien había intentado defenderse del mismo; posiblemente el dependiente que había intentado rescatar en ese momento.

-¡Kaien!

"Maldición", pensó el moreno.

Ichigo tras terminar de avisar a la policía y llamar a una ambulancia, le había alcanzado y estaba en la entrada de la puerta.

-Muévete -gruñó el asaltante.

Los pies de Ichigo estaban congelados en el suelo.

-¡Muévete o le disparo! -gritó presionando la pistola en la sien de la mujer, que cerró los ojos derramando lágrimas asustada.

Ichigo hizo como le dijo, con las manos levantadas.

-Deja ir a la mujer -le pidió Kaien, una vez el sujeto llegó a la entrada.

-No hasta que esté en un lugar a salvo -gruñó. -Y no hasta que acabe con él -dijo, apuntando al dependiente.

Ichigo se lanzó hacia éste intentando golpearlo sin agredir a la mujer, pero sin éxito; el hombre arrojó a la rehén a los brazos de Ichigo que apenas y pudo cambiar de postura para recibirla. Y volvió a levantar el arma para dispararles a ambos.

-¡Ichigo corre!

El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo.

...

Kaien se había lanzado con todo, directo al agresor; pero éste por reacción había cerrado los brazos en torno al muchacho presionando al tiempo el gatillo.

La bala se disparó al instante.

...

Después, todo terminó demasiado rápido.

La policía llegó entonces, casi al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia.

Pero todo lo que Ichigo podía ver era rojo...

...

-¡KAIEN!

...

La mente de Ichigo activó todos sus mecanismos de defensa y quizá por eso hay partes que no recuerda.

No recuerda qué sucedió después con exactitud, no recuerda haber subido a la ambulancia, ni tampoco haber llegado al hospital...

Recuerda el calor de los brazos de su padre y la voz de su madre diciéndole una y otra vez, que todo estaría bien.

Pero cuando el doctor salió de la sala de emergencias con el semblante caído...

Ichigo lo supo.

A partir de entonces nada estaría bien...

Kaien había intentado protegerlo, porque él había sido descuidado...

-Lo lamento mucho -dijo el cirujano.

Suspiros contenidos se soltaron seguidos de llantos.

-Hicimos todo lo posible... pero ya era tarde...

Kaien estaba muerto.

Y era su culpa.

...

En el presente...

Ichigo recordó que Kaien se había vuelto a enamorar justo cuando Karin le había preguntado si había pasado algo bueno. Su pensamiento siguiente fue el rostro de Rukia y el eco de las discusiones que había mantenido con ella durante todas las clases que compartieron. No quería que ella conociera a esta versión tan patética de sí misma, pero si su primo pudiese verlo, seguramente se estaría riendo.

Casi podía escuchar a Kaien susurrarle...

"No es tan malo como parece."

Y lo cierto es que no lo era.

-Estoy con Rukia en el mismo salón. -Dijo por fin, comenzando a avanzar hacia su habitación; a Karin los ojos se le abrieron en asombro. -Y es una maldita embustera.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él y Ella.**

 **...**

La vida suele ser tan embustera.

Aún ahora tanto Ichigo como Rukia recuerdan aquél instante, que secretamente ambos habían hecho a un lado.

Aquella noche hace seis años, ambos se cruzaron bajo las luces de la sala de emergencias...

...

Rukia estaba esperando a su padre, mientras su madre era atendida.

Ichigo recién ingresaba siguiendo a un ensangrentado Kaien, hasta que le negaron el paso a aquella sala de cirugía y lo habían regresado a la sala de espera.

Los dos levantaron la vista.

Los dos se miraron entonces.

Casi como si fuesen un reflejo del otro, se vieron sus propias emociones dibujadas en el rostro ajeno.

Aquello lo vieron como algo conjurado por su mente...

Una ilusión...

Y sin embargo, se habían quebrado ahí, al mismo instante. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas... Buscando consuelo...

Una forma extraña de confortarse el uno al otro.

Avanzaron hasta casi darse la mano...

Y entonces Byakuya e Isshin habían entrado al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Rukia!

Ella había corrido a abrazar a su padre.

A él su propio padre lo había envuelto en sus brazos.

...

Una hora después, cuando Rukia había salido de regreso a esa misma sala, lo había escuchado antes de verlo...

-Lo lamento mucho... hicimos todo lo que pudimos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Aún ahora, Rukia recuerda la imagen de un Ichigo quebrado por la noticia de muerte que recibió entonces... El sonido de su voz resquebrajada y la infinidad de lágrimas que le siguieron a aquél mismo llanto.

Quizá algún día, puedan curarse el uno al otro, piensa...

* * *

 **A/N:** En el anterior no dejé nota =x


	10. Conflictos emocionales

Quiero agradecer sobre manera, a todos los que me dejaron un mensaje de apoyo ( **SSofiXX, netokastillo, plusu, GGIZI, Anon01, Sibreka, Adennise, Grell Whoops** ) ahora que ingresé al hospital. Afortunadamente no fue tan grave, pero sí tendré que estar regresando de tiempo en tiempo…

Bien, continuemos ahora con esta historia. Este capi es largo para compensar mi ausencia. Pero no esperen que los demás también lo sean. Por cierto que quiero aclarar que ésta es apenas la primera parte de esta historia. La segunda será un fic aparte.

* * *

 **"Conflictos emocionales."**

Cuando Ichigo había sido transferido al salón de Rukia, era ya jueves. La semana de suspensión del resto de los chicos sería la siguiente. De aquél modo, habían pensado los directivos, se permitiría más tiempo para que Rukia taimara el temperamento de Ichigo.

Pero algo pasa siempre que planeamos situaciones… Generalmente nunca ocurren como se planean. Las cosas casi siempre se salen de control y a mitad del camino acabamos por empezar a perder la esperanza.

Cruzamos los dedos y rezamos, pedimos que todo se resuelva, que salga bien. O tratamos de fingir que no nos importa, esperando que el destino también sea afectado por la psicología inversa.

El detalle que siempre parecemos obviar, es que todo es cuestión de percepciones. Y cuando tratamos de moldear las de los demás, nos olvidamos de considerar lo que para ellos es importante.

Pero bueno, algo es seguro.

De que se genera un cambio, se genera. Incluso si no es el que esperamos.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él y Ella.**

 **...**

El jueves había transcurrido demasiado rápido. Aunque quizá no tanto para Ichigo y Rukia. Después de la discusión a la hora del almuerzo, la clase de matemáticas había iniciado. El maestro había dejado una serie de problemas y los habían puesto a trabajar en equipos de cuatro.

El problema surgió cuando el maestro de ciencias les informó que haría cambio de parejas. E Ichigo y Rukia terminaron juntos. También señaló que ya no haría más cambios. Luego vino el de sociales, con una idea parecida. Resulta que tendrían que hacer una investigación en parejas, la cual entregarían hasta el final del ciclo escolar y a la que tendrían que ir afinando conforme cubrieran nuevos temas. Y una vez más, Ichigo y Rukia quedaron juntos. Luego Occhi sensei les informó del viaje de prácticas y de cómo habían decidido facilitarles el trabajo, en vez de que lo hicieran individual lo harían de nuevo por parejas. Y otra vez Ichigo y Rukia fueron seleccionados.

Aquello desde luego desató una serie de supuestos y rumores. Tanta coincidencia no podía ser cierta, habían pensado todos, en especial la morena. Y aunque ése día la única discusión había sido a la hora del almuerzo, los dos habían regresado a sus respectivas casas bufando.

Ahora era viernes y esperaban que las cosas no fuesen tan pesadas.

La maestra de literatura, Occhi entró entonces.

-Bien, chicos continuaremos con la lectura de "Tokyo Blues".

A pesar de que todos sacaron el libro, Ichigo se removió incómodo en el asiento. Su clase anterior no estaba leyendo ése libro.

-Am, disculpe Occhi sensei…

La aludida reaccionó entonces.

-Lo había olvidado Kurosaki kun, seguro que no debes tener el libro –el muchacho asintió, ligeramente avergonzado de que la atención se tornara en él –descuida, Kuchiki chan, comparte el libro con tu compañero –terminó sonriendo.

Ambos jóvenes parpadearon sonrojados e incómodos. Se dedicaron una mirada discreta el uno al otro. Rukia trató de extender el libro e Ichigo se inclinó hacia ella.

-Pueden juntar las bancas, no necesitas estirar el libro Kuchiki chan.

Ambos tragaron seco, ligeramente humillados. La sonrisa de la maestra daba miedo y una gotita de sudor escurría en el resto de sus compañeros que les miraban con disimulado interés.

Ichigo se puso de pie entonces y pegó su banca a la de la morena, quien dio un brinquito.

-Oye ten cuidado –se quejó, con las mejillas arreboladas. Ichigo casi le había pellizcado un muslo.

-Discúlpame –dijo –aunque si te sentaras bien, no habría problema.

La vena saltó al instante en la sien de su compañera y acto seguido le propició una patada en la espinilla a su compañero.

-¡Agh! –se quejó el pelinaranjo.

-¿Todo bien muchachos? –cuestionó la maestra.

Rukia dio su mejor sonrisa.

-Todo bien sensei. Es sólo que Kurosaki kun fue descuidado y se golpeó la espinilla al sentarse.

El aludido la miró atónito. ¿Qué rayos era ese tono de voz tan falso? ¡Y cómo se atrevía a echarle la culpa de aquella manera!

Al frente, Nozomi y Rangiku se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho su amiga; y no pudieron más que avergonzarse de la misma. Pero fuera de ahí, todos parecieron creerle.

-Bien, continuemos con la lectura.

Los dos se dedicaron una mirada de desprecio antes de hacer como la maestra había dicho. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se habían enfrascado en aquella tarea al punto de estar cómodos con la cercanía del otro.

Temporalmente hubo una especie de tregua.

La siguiente hora, era la clase de ciencias. Los alumnos salieron rumbo al laboratorio, tras tomar lo necesario para la siguiente clase.

-Oye –le habló el petinaranja, Rukia levantó la mirada –Gracias por compartir tu libro. –Murmuró con cierta pena.

A la aludida aquello la descolocó. Desvió la vista igual de apenada.

-No hay de qué. –Contestó. –Podemos compartirlo hasta que consigas el tuyo. Si te parece bien, puedo prestártelo para que leas los capítulos que ya hemos leído.

El corazón se le saltó un latido al muchacho.

-Si no hay problema, te lo agradecería mucho.

Sin decir más, ella extendió el libro y él lo tomó al instante, guardándolo en la mochila.

-¡Rukia! –Rangiku le llamó, Nozomi a su lado.

-¡ya voy!

Ambos salieron casi al mismo tiempo.

El laboratorio estaba saliendo del salón al fondo del pasillo, doblando a la derecha, el primer salón. Los chicos tenían cerca de diez minutos entre cambio de clase para llegar a su destino a tiempo y preparar sus útiles.

Ichigo no pudo más que seguir a Rukia a cierta distancia de la misma. Y se sintió aliviado al ver, que la mesa de la chica era la penúltima de la primera fila, cerca de la ventana. Fue a sentarse con ella tan pronto entraron.

La profesora dio una explicación sobre el uso del material y de cómo debían de manejarlo. Harían una práctica sencilla. Estaban viendo reacciones químicas. Y harían la más sencilla de todas, bicarbonato y vinagre.

Rukia se levantó entonces.

-Voy por el material mientras anotas las instrucciones.

Él le dirigió una mirada desaprobadora antes de comentar…

-Mejor voy yo. No quiero termines tirando el material.

La vena le salió en la sien.

-¿Me estás llamando torpe?

-Salta a la vista que no has de tener mucha fuerza… ¡Agh!

El golpe a la espinilla fue más que directo. Rukia sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Decías?

-Maldita… -gruñó por lo bajo.

Material listo, sólo tenían que seguir las instrucciones, no era la primera vez que hacían dicho experimento, lo habían hecho ya en la secundaria, así que en teoría debería ser pan comido.

-Es sólo un minuto… -murmuró Rukia, demasiado emocionada que se había olvidado de medir las sustancias.

Ichigo acababa de terminar de llenar el reporte cuando notó lo que hacía la morena.

-¿Qué haces? ¡No lo llenes todo!

Ichigo intentó quitarle el embudo, pero Rukia fue más rápida.

-No está lleno, está a la mitad –refutó, virtiendo más vinagre.

-Tiene que ser menos! –Gruñó él, decidiendo agregar más bicarbonato, para nivelar la mezcla.

-¡Con menos no se verá gran cosa! –Señaló molesta, tratando de echar más.

Ichigo sujetó la boquilla del globo a la del matraz antes de que ella pudiera echar más vinagre, pero el globo ya tenía una cantidad extra de bicarbonato…

-¡Es lo mismo, no deja de ser -

¡SPLASH!

Era un globo pequeño.

Y la mezcla había sido demasiada.

El globo se había reventado.

Y había espuma sobre la mesa y sobre los mismos estudiantes que habían estado discutiendo…

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Kuchiki!

Los dos inspiraron y suspiraron pesadamente.

El encargado del laboratorio, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso. A su lado, la profesora de ciencias les veía con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Cómo pueden haber fallado esta práctica? –cuestionaba.

-¡Era tan sólo mezclar vinagre con bicarbonato para inflar un globo! ¡Un globo! ¡Maldita sea! –el científico sentía la necesidad de jalar su inexistente cabello.

La profesora gruñó.

-No me interesa escuchar quién tuvo la culpa.

Mayuri les señaló con el dedo a uno y a otro, todavía gruñendo. -Se ponen a limpiar este desastre o si no, se quedaran dos horas en detención, ¿me escucharon?

-Sí, señor. –Contestaron ambos.

Y no es que hubiera mucho que limpiar. Pero aquél escándalo y resultado representaba una gran vergüenza para ambos. Uno con un trapo, el otro con un trapeador, comenzaron a limpiar aquél pegajoso desorden en un completo silencio.

La clase de historia siguió después, sin mucho intercambio entre ambos. Y luego fue la hora del almuerzo.

Rukia salió casi al instante y Nozomi y Rangiku corrieron detrás de ella. La morena se sentía tan avergonzada de sí misma que tenía ganas de llorar. Y no sabía muy bien porqué. No era para tanto, pero no quería que nadie la mirara así.

Ichigo sentía algo remotamente parecido. No parecía que estuviesen congeniando mucho. Y aquél día comió su almuerzo solo en su nuevo salón de clases, sopesando la actitud de la chica.

Cuando el timbre sonó, era hora de ir a educación física. Los muchachos se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestidores, junto al auditorio de la escuela.

-No pasa nada Rukia –trató de confortarla Nozomi –los demás saben que el culpable es Kurosaki.

El corazón se le oprimió aún más a Rukia, que sabía que aquello no era cierto.

-Nozomi tiene razón –asintió Rangiku –además eres la señorita perfecta, no hay modo de que los demás piensen que seas atolondrada aunque lo seas.

-¡Rangiku!

-Déjala Nozomi –negó Rukia –no ha dicho nada que no sea cierto.

El profesor los hizo correr alrededor del auditorio, después de quince minutos, tocó el silbato para indicarles que se juntaran en donde estaba él. Esperó hasta que estuviesen todos.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar. Jugaremos quemados y para hacerlo justo, serán equipos mixtos.

Algunos asintieron. Otros gruñeron no muy emocionados. El profesor, que había sido instruido por Occhi sensei, se encargó de poner a Ichigo y Rukia en el mismo equipo. Para estas alturas, la verdad era que ya no le daban mucha importancia.

Comenzaron a jugar, y por un instante el partido parecía ser bastante reñido. Pero entonces Ichigo notó, que a Rukia le costaba trabajo dar en el blanco a sus compañeros. No era que la chica tuviera problemas, pero no le gustaba mucho aquél juego. Desde luego que eso no fue lo que pensó el pelinaranjo, que tras otro fallido lanzamiento de la morena, río por lo bajo.

-Qué… cough… pésima… cough… puntería –se burló.

La vena saltó enorme en el rostro de la chica.

-¡A ver qué te parece esto imbécil!

Y en menos de un segundo había lanzado la pelota con una fuerza descomunal, dando directamente sobre la cabeza del muchacho, tirándolo al instante al suelo.

-¡Kurosaki! –gritaron casi todos.

El profesor sonó el silbato para detener temporalmente el juego y todos se amontonaron alrededor de los dos muchachos.

El profesor miró con reproche a la agresora.

-Kuchiki creo que no necesito decirte que él estaba en tu equipo.

La aludida inspiró. Necesitaba prepararse para su cesión de dramatismo. Sacó un pañuelo, quién sabe de dónde y comenzó a lamentarse.

-Su actitud me hacía pensar lo contrario, después de todo no dejaba de amenazarme

Ichigo se recuperó al instante.

-¿!De qué demonios hablas?!

-¿Lo ve profesor? –inquirió fingiendo estar asustada -¿Ve cómo me grita?

-¡Eres insufrible!

-Kurosaki –le reprendió el hombre, lo cierto es que Ichigo se veía bastante amenazante. –es evidente que acosabas a tu compañera

-¿Qué?! Debe estar bromeando.

-Discúlpate con ella.

-¡No lo haré!

-¿Quieres ir a detención entonces?

Y para su mala suerte, él fue el único que vio la sonrisa maligna en el rostro de la morena. Ni para qué intentar descubrirla, era obvio que no lo conseguiría y quedaría peor que al principio.

Así que con los puños cerrados y los dientes apretados, gruñó su disculpa.

-Lo lamento Rukia…

La aludida le sonrió en su modo de fangirl.

-Está bien Kurosaki kun…

¡Argh! ¡Cómo odiaba ese tonito!

-Todo perdonado, sigamos con el juego. –Declaró el profesor -¿Kuchiki, puedes continuar?

-Creo que sí, profesor. ¿Podría quedarme atrás? Aún no me siento en confianza. –Dijo señalando al pelinaranjo.

-Claro, claro, está bien.

El juego continuó. Rukia era bastante buena para esquivar los balones antes de que pudieran marcarla. E Ichigo era bueno para atraparlos y regresarlos. Pero cuando esquivó uno por atrapar otro y el perdido llegó a las manos de la morena, ésta no perdió tiempo en regresarlo.

-¡AAh!

De vuelta a la cabeza de Ichigo.

-¡Volviste a pegarme! –gritó furioso.

-¡No me grites! –fingió llorar. -No fue mi culpa, recuerda que tengo pésima puntería Kurosaki kun… -remarcó con un brillo maligno en sus ojos a lo que él sólo pudo gruñir aún más -y siendo tú tan alto pues…

-Tiene razón Kurosaki, es obvio que no lo hizo con intención. –Señaló el profesor.

Una idea brilló en la cabeza del muchacho entonces.

-Bien, pues entonces cambiemos de lugares.

Y así lo hicieron, ya sólo quedaban cuatro en cada equipo, cuando de repente, Rukia se dejó caer al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Profesor! Puedo sentir su mirada, no deja de acosarme!

-¡No he hecho tal cosa!

-¡Kurosaki a la banca!

Ok, sí la había estado mirando…

Pero no como ella había dicho… pensó internamente.

El equipo de Rukia al final ganó.

E Ichigo seguía sin despegar la mirada de su figura. Y sin embargo, ésta vez, cuando ella le sintió, le dedicó una sonrisa.

Y él sin pensarlo, se la devolvió.

La clase de inglés fue la última.

Rukia se maravilló por la buena dicción de Ichigo. Ningún otro de la clase mostraba tanta fluidez al hablar en un idioma extranjero.

Cuando el maestro les dijo que tradujeran un texto en parejas, a ella no le molestó que la pusieran con él. Y lo cierto es que a él tampoco. La admiración que ella mostraba por él era sincera. E Ichigo no se molestó en buscar discutir por tonterías, sino que realmente intentó ayudarla a entender.

Cuando acabaron las clases, tres chicos fueron en busca de Ichigo y se lo llevaron casi a rastras. Rukia se fue un instante después, hasta que él se le hubo perdido de vista.

Cada uno volvió a casa.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Cuando Rukia se dio una ducha aquél día por la noche, su mente no dejaba de conjurar las imágenes que sus ojos habían tomado del chico durante su tiempo compartido.

Dejó que el agua le escurriera por el cuerpo, mientras con los ojos cerrados desbordaba los recuerdos por su mente. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar emocionado y su cerebro enviaba señales nerviosas, causando que su piel resintiera como si estuviese reviviendo aquellos encuentros.

Y si bien habían discutido. La verdad sólo podía emocionarse al recordar aquellas interacciones. Algo dentro de sí misma la hacía fijarse en otro tipo de detalles, que entonces había intentado pasar por alto.

Cuando habían leído juntos en la clase de literatura, ella se había sentido intimidada por la diferencia de estaturas, pero en un buen sentido. Él era tan varonil. Olía a pino y canela. Sus manos eran grandes y se notaban fuertes. Su aliento era cálido y su contacto le hacía sentir segura.

Después, cuando había ocurrido el accidente en el laboratorio y se habían tenido que quedar solos limpiando, aquello no había resultado incómodo en lo absoluto. Había una especie de tensión en el ambiente, sí; pero resultaba agradable, casi hasta excitante.

No se había atrevido a mirarlo entonces, por miedo a que volviera a criticarla. Estaba consciente de que la culpa había sido primeramente de ella, debió de haberlo escuchado cuando le dijo que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Pero no quería perder delante de él. E incluso aquella discusión había resultado divertida.

Y por otro lado, ella estaba consciente de que él sentía lo mismo. Fue la primera vez que su expresión corporal no estaba tensa, como le había visto desde la noche en el hospital. Por esos momentos compartidos, parecía otro chico. El mismo que la había ido cautivando con los años.

Quizá fuera por eso que le había molestado en la clase de gimnasia. No había podido contenerse, si hubiese sido otra persona estaba segura de que no le habría contestado el insulto como lo había hecho con él. Pero es que… resultaba tan sencillo y refrescante provocarlo.

Volvió a sonreír, saliendo por fin de la ducha.

Ojalá que siguiesen llevándose de aquella manera.

Le gustaba.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Él."**

 **...**

Había sido extraño, tenía que admitirlo. Pero aquella noche mientras repasaba los eventos del día; no podía pensar en las discusiones ni en lo mucho que Rukia lo sacaba de quicio. Sino en todas las cosas que le hacían sentirse atraído hacia ella, aún a pesar de los malos ratos.

La hora de literatura por ejemplo.

Ella le había golpeado en la espinilla, y lo había tachado de atolondrado. Pero el resto de la hora, habían compartido un espacio, siguiendo la lectura en el mismo libro. Y los pequeños detalles, como el mismo aroma que desprendía la morena, dominaban aquél recuerdo.

Era pequeña, sí. Pero su postura denotaba elegancia y madurez. E irradiaba una feminidad exquisita de la que carecía el resto de las chicas que conocía. Estaban hombro con hombro y aquél contacto le producía cosquillas en el estómago y en el área que se conectaba.

Él era más alto. Mucho más alto. Y por tanto podía robar miradas a su compañera sin que ésta pudiera decir con seguridad que lo había estado haciendo. Sus labios eran rojos. Un tenue rojo natural. Sus pestañas eran largas. Su cabello olía a fresas y sus ojos brillaban en tonos azules y violetas al reflejar la luz del sol en sus irises.

Después en clase de ciencias, la verdad, había tenido ganas de reír por lo sucedido. Hacía mucho, desde Kaien, que no había tenido ése tipo de discusiones. Por un momento se había olvidado de que no era tan cercano con la morena y se había sentido en confianza de pelear de aquella manera. Y ahora no estaba seguro si sentirse feliz o no, Rukia se había visto muy descolocada.

Suspiró. Deseaba volver a verla sin esa careta que usaba delante de los demás. Secretamente sabía que tenía que ver con lo que la hubiese hecho ir al hospital aquella noche hace seis meses; cuando el destino los había vuelto a juntar bajo una tragedia. Pero no se sentía con el derecho a indagar en ese asunto.

Y por otro lado, aquél pleito en el gimnasio…

Ichigo sonrió.

Tenía la certeza de que ella se había estado divirtiendo de verdad. Y él también, por muy fastidiado que estuviera.

El hueco en su corazón, estaba cerrándose, podía sentirlo… Sólo deseaba poder volver a reunirse con ella.

* * *

 **...**

 **"** **Él y** **Ella."**

 **...**

Era domingo por la tarde, ya casi noche, cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba leche en el refrigerador. Afuera ya estaba oscuro, pero la morena nunca había temido que le hiciesen algo en las calles.

-¡Papá, voy a la tienda! –avisó gritando desde la cocina –ya no hay leche –informó, saliendo al comedor, cerca del pie de las escaleras.

-Ve con cuidado –respondió el hombre –y no vayas a tardar.

-¡Ok!

Rukia se puso una chamarra verde pasto, ligera. Y salió por la puerta de en frente.

:...

Acababa de salir de la ducha, cuando sus hermanas comenzaron a quejarse de que no había pan para sándwich y que cómo irían al festival deportivo de su escuela sin un buen almuerzo. El muchacho suspiró, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-Ichigo, ¿puedes ir a la tienda por pan?

-Claro, vuelvo enseguida –respondió.

La verdad era que a su madre nunca le daría una negativa, sin importar que tan loca fuera la orden. Se secó bien el cabello, se puso una sudadera azul y salió a la calle.

El súper estaba apenas a dos cuadras de la casa de Ichigo, así que llegó casi al instante. Entró y paseó la vista. Eligió el pan que más les gustaría a sus hermanas (uno con cubierta de queso parmesano), y tomó una bolsa de papas para él y una soda. Se dirigió a la caja y pagó.

Ya estaba oscuro y no había mucha gente por las calles, las farolas se encendieron. Y al hacerlo, Ichigo descubrió la figura de una joven menuda, caminando en su dirección.

-Ésa es…? –Suspiró –no es posible… -se quejó, llevándose una mano al rostro. Con su cabello, seguro que no podría esconderse.

…...

Rukia vivía en un área residencial, así que tenía que salir de su fraccionamiento para poder encontrar una tienda. La más cercana era un pequeño súper que estaba a cuatro cuadras del área en que vivía.

Apenas había avanzado dos cuadras, cuando las farolas se encendieron; consiguiendo sin querer que ella levantara la mirada, tan sólo para encontrarse con la figura de un joven de melena naranja.

-Ay no. –Gruñó.

…...

Los dos se detuvieron a escasos pasos del otro.

El silencio, no era exactamente incómodo, aunque tampoco resultaba agradable.

Él se removió incómodo en su lugar y al final se resignó.

-Yo!

Ella hizo un mohín, antes de desviar la vista y suspirar resignada con clara molestia.

-haa…

A él le palpitó la vena en la frente.

-Acabo de saludarte, es de mala educación no responder.

Ella le miró un instante con los ojos achicados.

-Hola –le dijo al fin en tono monótono.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ésa máscara de frialdad que él le había visto a ella portar delante de otros. Pero era la primera vez que se la dedicaba a él. Y aquello le irritó.

-No hace falta que finjas conmigo, puedo ver a través de ti –le dijo, retándola con la mirada.

Por unos segundos, nadie dijo nada, el rostro de Rukia lucía impasible. Y de repente se llenó de vida.

-Lo lamento Kurosaki kun, no sé a lo que te refieres.

Y de un asqueroso tono de highschool fangirl.

El chico apretó las manos en puños y la mandíbula tensa. Estaba cabreado.

-¡Deja de hablar con esa voz tan ridícula!

-¡kya! ¡Kurosaki kun! ¡Me asustas!

-¡Te digo que dejes de hablar así! ¡Me enfermas!

Rukia dejó salir una risilla, antes de calmarse por fin.

-No sabía que tuvieras tan mal temperamento

-Eres tú quien me saca de quicio. -Respondió cruzándose de brazos y Rukia pudo ver la bolsa de víveres que llevaba.

-¿Vienes de la tienda?

-Mis hermanas me hicieron un encargo.

-¿Tienes hermanas?

-Sí, ¿tú no?

-Soy hija única –Le dijo sonriendo, destanteandolo por un momento. -Pero es una familia larga, tengo muchos primos. Aunque supongo que no debe de ser lo mismo

Por un instante el recuerdo de Kaien fue conjurado por la mente de Ichigo. Las riñas y las bromas compartidas.

-No. Pero se le parece bastante. -Admitió, sonriendo por igual y sorprendiéndola también con ese gesto. -¿Y tú a dónde vas?

-Voy a comprar leche.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Aw, Kurosaki kun está preocupado por mí -se burló haciéndole circulitos en el pecho del chico con el dedo.

-¡Que dejes de hablar así! -Le gritó separándose de ella. -¡Y es lógico que me preocupe! Siendo tan enana y distraída no sería de sorprender que algo te ocurra.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Rukia se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Deja de pegarme!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!

Se separaron y se sostuvieron la mirada un momento con evidente molestia. Al final, el primero en romper aquella pelea fue Ichigo.

-Bien pues démonos prisa

-¿Uh? -ella parpadeó confusa.

-Te acompañaré a la tienda -explicó, echando a andar de vuelta al súper.

Ella le alcanzó al instante.

-No necesito tu compañía

-Es un país libre, puedo seguirte si quiero

-Te pondré una orden de restricción

-Cuando la consigas me avisas. Mientras, te acompaño a la tienda.

Rukia gruñó, pero luego sacudió los hombros restándole importancia.

-Supongo que puedes ayudarme llevando la leche.

-Tampoco abuses!

…

Los dos iban sonriendo el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron Rukia se demoró un poco en elegir cuanta leche y de qué tipo llevaría. Optó por llevar un bote grande de tres litros de leche deslactosada. A pesar de la queja anterior, Ichigo terminó llevando el bote por ella, agarrándolo tan pronto salieron del súper.

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada. A pesar de todo, se sentía cómodo en su compañía.

-¿Vives cerca entonces?

-No mucho, vivo en la zona de Sereitei

Él soltó un silbido.

-Eres rica -asumió.

-La verdad es que no –Contestó negando con la cabeza y la sonrisa en los labios. -La casa fue un regalo a mis padres, nada más. -Le dijo.

-Bueno pero de todas formas tienes que pagar un mantenimiento por vivir en dicha zona.

-¿Y? -Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

-Pues que debe de ser bastante caro. -Tenía el gesto fruncido.

-Supongo que sí.

Era evidente que ella no diría más y él no quería inmiscuirse en algo q no le incumbía. Además, faltaba escasa una cuadra para llegar al fraccionamiento de Rukia.

Pero de pronto ella se detuvo. Y él acabó por hacer lo mismo. La morena se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

-Lo siento mucho.

Ichigo parpadeó confuso. Ella se obligó a continuar.

-Hace seis meses, tú y yo nos encontramos en el hospital. Cuando te dieron la noticia de que tu familiar no había sobrevivido, yo acababa de salir a esa misma sala y pude ver y escuchar todo.

Los ojos de él se abrieron al asimilar lo que ella le decía. Una emoción extraña le estaba envolviendo todo el cuerpo, desde el centro de su pecho hasta cada una de sus extremidades.

-He querido decírtelo desde entonces pero, no había tenido el valor. -confesó con la mirada en el suelo.

Por un instante él se había sentido molesto. Expuesto sería más correcto decir. Pero había notado la fuerza con la que ella apretaba con ambas manos el borde de su vestido, el ligero temblor en sus hombros. Que aquellas emociones se evaporaron en un instante.

-No te preocupes, ya no tiene importancia.

Rukia levantó la cabeza de golpe. Sobresaltada y perpleja de la actitud despreocupada de él. Iba a decir algo, pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Qué hay de tu familiar? ¿Se mejoró?

Rukia titubeó un instante. Todavía no estaba lista para abordar ese tema; pero él le inspiraba seguridad y confianza y pensó q quizá podría hacer una excepción. Comenzó a andar otra vez y él le siguió.

-Tiene un aneurisma. Y es inoperable... Es mi mamá...

...

Ichigo estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero se obligó a continuar. Parecía que los dos estaban traspasando límites sin querer.

-Lo lamento...

Rukia alzó los hombros en gesto despreocupado.

-Está bien. -Le aseguró. -Cualquiera puede morir en cualquier momento esté enfermo o no. Es lo definitivo del asunto lo que me altera. Saber que es inminente pero no poder determinar con exactitud el momento.

Aquello destanteó al chico, que analizó la molestia que gobernaba la expresión de su compañera.

-¿Para qué querrías saberlo?

Rukia se detuvo de golpe. La mirada clavada al suelo.

Y como si estuviesen conectados por alguna especie de hilo invisible, Ichigo pudo visualizar las razones detrás de aquella actitud. Los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente por un segundo, luego el semblante se volvió a fruncir.

-¿Es por eso que finges no tener emociones?

Ella le rehuyó la mirada.

-Estoy reservándolas.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que cuando el momento llegue, no me quiebre como tú lo hiciste.

Mutismo.

Claro que él recordaba aquella noche, todo lo que sintió. Y estaba seguro de que la imagen de sí mismo que él debió haber dado entonces, debía de haber sido mucho más lamentable. Pero la forma en la que ella había dicho aquellas palabras... Tan llenas de sufrimiento...

-No soy tan fuerte. -Continuó ella. -Sin importar qué impresión te di en aquella fiesta. La verdad es que soy muy débil. -Confesó. La mirada de él se volvió suave. -Sólo puedo concentrarme en un sentir a la vez. Estoy segura que lo entiendes.

-Lo hago. -Asintió cerrando los ojos un instante para luego abrirlos con un brillo diferente en ellos. -Y a la vez no.

Ella le miró por fin al escuchar aquello.

-La persona que murió, ¿sabes quién era? - Rukia negó con la cabeza. -Era mi primo Kaien, a quien consideraba como un hermano.

-¿Kaien?

-Shiba Kaien. -Aclaró. -No fue una enfermedad. Lo mataron. Y fue por mi culpa. Sé lo que es perder a alguien. Pero te digo que las circunstancias hacen una gran diferencia. No puedes compararlas. -Refutó sosteniendo en su mirada ese fuego decidido, parecía molesto. -No hago menos tu dolor. Pero tú quizá tengas la posibilidad de despedirte. De aprender a dejarla ir.

Rukia parpadeó sobrecogida y perpleja por aquellas palabras, dándose cuenta de que le había ofendido. Quiso decir algo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo él la interrumpió en el acto.

-Supongo que es aquí donde nos despedimos.

Dejó el bote de leche en el suelo y comenzó a andar de regreso sin decir nada más, sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Estaban a pocos pasos de la entrada al fraccionamiento.

Un sentimiento amargo le recorrió el cuerpo.

Jamas se había sentido tan descolocada.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Él."**

 **...**

Ichigo llegó a su casa y dejó el pan sobre la encimera de la cocina, sin mediar palabra con nadie. Pasó directo a su habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama. Su mirada perdida en el techo.

Estaba molesto. Y no sabía con exactitud porqué o debido a qué. Un instante después, la puerta se abrió. revelando a su madre.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Puedo pasar?

El muchacho se volteó de medio lado, de frente a la ventana a un lado de su cama. Su madre sonrió, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquello era una invitación a entrar.

-¿Estás bien hijo? Entraste sin avisar.

-Estoy bien ma...

-Tardaste un rato. Dime, ¿te encontraste con algún amigo? ¿discutiste? ¿Es ése el problema?

Ichigo gruñó, haciéndose un ovillo. Inspiró y suspiró, mientras su madre le esperaba. Al final, el muchacho se giró hacia ella.

-Alguien a quien conozco, tiene un familiar con una enfermedad terminal. Y ella... -Ichigo forcejeó con las palabras.

De alguna forma su madre lo entendió. Le miró sonriéndole de forma comprensiva.

-No deberías enojarte con ella. -Le dijo, y él arrugó el gesto avergonzado -Si entendí bien, ella debe estar bastante deprimida. Sé que no te gusta recordarlo, pero piensa que es como si aquél día se alargara y sabes cómo va a terminar. Piensa en cómo te sentirías.

Poco a poco lo hizo. Y entonces el enojo se fue evaporando hasta desaparecer. Su gesto se suavizó.

-Muy enojado -contestó, -furioso incluso, y muy triste.

Su madre asintió.

-Así es como ella debe sentirse. Quizá incluso todo el tiempo.

Ella le acarició la anaranjada melena y él dirigió su pensamiento hacia la morena. Ahora entendía porqué había estado molesto. Sentía, en una fracción infinitesimal, envidia de lo que para él suponía era una ventaja; tener le tiempo suficiente para despedirse, no lo hacía más fácil, aceptó al fin.

Suspiró.

Le debía una disculpa a Rukia.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Ella."**

 **...**

Cuando Rukia entró en su casa, no avisó su llegada. Dejó el cartón de leche sobre la mesa del comedor y se fue directo a la habitación de sus padres.

-¡Rukia! -le hablaron ambos al tiempo.

La morena se había lanzado en medio de ambos (que estaban acostados en la cama) y los abrazó a ambos por la cintura.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Rukia? -Hisana le miró preocupada, dedicando una mirada con su marido.

La aludida simplemente negó con la cabeza y se apretó más a ellos.

Unos segundos después, sus padres relajaron su postura tensa y correspondieron al abrazo. Ambos sabían que su pequeña estaba llorando, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. cuando ella estuviese lista, les hablaría.

Esa noche Rukia durmió envuelta en los brazos de sus padres. No sin antes recordar las palabras de Ichigo y entender que quizá había tenido razón en algo. Ella todavía podía abrazar a su madre, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo más...

No tenía caso fingir, aquello no ayudaba a nadie, asi que por el bien de ambas, cambiaría.

* * *

 **A/N: Deberé ya pasar al momento del beso? O se las hago de emoción? xD**


	11. Cosa de familia

Por todos aquellos que dejaron un comentario. =)

* * *

 **"Es cosa de familia."**

Siempre que alguien te resulta muy importante, tratas por todos los medios de que se vuelva parte de tu familia.

Y a veces no.

A veces, te importa tanto, que desearías que nunca, nunca conociera a esos estrafalarios personajes que conforman tu nicho familiar.

Y al mismo tiempo deseas que lo haga.

Es una contradicción bastante normal. Visto del lado en que las cosas pueden ir de miles de posibles maneras y quizá ninguna sea la que esperas. Hay un miedo arraigado además, a dicha experiencia; el miedo de perder a esa persona especial por el núcleo del que provienes. Que aunque no lo parezca, también es un rechazo hacia tu persona, porque sin importar cómo te lleves con tus miembros familiares, es gracias a ellos que eres como eres.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él**

 **...**

Finalmente el reloj marcaba las 7:30 am. Ichigo apagó la alarma del mismo y se levantó segundos después. No era una persona que disfrutara levantarse temprano, pero igual lo hacía. Su sentido del deber se sobreponía, más que nada por su madre y por-

-¡GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!

¡PAM!

El pelinaranjo apenas y había conseguido desviar la patada de su padre, para propiciarle una propia por la espalda del mismo. Isshin cayó de bruces (para su buena fortuna) sobre la cama de su hijo. Quien no perdió el tiempo y envolvió al hombre en la sábana.

El pelinegro se recuperó de un salto, pero siguió preso en el agarre de la sábana.

-¡Bien hecho _my son_ me da gusto ver que vas mejorando en tus reflejos!

Tan pronto como terminó de decir aquello, el hombre se encontró siendo lanzado fuera de la habitación. Ichigo no había perdido la calma, a pesar de que la vena le sobresalía en la sien. Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado predecible, se dijo. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se preparó para iniciar el día.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Rukia llevaba un rato despierta cuando la alarma de su despertador sonó. Tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana.

"Debo de disculparme hoy", pensó para sí.

-¡Rukia, se te va a hacer tarde! -la llamó su madre desde las escaleras.

-¡Ya voy! -respondió.

Tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras dobló a la derecha rumbo a la cocina. Se engulló la comida tan rápido como pudo.

-Procura llegar temprano hoy, tenemos visita. -Le dijo su padre.

Byakuya ya estaba listo para salir a la oficina en cualquier momento, pulcramente arreglado y vestido con un traje gris.

-¿El abuelo? -inquirió Rukia con la boca llena.

Hisana contuvo una risilla.

-Y tus tíos.

Rukia dejó salir un sonoro gruño de queja.

-Entonces me quedaré donde Rangiku

-¡Rukia!

-Descuida mamá, te llevaré conmigo.

Con el desayuno terminado, la joven tomó los trastes sucios y los dejó sobre el fregadero. Se colgó la mochila que había dejado en el suelo y se acercó a la salida.

-Adiós papá.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y su hija desapareció por la puerta. Se escuchó abrirse y cerrarse la reja y un par de sofocadas voces, pero ningún sonido de motor. Byakuya miró a su esposa.

-¿Irá caminando?

-Tomará el autobús. -Le dijo sonriendo, comenzando a limpiar la encimera. -No preguntes. -Añadió al sentir la mirada de él en ella.

Al final el hombre suspiró. Después de todo, Rukia era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a sí misma.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Ella y él."**

 **...**

Cuando Rukia salió de casa se apresuró a correr las cuadras de distancia entre su fraccionamiento y la colonia en la que supuso viviría Ichigo, rogando internamente porque también tomará el autobús.

Sus plegarias fueron respondidas cuando al dar la vuelta en la esquina, casi choca de frente con el chico.

Ichigo estaba perplejo. Se miraron por espacio de un segundo y luego él reaccionó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Cuestionó, más brusco de lo que hubiese querido.

Rukia se removió nerviosa un instante. Después de todo, todavía se sentía atraída por él.

-Esto... Estaba esperándote.

Ichigo enarcó las cejas aún más, sus ojos delataban la confusión que sentía. Y ella se desesperó al sentirse incómoda por el modo en que la veía, como si estuviera loca.

-No me mires así. Sabes bien que anoche no fue la mejor conversación que hayamos tenido. -Recalcó, subiendo la voz una octava.

Ichigo tuvo que retroceder un paso.

-De acuerdo. Lo lamento. -Soltó, internamente agradecido de no haber tenido que ser él, el que sacara el tema. -No debí opinar. No debí juzgarte ni comparar tu situación a la mía.

Rukia parpadeó sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Está bien. -dijo, sintiéndose de pronto cohibida. -La verdad creo, que no estabas tan equivocado.

Él asintió.

-Bien

-Bien. -Repitió ella.

El autobús se acercó entonces, y tenían que cruzar la calle para llegar a la parada.

-Pues vamos a clase.

-Sí...

Subieron la una seguida del otro. Rukia se sentó casi al fondo, pegada a la ventana, Ichigo dudó un instante, el autobús estaba casi vacío, era muy temprano todavía. Al final decidió que quería seguir intentando estar con ella y se sentó justo a su lado.

Habia algo mágico en ello. Una especie de esfera que les daba tranquilidad. Que los hacía sentir cómodos.

No dijeron nada durante el trayecto, no había necesidad. Evitaron mirarse el uno al otro, y si lo hubiesen hecho, se habrían visto sonriendo.

...

El viaje concluyó demasiado rápido. Entraron juntos a la escuela todavía en ese cómodo silencio, hasta llegar a su salón.

-Hey Ichigo!

Donde Keigo se había lanzado a los brazos de su amigo y éste le había respondido con un golpe directo al rostro.

-¡Yo!

La morena iba a decir algo, sorprendida por aquella rudeza pero justo entonces, una de sus antiguas compañeras la rodeó por los hombros.

-¡Rukia!

-¡Momo! -exclamó sorprendida y pronto se olvidó del pelinaranjo.

Las dos se alejaron, al tiempo en que Keigo se recuperaba del golpe. Mizuiro iba con él. Ichigo siguió con la mirada a Rukia hasta que ésta se perdió al doblar el pasillo.

-¡Difícilmente te veo y así me saludas?!

Ichigo sacudió los hombros.

-Por los viejos tiempos supongo.

El pelinegro le palmeó la espalda.

-Es bueno ver que sobreviviste la primera semana. -dijo en tono de burla, consiguiendo que Ichigo se indignara un poco.

-¿por qué me sorprende que me tengas tan poca fe?

Hablaron durante un par de minutos más. Cosas sin importancia, las clases, los amigos y uno que otro cotilleo. La campaña sonó y varios alumnos corrieron a sus aulas.

-A sus salones -indicó la profesora.

-Te veremos a la salida, iremos a la arcada. -Le dijo Keigo.

Ichigo asintió.

-Está bien

-Todos a sus lugares. Saluden. -Indicó la jefa de la clase.

Los minutos pasaron y la clase ya estaba por terminar. El maestro de Ciencias terminó la lección, pero se apresuró a volver a hablar antes de que los alumnos se relajaran.

-En cuanto a nuestro proyecto de ciencias. -Aquello puso de inmediato la atención de los chicos en él. -Todos saben que es un trabajo de tres meses, que incluye una práctica de campo. Trabajarán con sus parejas de laboratorio y no quiero oír quejas. -Advirtió. Logrando conseguir que algunos se las tragaran.

Pero más de uno soltó un par de gruñidos. Ichigo miró a Rukia entonces, casi de forma involuntaria, ella sería su pareja después de todo; y sabía que era bastante responsable, justo la observó tomando notas.

O eso pensó él que hacia...

Rukia en realidad, estaba dibujando un conejo de cabello naranja caminando alegremente al lado de una coneja de melena negra.

-El viaje está programado para el viernes de la siguiente semana, por lo que el sábado estarán libres de escuela. Pero eso también significa que deben preparar sus antecedentes al proyecto o de otro modo no les permitiré avanzar.

Aquello sin embargo, llamó por fin la atención de Rukia, levantó la vista mirando al profesor casi por primera vez.

-Espero el primer reporte en dos días.

Y tras oír eso sudó frío.

...

Cuando la campana volvió a sonar, era ya hora del almuerzo. Como era lunes el salón se vació casi por completo. Ichigo se quedó sentado en la banca, su descanso ya no coincidía con el de su antiguo salón y no tenía mucho caso que saliera a buscarlos, además de que su madre le mandaba diariamente un almuerzo. Y Rukia siempre se iba con Rangiku o con Zonomi.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando se quedó solo con ella, de pie a un lado de su banca, mirándolo con algo parecido a un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El corazón se le saltó un latido.

-¿Irás a comer con tus amigos?

El muchacho parpadeó para liberarse de su reciente nerviosismo.

-No. Tengo que ponerme al corriente con la lectura de Tokyo blues.

-Cierto...

-¿Tú?

-Quería almorzar contigo. -Soltó sin más y luego lo considero. -Si no te importa.

Ichigo enarcó las cejas con sospecha, aquello no podía ser bueno.

-¿De qué va todo esto?

-Escuchaste lo mismo que yo, debemos trabajar en el reporte, reunir información.

Él la miró perplejo.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora?

Rukia entornó los ojos.

-No, bobo. Quiero que quedemos de acuerdo para al rato. -Explicó con irritación en la voz. -De preferencia después de las seis.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Tengo práctica con las porristas y un compromiso familiar a las 4. Te agradecería que me apoyaras.

Ichigo lo pensó.

Una tarde solo con Rukia... Bueno su casa estaba llena de gente casi todo el tiempo, pero eso le daría la excusa suficiente para poder encerrarse en su habitación con ella. No evitaría el que su familia estuviese de chismosa, pero ya era algo. Aunque quizá si tenía un día para inventarse una excusa, quizá podría quedarse la tarde enteramente sola con él.

-Supongo que sí, pero ¿no sería mejor mañana?

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-Mientras más pronto terminemos mejor. Además, ¿qué tal si el tiempo no es suficiente? -dijo, y el muchacho entendió a lo que se refería. Además de que presionados de esa manera, no podría "compartir" con ella. -Prefiero tener tiempo de sobra que desvelarme un día antes por terminar.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, no tienes porqué molestarte... jeez.

Rukia suspiró.

-¿Podemos vernos en tu casa?

Él la miró con renovado interés.

-¿Por qué no en la tuya?

Rukia desvió la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto un poco cohibida. Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo.

-Mi madre tendrá terapia estos días... no creo que mi padre nos permita estar solos en casa.

Él se sonrojó de igual forma al oír aquello.

-Está bien. -contestó, desviando la vista. -Nos vemos en mi casa después de las 6. Te pasaré la dirección.

Rukia sonrió de igual manera, tomó su banca y la pegó a la de él sin ser consciente de lo que sentía el pelinaranjo, que terminó de escribir en una esquina de la libreta de Rukia su dirección junto con un pequeño croquis.

Rukia sacó su almuerzo y entonces Ichigo descubrió el modo de liberarse de aquel nerviosismo que sentía.

-¡Ah!

Le arrebató la comida de la boca.

-Sabe bien.

-¡Oye eso es mío!

Y al instante siguiente, ella le pegó en la espinilla.

-Argh! Maldita...

-Te lo mereces por descerebrado.

El almuerzo continuó de la misma manera, peleándose por quien le robaba más comida al otro. Y aunque estaban discutiendo, las comisuras de sus labios estaban levantadas.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él**

 **...**

El día terminó. Keigo, Chad y Mizuiro esperaban a Ichigo a la salida. El muchacho se fue con sus amigos, se había demorado sólo un poco, no había visto a Rukia por ninguna parte, deportes había sido la última clase y tras regresar de los vestidores, la mochila de la misma ya no se encontraba en el salón. Rangiku se había ido con Gin y Nozomi se había ido con la profesora.

Decidio no darle mucha importancia, la vería más tarde después de todo. Y durante la hora siguiente se dedicó a jugar con sus amigos en la arcada. Cuando llegó a su casa solamente sus padres lo recibieron.

-¿Y las gemelas?

Su madre estaba revisando la alacena.

-Se quedarán a dormir en casa de Ururu, mañana tienen su viaje de prácticas.

-¡Oh!, cierto.

Ichigo notó que su padre se preparaba para salir, se había quitado la bata blanca y los tenis blancos, en su lugar se puso unos mocasines negros, y bajaba las escaleras con prisa rumbo a la cochera. Masaki se dio cuenta de la expresión de su hijo

-Saldremos a hacer el mandado, ¿nos acompañas?

El aludido lanzó una rápida mirada al reloj, eran las cinco y veinte. Si se iba, no alcanzaría a volver a tiempo.

-Mejor los espero.

Aquel gesto a su madre no se le escapó.

-¿Esperas visita?

Ichigo se puso nervioso pero hizo acopio de sus mejores habilidades de actuación para que no se le notara.

-Tengo que hacer mi primer reporte de prácticas con mi compañero de laboratorio.

-¡Oh!, ¿se quedará a cenar?

-No lo sé, no creo. Vendrá después de las seis -Explicó.

Masaki enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Tiene otros compromisos.

-hmmm... -Ichigo sudó frío ante la mirada de su madre. Deseaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que le estaba ocultando el hecho de que se trataba de una chica y no de un chico.

Al final Masaki sonrió.

-De cualquier forma reserva un lugar extra en la mesa.

-Sí, lo haré.

Su madre salió de la cocina justo cuando Isshin le llamaba desde la entrada. Una vez se subió al coche, Isshin lo puso en marcha.

Tan pronto se fueron, Ichigo dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y las yemas de los dedos las sentía frías en una clara ansiedad y anticipación.

-Yosh... -se dijo.

Y salió corriendo a arreglar todo para recibir a Rukia.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Como lo había temido su padre la esperaba en casa con el semblante molesto, seguro era que ya le habían informado de la escuela sobre la pelea en la que se había visto involucrada.

Rukia suspiró, había llegado tarde a casa y sus parientes estaban por retirarse, lo cual si bien estaba mal visto para ella era un alivio no tener que verles las caras. Había dicho que se quedaría con Rangiku, pero esa excusa dejó de servir desde el momento en que el mismo director la atrapó en pleno acto de partearles el trasero a los alumnos de los otros grupos, la pandilla de rebeldes.

-No fue mi culpa. -Dijo tan pronto su padre se disponía a hablar. -Esos sujetos estaban molestándonos.

Kuchiki Byakuya frunció aún más el gesto.

-¿A tí? ¿O a Kurosaki?

Rukia tragó seco. Aquello no se lo esperaba, al parecer no había planeado bien aquél encuentro. Su padre le indicó que pasarán a su despacho, sus familiares se despidieron entonces y pasaron a retirarse.

Una vez dentro el hombre suspiró con cansancio.

-Entiendo que sea tu amigo y que quieras ayudarlo. -le dijo, Rukia tenía el semblante caído. -Pero no es correcto el que te inmiscuyas en problemas ajenos, él ni siquiera está enterado.

-Lo sé.

-Que sea la última vez que me llaman de la escuela por esto.

-Sí.

Su voz había sonado apagada y triste. Jamás le había gustado quedar mal delante de su padre y sabía que merecía aquel regaño. Pero es que había estado tan deseosa de que nada se interpusiera entre ella e Ichigo, que cuando Momo había ido a advertirla en la mañana de que el grupo de matones de la escuela había regresado tras su suspensión y que estaban buscando volver a incluir al pelinaranjo.

No lo había pensado... Se había lanzado a resolver el problema ella sola, se había presentado en lugar de él, tras interceptar la nota que le dejaron en el casillero a su compañero a la hora de deportes. Y lo demás escaló sin que pudiera controlarlo.

...

A las cinco treinta sus padres se disponían a ir al hospital. Rukia iba bajando las escaleras tras haberse dado una ducha, vestía sandalias y un vestido de tirantes que tenía tablas de holanes en la parte de la falda.

-Dejé comida en el horno. -Le dijo su madre en cuanto la vio, sin caer en cuenta del bolso que llevaba su hija. -Quedó más que suficiente.

-La comeré al regresar. -Respondió tras alcanzarla al pie de las escaleras.

Hisana parpadeó siendo consciente al fin de que su hija se había arreglado para salir.

-¿Vas a salir?

La morena asintió.

-Tengo que ir a hacer un reporte para la práctica de campo de la semana siguiente.

Hisana volvió a parpadear, sus ojos con un renovado brillo la miraban expectantes.

-¿Tu compañero de prácticas? -cuestionó sonando esperanzada.

Rukia asintió con una mueca resignada.

-El mismo de laboratorio.

-¡Oh!

-¿Quién es?

Solo entonces su padre se agregó a la conversación, conocía a su familia lo suficiente para saber que estaban hablando en _código._

Hisana se apresuró a desviar su atención.

-Alguien de confianza, será mejor que nos vayamos, no me siento muy bien.

Él no se creyó aquella mala actuación, pero al final suspiró resignado, después de todo ya iban algo tarde.

-De acuerdo. Rukia, vuelve temprano.

-Lo haré.

Sus padres avanzaron en dirección opuesta a ella. Rukia asió con fuerza la correa de su bolso. No lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba emocionada.

Le echó una última mirada a la dirección escrita en su libreta, luego la guardo, respiró hondo y comenzó a avanzar.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Ella y él."**

 **...**

Ichigo había terminado de limpiar su habitacion y darse una ducha cuando el timbre sonó haciendo eco en la casa. Se arreglo el cabello una última vez y se aliso la playera verde que llevaba puesta. Bajo las escaleras con prisa y abrió la puerta, todavía acelerado.

Rukia estaba de pie al otro lado. Ichigo pensó que no la había visto tan hermosa desde el día de la fiesta, el uniforme escolar no le hacía justicia para nada a su esbelta figura. El vestido que ella llevaba se apretaba a su pecho dejando notar que, si bien no era grande, no era inexistente.

-Viniste.

Rukia enarcó una ceja divertida.

-Pues claro que sí, tenemos un trabajo pendiente.

-Cierto. Pasa.

-Gracias.

Por fin había despertado de su trance, abrió de lleno la puerta y la dejo pasar, cerrando una vez ella entró. La morena se quitó las sandalias que llevaba e Ichigo le ofreció de inmediato unas pantuflas. Rukia paseo la vista por la casa, luciendo demasiado tranquila a pesar de que estaba muerta de nervios por dentro, a su espalda Ichigo estaba igual que ella.

-No es tan pequeña como imagine que sería.

Ichigo hizo una mueca. Vaya manera de romper la tensión, pensó.

-Vaya gracias.

Entonces ella notó el silencio que reinaba, era una calma agradable, pero sospechosa.

-¿Y tu familia?

Ichigo dio un brinquito, el rubor le tiño las mejillas pero se obligó a no desviar la mirada.

-Mis hermanas salieron de visita y mis padres fueron al centro al mandado, volverán en un par de horas.

El corazón se le saltó un latido. Él estaba a la espera de su reacción. Rukia sobrellevó aquello de la única forma que sabía.

-Kurosaki kun planeó el que nos quedáramos solos.

Una forma de fangirl...!

A Ichigo le saltó la vena en la frente.

-¡Fue algo de último minuto y no hables así!

Rukia dejó salir una risa cantarina. Era tan fácil y tan divertido molestarlo...!

-Bien, ¿donde trabajaremos?

-Enmihabitacion -murmuró de forma ininteligible.

Rukia parpadeó confusa.

-¿Dónde?

El pelinaranjo soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo con fuerza, casi rendido.

-En mi habitación. -Gruñó, preparado para soportar sus comentarios.

El cambio se dio casi inmediato.

-¿Planeas hacerme algo Kurosaki kun? -dijo moviendo las pestañas de forma sugestiva.

Ichigo estalló entonces y la obligó a avanzar por delante de él mientras la empujaba.

-¡Claro que no, no tiene nada de malo, camina!

-Uy, qué carácter.

...

Llegaron a la habitación del chico, quien inspiró profundamente antes de abrir para luego entrar. Rukia entró tras él, una vez más la chica paseo la mirada por cada rincón, girando incluso al hacerlo.

-Con que ésta es tu habitación -sonrió cayendo con un "tud" sobre la mullida cama.

A él corazón se le saltó un latido sólo con aquella imagen, la falda se le había subido un poco por arriba de las rodilla, y al apoyarse en sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, la chica le ofrecía una agradable imagen de su pecho. La piel clara,blanca y suave.

-No te sientes en mi cama -murmuró por lo bajo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, el rostro le ardía... ni siquiera en sus sesiones de cachondeo con Orihime se había sentido así.

Rukia por su parte, se sentía empoderarlas,era algo que no había podido evitar. Tenía ganas de provocarlo y se sentía feliz de ser capaz de hacerlo temblar.

-¿por qué? ¿Te pone nervioso? -su voz sonó suave, dulzona, tentadora...

-No seas ridícula. -gruñó aún más avergonzado.

-Aw Kurosaki kun, eres tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas.

-¿vamos a trabajar o no? -se quejó avanzando al escritorio.

Rukia volvió a reír.

-Está bien.

...

Llevaban cerca de una hora trabajando, en medio de esa camaradería de tirarse carreta haciendo bromas a expensas del otro, cuando se escuchó el sonido de un coche que se acercaba, el cual se detuvo justo en la cochera de la casa del chico.

-Oh, no...

Ichigo se puso pálido. Blanco como un fantasma.

Rukia lo miró con curiosidad y se asomó por la ventana. Un hombre y una mujer de habían bajado con sendas bolsas en las manos.

-¿Son tus padres?

El chico no contestó, ciñó que hundió el rostro entre las manos frustrado.

-¡Ya llegamos! -Se escuchó en el primer piso de la casa.

-¡Oh, mira Masaki, tenemos visita!

Rukia parpadeó confusa por la actitud de su compañero.

-Haaah...

Ichigo suspiró resignado.

...

-¡ES PRECIOSA!

Un par de minutos después, la morena comprendió por fin el cambio de humor de su compañero. Los padres del chico eran... peculiares.

-¡Mira nada más esos ojos! ¡Parecen amatistas! -Exclamó Masaki extasiada mientras sostenía el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos, la joven parpadeaba algo incómoda.

-¡Y qué cabello tan magnífico, negro como la noche, brillante y sedoso! -Isshin le acariciaba la cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras negras del cabello de Rukia.

-¡Ya déjenla!

Ichigoestaba muerto de vergüenza, ésa era la razón por la que obviaba traer amigas a su casa, no era que tuviera muchas, pero en fin. Sobra decir que sus padres no le hicieron el menor caso.

Masaki le miró sonriendo.

-Cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, no mencionó que fueras tan bella.

A Ichigo casi se le cae el corazón.

-¡mamá! -exclamó con el rostro rojo como tomate.

Rukia le le miró con curiosidad, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

-Gracias, supongo. -Contestó, dedicándole una mirada al chico.

El corazón le aleteó el pecho. Aquello bien podría ser su forma de agradecerle lo que sentía y que no había burlas de por medio; o quizá pudiera ser la forma en que ella aceptaba aquellos sentimientos.

-No, gracias a ti por fijarte en este descerebado hijo.

Aunque claro, la magia se rompió por aquel comentario de Isshin.

-¿a quién llamas descerebrado?! -gritó propinándole un golpe directo al rostro. Su padre salió volando contra la pared. El muchacho se giró a ver a la morena con una plegaria en sus ojos, -no hagas caso de lo que te dicen...

-¿Ésa es forma de tratar a tu padre?

Pero al instante siguiente era ahora él el que caía al suelo. Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una pelea sin sentido. Rukia les miraba perpleja. Masaki sonreía, todavía con el rostro pegado al de la morena.

-Ichigo compórtate delante de la visita, así no conseguirás ganar puntos con ella.

-¡Mamá!

Y entonces Rukia se soltó a reír.

...

La cena fue un tanto caótica, pero terminó bien. Y Rukia había sido capaz de involucrarse activamente en las bromas de los padres del chico, haciendo el papel de la inocente, para desgracia del mismo.

-Tu familia es muy divertida.

Tras haber dado las gracias por la hospitalidad y recogido sus cosas, Rukia se había despedido de los Kurosaki y salido a la calle en compañía de Ichigo.

-Y eso que no conociste a mis hermanas.

El muchacho se sentía aliviado de que aquello hubiera terminado, pero también se sentía feliz de que Rukia se hubiese integrado con tanta facilidad y que le agradará su familia. Sabía que las gemelas no serían problema.

Rukia se arrebujó en el suéter coral que llevaba puesto, el aire se había tornado frío, Ichigo lamentó no haber llevado una chamarra para poder ofrecérsela en ese momento.

-¿Me acompañaras hasta mi casa? -Cuestionó, estaban llegando a la intersección donde se habían despedido la última vez.

-Es lo correcto, es tarde. -Dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-No lo es tanto y no está tan lejos. -Le recordó con una sonrisa, lo que impidió el que él gruñera. -Pero gracias de todas formas.

El muchacho le sonrió, entró en la colonia privada de ella y la acompaño hasta la entrada de la casa de la misma.

-Bien -empezó ligeramente nervioso -te veré mañana.

Rukia se paró de puntillas, le jaló del cuello de la camisa y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. A él el mundo se le sacudió con fuerza, incluso si el contacto duró a penas un segundo.

-Hasta mañana -dijo ella y abriendo la reja, se introdujo en la casa.

Ichigo parpadeó, llevando la mano hacia donde ella le había besado. Y luego sonrió.

Y la sonrisa le duró durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, lo acompañó hasta dormirse y le siguió incluso en sus sueños.

Para Rukia, fue lo mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rukia no apareció en la parada, eso lo decepcionó un poco, pero supuso que lo del día anterior fue sólo una situación especial, dado por lo que habían discutido el domingo.

Pero al llegar a la escuela, no la encontró por ningún lado. Ni siquiera apareció cuando el maestro entró al salón.

La clase llevaba diez minutos cuando Keigo apareció a la entrada del salón pidiendo hablar con Ichigo.

-Yo -saludó, extrañado de aquella visita, pero Keigo se lanzó a reclamarle al instante.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Kuchiki chan se metiera en problemas por tu culpa?!

Le miró extrañado, perplejo y confundido.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! -Le gritó, cortándole las palabras -tu banda de delincuentes le consiguió un reporte bastante fuerte, hasta su padre tuvo que ir por ella. -Explicó, A Ichigo el corazón le latió en alarma. -Mi pobre Kuchiki san se quedó sola en la escuela.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas, Rukia tuvo práctica con las porristas

Keigo se recuperó al oír aquello, las lágrimas desaparecieron bajo la mirada de enojo que le dedicó.

-¿En serio? ¿En lunes?

-Pues...

-Ni te hagas el inocente. -Le cortó. - ¡Sé bien que desde siempre la admiras cuando anda con esa preciosa faldita y sus pompones, nadie te culpa. Pero no intentes negar que lo has hecho!

Ichigo tragó seco, no esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Sólo cuando he tenido que quedarme. -Se excusó, incluso si era inútil el tratar de negar su interés en la morena.

-¿Y qué días han sido?

-Miércoles y ... -él mismo se interrumpió al descubrir al fin la mentira.

-¡Exacto!

Ichigo se masajeó las sienes.

-Más despacio Keigo, dime qué fue lo que pasó.

Y su amigo lo hizo.

Varias emociones pasaron reflejadas en el rostro del pelinaranjo, que volvió al salón sólo por su mochila y sin dar explicaciones se fue de la escuela rumbo a casa de Rukia.

* * *

 **"Ella y Él".**

-RUkia.

La aludida dio un salto. Había estado recostada en el pasto, afuera de su casa, en el jardín. Se irguió girándose, insegura de ser quien creía, a ver al dueño de la voz.

-¡Ichigo! -Soltó, el muchacho estaba de pie del otro lado de la reja. Se levantó y fue hacia él. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No fuiste a la escuela. -Soltó sin más.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto, pero intentó obviarlo.

-Por lo visto tampoco tú. -Señaló queriendo hacerlo reír pero sin conseguirlo.

-Por el contrario fui, hasta que descubrí lo que hiciste ayer.

Ella parpadeó, comenzó a sentir frío, tenía la sospecha de saber de qué iba aquello.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ichigo frunció el gesto.

-De nada te sirve fingir conmigo. -Le advirtió, Rukia tragó seco. -¿Por qué lo hiciste Rukia? ¿Por que peleaste por mí?

El corazón se le fue al suelo. Él pudo darse cuenta de ello, pero no se iría sin resolver ese asunto.

Arreglaría todo justo ahí.

* * *

 **A/N: Una gran disculpa por el retraso. La inspiración andaba de infiel en otro lado. Ahora sí, lo juro, el beso en el siguiente capi.**


	12. El primer beso que cuenta

Finalmente el beso.

Miles de diculpas por el terrible, terrible retraso. Pero he estado dedicándome a la escritura de mi propio libro! yeih! más de uno me entenderá. Anyway, a darle a esta historia que no puedo dejar inconclusa.

* * *

 **"El primer beso especial."**

Todos hemos soñado con el primer beso. Unos más y otros menos. A unos les mueve el amor a otros simplemente la calentura. Pero al inicio (e incluso después) la constante es la misa: todos queremos sentirnos amados al menos una vez. Vivir un romance en el que se nos ame con tanta intensidad como nosotros amamos. Todos queremos experimentar un amor que nos consuma.

Algunos tienen la suerte de experimentarlo a la primera, otros sufren un par de relaciones antes de finalmente sentirlo y otros menos afortunados se pasan la vida buscándolo y jamás lo encuentran. Jamás se enamoran de veras.

Pero, independientemente de todo esto. El primer beso, el que idealizamos antes de que realmente ocurra, siempre, siempre es especial. Es mágico y asusta. Y a veces, ese beso mágico no siempre es el primero que das; pero sí el primero que cuenta de verdad.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él y ella.**

 **...**

Rukia estaba de pie, a escasos pasos de distancia de la reja donde Ichigo estaba recargado, completamente congelada bajo la mirada acusadora del pelinaranja. Y es que, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? Había planeado a detalle las acciones de aquella tarde. Si bien su padre se había enterado el mismo día, aquello era de esperarse considerando sus conexiones con la junta directiva. ¿Pero Ichigo? Rukia estaba segura de que su padre había dado la instrucción de que no se mencionara nada al respecto, y sin embargo ahí estaba el pelinaranjo con esa expresión tan seria y exigiendo una explicación.

¿Podría jugar al tonto? Claro que no, se reprochó. Aunque podría... pero sólo serviría para hacerlo rabiar. Lo cual no era tan malo, era bastante divertido de hecho, pero de todas formas, eventualmente tendría que aceptarlo.

Rukia suspiró.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? -cuestionó, las manos sobre las caderas.

Ichigo, de ser posible, arrugó aún más su semblante.

-Sé que tenía un reto por parte de los pandilleros de la escuela y que interviniste la nota, para terminar yendo en mi lugar... -Rukia se veía pequeña reflejada en las orbes marrones de él-, sé que incluso tuviste un enfrentamiento físico con ellos y que te suspendieron debido a eso.

La morena trató de mantenerse impasible, quedaba clara la molestia en la voz de Ichigo.

-Podía defenderme yo mismo, no necesitabas meterte en problemas. -Concluyó.

La morena desvió la mirada.

-Y yo que pensé que no podías ser más malagradecido.

La vena le saltó en la sien al chico.

-¿Qué parte se supone que tengo que agradecerte? -gruñó, apretando los garrotes de la reja- Te pusiste en peligro y terminaste teniendo problemas en la escuela por un problema que era mío. -Replicó, elvando la voz una octava.

La morena le restó importancia con un sacudir de hombros, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y alejando la vista de él.

-Te hice un favor.

-¡Por favor! -Volvió a gruñir él. -¿Realmente piensas tan bajo de mí?

Rukia volvió la vista a él tras escucharle decir aquello, su molestia inicial se evaporó como una nube.

-Entonces estabas preocupado, ¿por mí?

Ichigo se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

-Estoy aquí, ¿o no? -refutó por el contrario, con la honestidad brillando en cada una de sus pupilas. -¿Por qué lo hiciste Rukia?

Rukia deshizo su postura.

-No lo sé. -Respondió confusa, caminando hacia la reja hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de ésta. Sus manos, sin darse cuenta, juguetearon cerca de las de él sobre la reja.

-¿No lo sabes? -cuestionó él casi en un suspiro.

-¡No lo sé!-respondió irritada, todavía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos y con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho con fuerza. -Quiero decir... no realmente. Las cosas iban bien entre nosotros y estoy al corriente de los problemas que has tenido en la escuela. Las riñas y las peleas. Yo sólo... Supongo que no quería que, volvieras a lo mismo.

Ichigo ahogó una risa, (se le podía realmente a eso llamar una risa?), se sentía dividido en dos sentimientos, por una parte estaba molesto y quizá hasta decepcionado dela poca fe que ella tenía en él y por otra estaba feliz de que le interesase lo suficiente a ella como para que ésta se preocupara por él.

-Realmente no me conoces -fue lo único que consiguió decir.

-¡Por supuesto que no, pero lo estoy intentando! -soltó de inmediato, mirándolo al fin -¿puedes realmente culparme? No es como que tú me conozcas.

Viéndola tan de cerca, Ichigo notó que los ojos de Rukia no eran enteramente violetas como había creído en un inicio, eran un azul demasiado oscuro por el borde, grisáceos salpicados de púrpura en el centro.

-Supongo que no. -Aceptó.

Quizá la emoción había sido tan obvia, que Rukia pareció darse cuenta por fin de cómo estaban. Desde lejos, no dudaba que cualquiera confundiría aquella escena con una de novela romántica. Romeo y Julieta si cambiábamos el balcón con la reja.

Se separó al instante. Ichigo pareció despertar justo entonces también. Un segundo de silencio y luego Rukia volvió a recuperar el habla.

-¿Quieres entrar?

Ichigo se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, sus mejillas con el más ligero tinte de sonrojo.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

Él la miró perplejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La reja está abierta. -Indicó sin más, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ichigo siguió la dirección en la que le había señalado, a cinco pasos de distancia los portones estaban abiertos. El muchacho se puso rojo de vergüenza mientras podía sentir la risa de su compañera incluso si no estaba haciendo sonido alguno.

-Por supuesto que lo está. -Gruñó.

Y acto seguido, entró en la propiedad Kuchiki.

...

Hablaron un rato más en el jardín, antes de que ella le dijera que tenía hambre y que, visto que no tenía nada que hacer, era bienvenido a quedarse a tomar el lunch con ella. Obviamente él aceptó, no sin resistirse lo suficiente. Pero la escena que se siguió, dejó a Ichigo boquiabierto. Rukia se tardó cerca de 40 minutos en preparar el lunch que comerían.

¡Y qué lunch había sido!

Ichigo no recordaba haber probado jamás una gamba tan grande y jugosa como la que le había cocinado su compañera de clases.

-Esto sabe bastante bien. -Dijo a medio plato.

-Por supuesto, lo preparé yo. -Contestó ella con orgullo, palillos en mano cual si fueran lanzas pequeñas de una justa de la época medieval.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que sabes cocinar.

-Ay por favor, llevamos la clase de cocina desde el cuarto grado. Sería el colmo que no supiera hacer un simple lunch.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si a esto le llamas simple. -Declaró, señalando la comida con un movimiento amplio de la mano.

Rukia siguió la dirección de su mirada, desde los onigiris y la olla de ramen hasta los makis de fruta, pero no encontró nada qué ver ahí.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó confusa.

-De veras que no lo pillas. -Concluyó él. Hasta ese momento sus almuerzos se limitaban a yakimeshis sencillos y un jugo de la máquina expendedora.

Había un escalón de diferencia de clase social sin duda entre ella y él. Y de nada serviría el tratar de explicárselo, así que optó por cambiar el tema.

-¿Entregaste la tarea?

-Relájate, la dejé con la encargada de la clase. -Le dijo, devorando un par de kushiages.

-¿Nozomi?

-Mm.

Terminaron de comer e Ichigo ayudó con la limpieza y los trastes, Rukia se dedicó a dirigirlo desde el desayunador para su desgracia. Ya no lo dudaba, la morena era una mandona y lo disfrutaba.

-¿No se molestarán tus padres de que te saltaste las clases?

Ichigo bufó, terminando de enjuagar la última olla.

-Es el primer día que falto. Mis padres no son tan apretados como los imaginas, basta con que les explique que fue culpa de una enana entrometida agjh! -Se interrumpió al sentir el golpe en la espinilla.

-¡No soy enana! -gruñó a su lado.

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado.

-¿qué dijiste? no te escucho desde acá arriba. Ugh!

Doblándose entre dolor y risa ante los golpes que le lanzaba ella.

-Ya verás, maldito neanderthal

-¡Oye!

...

Rukia tuvo un par de problemas para explicar después a sus padres, el porqué del mojadero de la cocina.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Renji acababa de llegar a la cafetería cuando notó la ausencia su menuda ex-novia. Si bien era cierto que no coincidían tanto como cuando andaban de novios, lo cierto es que habían quedado en buenos términos y hasta cierto punto se podía decir que eran casi como mejores amigos. Así que le extraño un tanto el distanciamiento de la morena.

En un principio no le había dado mayor importancia, pero durante las últimas dos semanas él podía _sentir_ el cambio que se había dado en el itinerario de su compañera.

-¿Desde cuándo no sale a almorzar? -cuestionó en voz alta.

Momo le miró con cierta simpatía. La castaña ya sabía de la situación de Rukia, al haberla ayudado la semana anterior con el "problema" de Ichigo.

-Desde que Ichigo llegó a su salón de clases hace unas cuantas semanas. -Le dijo.

-¿Ichigo?

Momo asintió.

Renji hizo memoria, ese nombre le sonaba de alguna parte. Si bien era un nombre común y hasta cierto punto de los más populares en la sociedad japonesa, sentía que de verdad conocía al chico. Y entonces su mente hizo 'click' y lo llevó de regreso a la fiesta de fin de curso del año pasado.

¡Claro! El muchacho de cabello naranja con el que había hecho duo en el juego de rock band.

¿Pero qué tenía él que ver con Rukia?

Tras pensarlo durante un par de minutos, el pelirrojo decidió que lo descubriría él mismo. Se disculpó con sus compañeros y salió en busca de la morena. La encontró al dar la vuelta al final del pasillo y casi choca de lleno con ella.

-¡Renji!

-¡Rukia!

"Vaya suerte", pensó.

Rukia por su parte estaba exaltada, había estado divagando en pensamientos llenos de Ichigo. Tras la visita inesperada de él la semana anterior, una especie de camaradería se había posado en ambos. Seguían haciéndose provocaciones el uno al otro, retándose a la menor oportunidad de tentar al otro; pero a diferencia de al principio, esta vez era por mera diversión, porque era "fácil" y "cómodo", porque era como si pudiesen abrirse al otro sin miedos ni prejuicios de por medio.

Habían estado trabajando además para el proyecto de ciencias, para ése viaje de prácticas que sería la final de la semana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestionó sonriendo.

Y Renji le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vine por tí. -Le dijo para su sorpresa. E incluso si logró mantener su careta, el corazón se le había saltado un latido. -Te has estado ausentando a la única hora en la que podemos estar todos juntos.

Ah, eso tenía más lógica, se dijo, suspirando internamente en alivio.

-Lo siento. Pero estos trabajos en equipo me tienen como loca. -Explicó.

Sólo entonces, Renji se dio cuenta del engargolado que llevaba Rukia en sus manos. Sin duda reportes de la asignatura. El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado.

-Debería de ser más fácil considerando que tu compañero es el mismo para todas las asignaturas. -Se burló.

Rukia parpadeó perpleja.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Él sacudió los hombros restándole importancia.

-Radio pasillo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Querrás decir Momo.

-También. -Asintió él. Y entonces ambos empezaron a andar, al parecer Rukia iba hacia la biblioteca y Renji se sumó tan sólo por acompañarla. -¿Y? ¿Cómo vas?

Rukia rodó los ojos, se le notaba un poco estresada.

-Pues justo acabamos de entregar el formato de ciencias para la práctica de pasado mañana.

Viernes. Ése viaje que prometía mucho.

Si bien el colegio era privado y considerado además como una escuela de educación integral de alto rendimiento, también era sabido que los alumnos contaban con ciertas "libertades" bajo ciertas circunstancias. Como los viajes escolares; donde tenían la oportunidad de estar sin la supervisión constante de los maestros, porque a pesar de que iban con ellos, no estaban tan enteramente al pendiente.

Los cuatro grupos de segundo irían a Izumo a una práctica de campo que serviría tanto para su proyecto de biología. Iban los titulares de cada grupo, la maestra de biología, y los tres maestros de deportes de la escuela; para mayor seguridad de los chicos. Así que muchos se reencontraban con los que habían sido sus compañeros en años anteriores y en realidad (salvo por el trabajo) aquello se convertía más en un paseo que en otra cosa.

Y no era la primera vez que los chicos salían en ese tipo de viajes. Rukia recordaba el del año anterior y los de la secundaria. "Los juegos" que se hacen cuando de pronto los adolescentes se quedan sin supervisión. Y su esperanza radicaba justamente en esto.

-¿Emocionada de que iremos todos los grupos juntos?

La aludida asintió.

-Un poco, pero ni sueñes con compartir autobús.

-Probaré mi suerte. -Rió. -En algún momento tu padre tendrá que ceder.

El corazón se le fue al estómago.

-Renji. -Gruñó, alargando la última sílaba.

El aludido levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

-Lo sé, lo sé. -Respondió. Ambos sabían lo sucedido con su relación no daría vuelta atrás. A pasos de llegar a la biblioteca se toparon con su compañera de cabellos verdes. -Nozomi! Se te ve agitada.

Nozomi también estaba por entrar a la biblioteca y se exaltó un poco al oír la voz de Renji, luego les miró con cierto fastidio.

-Hay mucho trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, me vendría bien una mano. -Señaló, con un tono que casi era de demanda.

Rukia rió internamente, iba a decir algo pero su compañero se le adelantó.

-Claro, ¿dónde la quieres? -inquirió elevando las cejas en modo sugerente. Nozomi se palmeó la frente.

-¡Renji! -Y Rukia le dió un golpe en el brazo a su compañero. El pelirrojo se rió por lo bajo y ella lo ignoró. -¿Qué ocupas que hagamos?

Nozomi suspiró antes de hablar.

-Como sabes nos dividiremos por grupos, pero como los autobuses tienen espacio extra es probable que un grupo sea dividido entre los tres autobusés que irán. Ya saben, para ahorrar en gastos. -Explicó.

Los tres la siguieron adentro de la biblioteca. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, pegada a una de las ventanas que daban al patio de deportes.

-¿Y qué están haciendo entonces? -inquirió la morena.

-Organizando el acomodo de los mismos Rukia, nuestro grupo es el que se dividirá. -Explicó, dejando la libreta de anotaciones en el centro de la mesa para que los demás pudieran verla. -Lamentablemente a algunos les tocará de compañero un profesor.

Renji silbó.

-Menos mal que eres nuestro contacto interno, podemos elegir nuestros lugares. ¿Qué dices Rukia? -Preguntó empujándola con el hombro -¿Te sientas conmigo?

La morena dejó salir un bufido.

-Paso.

-¡Oye!

Rukia volvió a ignorar su reclamo.

-Dado que Nozomi irá con el consejo estudiantil y Rangiku es una horrible compañera, siéntame con Momo.

-Buena idea. -Nozomi asintió, mientras comenzó a dibujar una especie de croquis con los nombres de los alumnos.

Rukia sonrió satisfecha, y cuando su mirada viajó por la mesa se detuvo al reconocer un nombre en las hojas de listas, justo a bajo del suyo.

 _"Kurosaki Ichigo"_

Se dio cuenta entonces, tomando la hoja en sus manos.

-Eres la última que entra en este autobús, repartamos los demás. -Declaró la peliverde.

-Espera. -Pero Rukia la detuvo. -¿Por qué no, me haces un pequeño favor?

Renji enarcó una ceja.

-¿Hay alguien que quieras en especial Rukia?

-Más bien alguien a quien quiero fuera -refutó.

Y les enseñó la lista, señalando con el dedo índice el nombre del sujeto en cuestión.

 _"Asano Keigo"_

Tanto Renji como Nozomi estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

-Ya veo porqué. Bien, lo pasaré al siguiente autobús. -Le dijo, tachando su nombre de la lista en borrador que había pasado y agregando el siguiente en la lista. -Entonces el que sigue en la lista entra aún en éste... -Y la voz se le perdió al leer el nombre. -¡Ah! "Debí suponerlo." Pensó para sí, echando una sutil mirada a su amiga, que pretendía no darle importancia mientras bromeaba con Renji sobre otros desagradables compañeros.

La chica sonrió comprensiva, por esta vez lo dejaría esta.

...

La campana sonó y el descanso terminó. Los alumnos volvieron a sus salones y de inmediato Nozomi se paró al frente junto con su subdelegado.

-Bien, compañeros, les diré el acomodo de los autobuses. -Informó. -Les entregaré una lista por si les queda alguna duda o tienen problema para ubicar a sus parejas de práctica.

Se fue nombre por nombre, indicando los asientos, el autobús, profesor y el grupo con el que les tocaría a cada uno compartir espacio, hasta llegar a la 'K'.

-Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡hai! -respondieron al tiempo.

-Ocuparán los últimos dos lugares.

Ichigo parpadeó, dándose cuenta al fin de que el apellido Asano, no figuraba en la lista; lo cual era demasiado raro si se suponía que el autobús era precisamente el de la clase de Keigo y que los 6 eran los añadidos del grupo 2-1. Justo entonces recordó que Nozomi era allegada de Rukia y la miró con sospecha.

-¿Tú no tuviste nada que ver con ese acomodo o sí?

Rukia se sobresaltó en su asiento y desvió la mirada de él, clavándola en el cuaderno en el que había estado dibujando hasta entonces.

-¿De qué hablas? Nozomi es imposible de persuadir.

Ichigo parpadeó aún más confuso, le dio una mirada a la presidenta de la clase y recordó que efectivamente no era alguien fácil de doblegar.

-Supongo. -Dijo al fin, para nada convencido.

Rukia por su parte, suspiró en alivio.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Ella y él."**

 **...**

Masaki acababa de terminar de lavar los trastes cuando notó el extraño silencio en la casa. Pasaban de las 10 de la noche, así que técnicamente todos deberían de estar dormidos en sus camas. Sin embargo, algo se sentía diferente. Se secó las manos y subió las escaleras, al entrar el pasillo, notó la luz todavía encendida en el cuarto de su hijo.

-¿Ichigo sigue despierto? -se cuestionó en voz alta.

No era tan raro que de repente se desvelara, en especial cuando tenía proyectos que terminar de la escuela o cuando era fin de semana y se quedaba despierto viendo alguna película, aunque normalmente lo segundo se llevaba a cabo en la sala. Mañana sería el viaje escolar, se recordó, quizá fuera eso.

Al entrar en su habitación, sin embargo, encontró a su marido pegado al teléfono, con una expresión bastante seria.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Isshin? -le preguntó al acercarse.

-¡Ssssh! -Siseó él en respuesta. Y luego susurró. -Ichigo está hablando con Rukia chan.

La mujer suspiró. Acto seguido desconectó el cable del teléfono. El hombre se escandalizó.

-¡Masaki, qué haces?!

-Por esta vez dale un poco de privacidad. -Sentenció.

...

Del otro lado de la línea, el pelinaranjo sonrió.

-Y... colgó. -Sentenció sonriendo.

-Es increíble que seas el programa favorito de tu familia -se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

Ichigo estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, libreta y libro abiertos, formularios y calculadora científica a la mano.

-Y así será hasta que me gradué.

-¿Planeas irte de Karakura?

A cuadras de distancia, Rukia estaba en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro mientras arreglaba todo para el día de mañana, estirando el largo cable de su teléfono de casa, ya que el celular sólo podía usarlo mientras estaba fuera, reglas de sus padres.

-Tengo que hacerlo si quiero recibir la mejor educación en medicina. -Respondió Ichigo.

Rukia sonrió de medio lado, sacando un conjunto de su armario.

-No necesariamente.

-¡No voy a discutir relativismos contigo! -gritó Ichigo del otro lado de la línea.

Rukia dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

El muchacho por su parte trató de no darle importancia. Sosteniendo el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro, terminó un par de operaciones sobre su cuaderno, utilizando la calculadora al tiempo.

Desde que se volviera compañero de Rukia en todas las asignaturas, se había encargado de instalar una extensión de telefóno en su habitación. Habría sido más fácil hablar desde el celular, pero la morena tenía la preferencia de llamar al teléfono de su casa, al parecer las llamadas a celulares no estaban permitidas y la misma tenía un horario tan cambiante que era siempre ella quien le llamaba.

Tras un tiempo de soportar la carreta que su padre le tiraba sin cesar mientras estaba al teléfono, optó por mover el mismo a su habitación.

-Espero que de menos ya tengas todo listo. -Le dijo Rukia.

Ichigo tuvo que borrar lo que recién había escrito, se había equivocado en una suma.

-Desde hace una hora. Sólo estoy terminando los ejercicios de física.

-No tendremos que entregarlos sino hasta el lunes. -Exclamó su compañera.

-Exacto y no quiero arruinar un fin de semana perfecto preocupándome por lo que tengo que hacer al llegar a casa.

-¡Aburrido! -Se quejó e Ichigo pudo imaginar la expresión que ella tendría en el rostro.

-Floja. -Le contestó.

-Cuando menos no tengo que preocuparme porque llegues tarde mañana, ¿si mandaste a hacer la prensa verdad?

-Por enésima vez, sí. La tengo justo aquí.

-No vayas a olvidarla.

-Claro que no. -Refutó con cierta molestia. -Y tú no vayas a olvidar la bitácora y la soga.

Rukia, en su habitación palmeó la mochila que se llevaría al día siguiente.

-Listo y empacado. -Declaró, sentada en la cama. -Además mis padres se asegurarán de que no me falte nada antes de irme.

El muchacho asintió con algo parecido a un gruñido. Rukia parpadeó confusa, el silencio se cernió de pronto.

-¿Ichigo?

-Es algo injusto. -Soltó éste.

-¿Eh?

Afuera había comenzado a llover.

E Ichigo había soltado el lápiz y dejado de lado los libros, dejando descansar de lleno el peso de su cuerpo en la silla, y sujetando al fin el teléfono con una mano.

-Conoces a mis padres, has cenado en mi casa e incluso has estado en mi habitación.

El cielo estaba completamente negro, cerrado, tupido de nueves.

-Sí, pero te preparé el almuerzo en mi casa y comiste en mi compañía. -Se escuchó como respuesta.

-Igual siento que voy en desventaja.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de guardar silencio y contemplar lo que diría. Se metió bajo las cobijas tras vislumbrar una idea. Estaba segura que Ichigo habría sido incluso capaz de escuchar el ruido que hizo al dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

-Te diré algo, -empezó, mirando el techo -si te portas bien tal vez te deje ver el interior de mi cuarto.

Y luego rió con soltura. Ichigo sintió la sangre arderle en las mejillas.

-Hasta mañana "fresita". -Dijo ella y cortó la llamada.

El muchacho se quedó viendo el teléfono un instante.

-Buenas noches, Rukia.

Colgó el teléfono y luego sonrió. Puso el lápiz en medio de la libreta justo antes de cerrarla, al igual que hizo con el libro. Se quitó la camiseta y se metió a la cama.

Ya terminaría después la tarea.

...

A la mañana siguiente el cielo todavía estaba gris. Había seguido lloviendo hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada y el ambiente se sentía húmedo y frío. Una ligera neblina se había posado por todas la calles de Karakura. La preparatoria por su parte, tenía el frente bloqueado por los tres autobuses en los que viajarían los chicos de segundo. El resto de la escuela estaba dormida, todavía era muy temprano para las clases normales.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia, se buscaron con la mirada tan pronto llegaron. No sabrían decir quién llegó antes, pero se mantuvieron mirándose desde la distancia, cada uno con sus respectivos amigos.

Dieron las 6 am en punto y los representantes de cada grupo dieron las órdenes para comenzar a abordar a los autobuses. Les tomaría cerca de dos horas el llegar hasta la locación justo a las afueras de Izumo para su práctica de campo, así que debían marcharse ya.

-Yo!

Saludó Ichigo tan pronto estuvieron formados a la entrada de su autobús.

-Hey. -Respondió Rukia.

El aliento se dibujaba como vaho en el aire frío.

-Bien chicos, es hora de irnos, arriba todo el mundo.

La burbuja se tronó y comenzaron a subir. Sin embargo al subir al autobús, el pie de Rubia dio un paso en falso y resbaló. No alcanzó a caer propiamente, había conseguido sostenerse del barandal, pero había semi golpeado a Ichigo en el pecho, por poco cayendo en él.

-Perdón. -Se disculpó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien.

De pronto estaban nerviosos.

Subieron ambos y avanzaron por el estrecho pasillo hasta la parte trasera del autobús. Pusieron sus mochilas en las barras para equipaje, pero Rukia mantuvo consigo el pequeño morral de mezclilla que llevaba consigo. Adentro del autobús el ambiento no estaba tan frío y al llenarse de adolescentes casi se podía decir que se sentía cálido. La morena se sentó del lado de la ventana y su compañero se sentó del otro lado a su izquierda.

La encargada de ése autobús era Momo y otro compañero de la misma que le sacaba tres cabezas a la castaña. Ambos checaron el autobús, pasando lista; dieron las indicaciones y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

El autobús comenzó a andar.

...

Durante la primera hora del recorrido, se podría decir que el interior del autobús estaba en relativa calma. El conductor había puesto música instrumental que sonaba de fondo muy tenuemente. Pero el murmullo de las voces de los estudiantes casi apagaba el sonido de la música. Otros tantos habían dormitado y otros, como Ichigo y Rukia habían permanecido en silencio mirando el paisaje y escuchando música cada uno en sus respectivos celulares.

Sin embargo, justo cuando el paisaje se había convertido en campos abiertos, comenzó un alboroto, justo por el medio del autobús. El revuelo llamó la atención de todos, incluso los más relegados miraban con curiosidad aquél revuelo.

Entonces Chiharu, se acercó al fondo.

-¿No quieren jugar? -les dijo.

Para entonces ya habían escuchado las palabras juego, beso, cartas, minuto, y ya era fácil darse una idea de qué iba aquello. Rukia iba a decir que no cuando la castaña se le adelantó.

-Aw vamos no seas aburrida.

-Ah!

Y acto seguido, la jaló del brazo hasta obligarla a levantarse, jalando también a otros compañeros y mirando sobre su hombro lanzó una mirada dura al pelinaranja.

-Tú también Kurosaki.

Ichigo parpadeó entre irritado y avergonzado. Internamente quería aquello al igual que el resto.

-Esto es ridículo. -Gruñó alguien entre todo ese revoltijo de adolescentes tanto sentados como de pie.

-¿Exactamente qué vamos a jugar? -preguntó una de las chicas.

Un compañero respondió mientras sacaba una baraja de cartas.

-Podemos pasarnos las cartas, a quien se le caigan deberán jugar semana inglesa.

-¿Por qué no jugar semana inglesa de una vez? -cuestionó Ichigo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Chiharu le miró con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

-Porque es más divertido de esta forma, a menos que quieras jugar a verdad o castigo.

-Paso. -Respondió al instante.

-Bien.

Los primeros en jugar se acomodaron de tal forma que quedaran en una especie de óvalo y que no quedaran tan separados. Chico, chica, chico, chica y en ese orden, aunque en algunas partes quedaron chica, chica, chico, pero nadie pareció quejarse.

-Y recuerden...-Les habló la de lentes con solemnidad. -Lo que pase en el autobús se queda en el autobús.

Todos asintieron.

...

Era divertido. Ambos tenían que aceptarlo, ver seguir cómo se movían las cartas y cómo todos hacían de todo con tal de no dejarla caer de sus labios. Y también tenían que admitir que había excitante en pasarse la carta entre ellos dos, Rukia hincada en un asiento e Ichigo de pie en el pasillo a penas y quedaban a la altura.

Y luego ver a los que (ya fuera por el movimiento del autobús sobre el camino, o por la premura de pasar una carta y estar pendiente de la que seguía, o por la postura que a veces se torcía) tiraban la carta jugar a parejas de cuatro semana inglesa y ver a los chicos ser abofeteados y besados, cuando tenían suerte, creaba un morbo bastante divertido.

Y por supuesto, en algún punto dejaron abajo las defensas, y el descuido se presentó.

-¡Ah! -exclamaron al tiempo cuando la carta resbaló.

Ichigo y apenas la sostuvo en su mano, selló su mirada con la de su compañera.

-¡Kurosaki y Rukia chan!

Los corazones se saltaron un latido, mientras el resto de los compañeros vitoreaba con silbidos.

Rukia tenía ganas de gritar, de esconderse incluso. Aquello, siendo tan real le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso, sin importar lo mucho que las traicioneras mariposas chocaran contra las paredes de su corazón una y otra vez.

Algo parecido pasaba con Ichigo, quien extrañamente veía todo aquello como una especie de bendición de algún tipo. De pronto no le importaba quedar en evidencia. Había pasado tantos años idealizando este momento con la chica que tenía en frente, que no le importaba ya bajo qué circunstancias se diera, siempre y cuando se diera.

Y fue por eso que no dejó que ella huyera.

-¿Tienes miedo? -La provocó sonriendo de medio lado.

Y funcionó.

-¿De ti? -le miró desafiante, de pronto olvidándose del público que tenían.

-Bien empecemos, lo haremos rápido. -Dijo Chiharu, poniéndose como réferi.

Ichigo y Rukia se pusieron de espaldas al otro.

-Lunes, martes.

Y ambos miraron en direcciones opuestas, las dos veces seguidas.

-Mala suerte -gritoneó alguien.

Ichigo giró los ojos.

-ha ha -gruñó, y luego Rukia le golpeó la mejilla. -Hey, eso duele.

-Se supone que lo haga. -Refutó ésta.

Volvieron a girarse.

-Miércoles, jueves.

Direcciones opuestas de nuevo.

-¿Es en serio?

-No es mi culpa que tengas tan malos reflejos.

Ichigo le atrapó la mano antes de que le golpeara de lleno en la mejilla, pero Rukia meneó la muñeca y consiguió darle una palmada. Volvieron a girarse.

-Viernes, Sábado.

¡Por fin la combinación perfecta! Y de pronto la seguridad de la morena se fue hasta el suelo.

-¡No cuenta! -Gritó al instante con las mejillas arreboladas.

Ambos habían volteado en la misma dirección. Y todos vitorearon. Chiharu giró los ojos en señal de fastidio. Nunca faltaba la que se echaba para atrás, se dijo.

-Claro que sí. Y tiene que durar cuando menos medio minuto.

Rukia casi se queda sin aliento.

-¡Estás bromeando!

-Hey, son las reglas del juego. -Contestó su compañero. -Fueron dos días seguidos, además.

Ichigo apretó los puños, no la dejaría escapar.

-¿Vas a echarte atrás, Kuchiki?

La aludida se sobresaltó, molesta y avergonzada. Al final le pesó más el orgullo.

-Bien, sólo hazlo.

Éste era. El momento. El momento de ambos. Y aunque el tiempo pareciera alargarse, la verdad es que todo transcurrió demasiado rápido. Antes de que Rukia tuviera tiempo de cerrar los ojos, Ichigo ya la había atraído por los hombros y sellado sus labios sobre los de ella.

Y no. No había sido precisamente un momento de hadas y arcoiris en el cielo a pesar de estar encerrados bajo un techo. No. No habían mariposas ni coro de ángeles, ni mucho menos visiones del hermoso futuro que tendrían los dos por delante.

Desde luego, no era la primera vez que alguno de los dos besaba.

Y sin embargo, sí que había _algo._

Y era ése _algo_ lo que convirtió esos 30 segundos en algo especial.

Podían sentir su respiración al tiempo en que sentían el aliento del otro. Él llevaba el ritmo del beso y Rukia se ajustaba a éste. Abriendo y cerrando las bocas tenuemente, lo suficiente para enlazar beso tras beso en un baile cadencioso.

No hubo lenguas, ni mucho menos una lucha por ver quién dominaba a quién. No.

Hubo anhelo y ganas de mover las manos. De tocar y sentir, de explorar y provocar. De abrazarse y no soltarse jamás.

Todo el tiempo, con el tambor del ritmo de sus corazones retumbando con fuerza en sus oídos.

-Y treinta!

Terminaron de contar.

Y se separaron casi al instante.

Como ambos habían dejado caer la carta, salieron del juego y cedieron su lugar a otros, en espera de volver a entrar. Pero antes incluso de tener la oportunidad de una segunda vuelta (y tras muchos besos de por medio), el autobús llegó a su destino.

Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a sus asientos por sus respectivas mochilas y el material que usarían para la práctica. Ella salió por delante de él, necesitada de aire fresco y él la siguió obediente sin mediar palabra.

* * *

 **...**

 _ **Él (un día antes)**_

 _ **...**_

 _El día anterior, tras un tiempo de estar recluido con Rukia, finalmente Ichigo volvía a pasar el receso en compañía de sus antiguos compañeros. El grupo le resultó peculiarmente escandaloso en cuanto le vieron llegar al techo de la escuela. Se podría decir que había sido un recreo normal, hasta que Uryuu se retiró diciendo que tenía un asunto que atender en la biblioteca. A nadie le importaba aquello, pero Keigo se sentía más en confianza cuando el pelinegro estaba lejos. Se había acercado al pelinaranjo con sospecha brillando en sus ojos._

 _-Entonces Ichigo, ¿es cierto lo que dicen?_

 _El aludido siguió comiendo sin dirigirle la mirada._

 _-¿De qué hablas? -cuestionó sin verdadero interés._

 _-Que tienes una novia misteriosa. -Soltó Mizuiro._

 _Ichigo casi se ahoga con la comida._

 _-Tonterías. -Se burló, limpiándose el arroz de la boca._

 _Keigo se le pegó con ojos llorosos pero ridículamente amenazantes._

 _-Mas te vale que no sea mi preciosa Kuchiki -Chilló._

 _Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco._

 _-Chad, una mano. -Pidió mirando a su amigo._

 _Chad descansaba recargado sobre la reja y no parecía tener interés en lo que conversaban, pero todos sabían que había estado atento. El gigante miró a detenimiento a su compañero y tras un breve silencio respondió._

 _-Ichigo puede andar con quien quiera. -Declaró._

 _Y el aludido casi pierde los estribos._

 _-¿Es en serio? -Gruñó, elevando la voz una octava._

 _..._

 _Una vez entraron al salón y volvió a ver la figura de su compañera sentarse a su mesa, el corazón se le estrujó en el pecho. Sí, era verdad que había estado pasando tiempo extra con ella, y lo cierto es que no era un secreto que tenía interés en la misma; pero seguía siendo un secreto a voces y meras suposiciones. La realidad era que Rukia no le había dado señas de tener verdadero interés en él, no al menos desde el día que compartieran la hora de detención._

 _Pero tras escuchar que se sentarían juntos en el autobús, se decidió a que no quería quedarse sin hacer nada. Si quería que aquellos rumores fueran verdad, tenía que moverse._

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ella (un día antes)**_

 _ **...**_

 _Como lo había planeado, al segundo receso había conseguido sentarse al jardín detrás de la biblioteca con su grupo de compañeras de clase. Llevaban un tiempo sin pasarlo entre amigas. Con toda la locura de tener que ajustarse a un único compañero, a veces le costaba trabajo recordar que había un mundo fuera de éste._

 _-Rukia, no te he visto discutiendo mucho con Kurosaki ultimamente. -Habló Nozomi de repente._

 _La aludida se sobresaltó apenas por un segundo y para su suerte nadie pareció darse cuenta del escándalo que su corazón estaba haciendo en su caja torácica._

 _-Ha pasado suficiente tiempo para saber cómo coordinarnos, -explicó al fin -realmente sólo compartimos espacio en clase debido a que somos equipo de proyectos._

 _Nozomi la analizó no sin cierta sospecha._

 _-Entonces, ¿ya no estás enamorada de él?_

 _Rukia escupió el jugo por la nariz._

 _-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? -Cuestionó escandalizada tras toser un poco y limpiarse el rostro._

 _-Pero él te gustaba antes, ¿o no?_

 _Rangiku saltó en su sitio al oír aquello._

 _-¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de esto?_

 _-Gin -Canturrearon todas las demás._

 _La pelirroja soltó una risilla, lo cierto era que a veces eran inseparables, pero ella sentía que era lo normal tras comenzar a salir oficialmente un mes atrás._

 _-Da igual, -le restó importancia y luego miró a su amiga -Rukia, ¿es cierto?_

 _Ante la mirada penetrante de Rangiku, Rukia sudó frío. Tras años de conocerse, la morena no se sentía tan capaz de ocultarle un secreto como ése. Pero valía la pena intentarlo._

 _-Se me hace atractivo es todo. -Soltó nerviosa, desviando la mirada._

 _Y para su mala suerte, Rangiku fue capaz de mirar a través de ella._

 _-¿Renji lo sabe?_

 _Aquello cambió el ánimo de la morena por completo y por ende el de sus compañeras._

 _-Quizá... -Susurró._

 _No lo había tomado a consideración, después de todo Renji había estado ahí dos horas antes cuando hicieron el acomodo de los autobuses, pero no le pareció que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones._

 _Y sin embargo, Rukia sabía que si realmente quería y propiciaba el que algo se diera entre ella e Ichigo en el viaje, no tendría modo de ocultarlo. Aún así, no estaba dispuesta a echar atrás su plan para con el pelinaranjo._

 _¡Al diablo con las consecuencias!_

* * *

 **...**

 **"Ella y él."**

 **...**

Tras escuchar las instrucciones de los profesores y las recomendaciones de los mismos en cuanto al trabajo que debían realizar, los estudiantes se dispersaron cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, dentro de los límites asignados.

Dos tórtolos se quedaron atrás, sin embargo.

-Ichigo / -Rukia -dijeron ambos al tiempo.

Y sincronizados miraron en direcciones opuestas. Ichigo se rascó la nuca de manera distraída.

-Creo que debemos empezar a juntar las muestras. -Sugirió.

Rukia parpadeó.

-Sí, eso, está bien. -Dijo, nerviosa.

Se pusieron a trabajar casi de inmediato. Mirando el herbolario que habían armado, comenzaron a buscar las especies de plantas que necesitarían. Pronto la prensa estaba lista, llena de las hojas que habían recolectado.

Lo cual hasta cierto punto era de esperarse, si se consideraba que no habían interactuado entre ellos más que para trabajar. Había un aire tenso entre ambos, sobrecargado de electricidad que sólo podían ignorar si se concentraban únicamente en el trabajo que tenían que hacer.

Cerca del medio día, habían terminado.

-Conseguimos terminar a la hora del almuerzo. -Declaró la morena, mirando la hora en su reloj de mano.

Ichigo asintió, abriendo su mochila comenzó a hurgar en ésta.

-Aún nos faltan llenar los reportes- Arg, rayos! -se quejó de pronto, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

Rukia se acercó a él de inmediato.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó. Él no le dijo nada pero le dedicó una mirada que la hizo comprender lo que ocurría. -Olvidaste tu almuerzo. -Sentenció.

Él asintió con un suspiro.

-Lo dejé justo en la encimera. -Le dijo.

Para su sorpresa y deleite, Rukia le sonrió, mostrándole lo que era sin duda su salvación.

-Como siempre, traigo más que suficiente. -Le dijo, con tres fiambreras que depositó en el pasto. -Podemos compartir si quieres.

-¿Estás segura?

El corazón se le saltó un latido.

-Mientras dejes lo suficiente para mí.

Por una vez él no hizo ningún comentario para provocarla, se acercó a ella lo suficiente para compartir la comida en un cómodo silencio.

Era raro y reconfortante, se dijo. Dándose cuenta al fin de que con Rukia no tenía que preocuparse por mantenerse hablando todo el tiempo que estuviesen juntos, para no volver incómoda una situación. Con regularidad habían compartido aquél tipo de silencio.

Y se sentía en paz.

...

Un par de horas después, tras haber asegurado su trabajo en el interior del autobús, Ichigo y Rukia caminaban por los alrededores; era la hora de recreación y los estudiantes podían disponer de su tiempo libre a su gusto siempre y cuando permanecieran dentro de los límites de la zona.

-Todavía nos queda una hora antes de volver. -Señaló Rukia. -Nos darán otra más de recreación.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor, a menos de un kilómetro de distancia estaba un lago artificial del parque, hecho para recreación segura de los turistas.

-Podríamos ir al lago, a menos que tengas planes con tus amigos. -Sugirió.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

-La verdad es que no. Ni siquiera lo consideré...

El corazón se le saltó un latido.

Sin aviso, Ichigo la había besado y seguía besándola, cortando de pronto tanto sus palabras como su aliento. Apenas y había cerrado los ojos. Él se separó a penas lo suficiente tras cuatro largos y deliciosos segundos. Tenían los rostros a un aliento de distancia.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Susurró.

Él le recorrió el rostro con la mirada.

-Estabas distraida. -Contestó en el mismo tono.

-¿Eso es todo?

No. Quiso decir, pero no dijo nada. Lo cierto es que deseaba comprobar si sentiría lo mismo que había sentido horas atrás cuando se besaron en el autobús, cada que volviera a besarla.

Ciertamente no había sentido lo mismo. Pero era algo parecido.

Y delicioso.

El muchacho estaba a punto de besarla otra vez cuando un grito en la distancia rompió la burbuja en la que se habían sumergido.

-¡Ichigooooo!

El aludido se irguió al instante (para su suerte, su cuerpo había mantenido oculta a Rukia de modo que su amigo no tenía forma de saber lo que había pasado o lo que había estado a punto de pasar) y levantó el brazo manteniendolo arriba, haciendo que el castaño se golpeara de lleno el rostro con éste.

-¿Qué quieres Keigo?

-¿Rukia?

La aludida parpadeó, desprendiéndose al fin de la escena de su compañero y se giró en dirección contraria, su grupo de amigos caminaban hacia ella, el pelorrijo al frente.

-Renji.

El aludido tenía una expresión seria, algo poco inusual en él, pero la morena no tenía ganas de sacar conclusiones todavía. Después de todo, no había sido ella quien diera el primer paso.

-Hey Rukia, -Se atravesó Rangiku de pronto, rompiendo la tensión, -vamos a pasear en bote.

-¿Terminaste también? -le miró extrañada.

-Claro, Nozomi es un genio para esto. -Rió la pelirroja.

La peliverde por su parte, estaba que echaba humo.

-Lo hice todo yo sola. -Gruñó.

-Pero yo escribiré el reporte -canturreó su compañera.

"Lo dudo", pensaron todos.

Y echaron a andar en dirección al lago. Rukia miró por encima de su hombro antes de retirarse. Ichigo tenía cara de fastidio mientras hablaba con sus compañeros, pero hubo un breve instante en el que se dieron un mensaje con la mirada y ella supo que estaba bien irse sin decir nada.

-No te hagas el que no sabe, supe lo que pasó en tu autobús -acusó Keigo y luego soltó el llanto. -¡Pensar que pude haber sido yo!

-Mejor que no fueras tú. -Respondió Ichigo.

-Nuestro viaje fue tranquilo. -Le informó Mizuiro, a su lado Chad asintió.

-¡Fue un castigo!, -saltó Keigo -¡Nos tocó el autobús de los profesores!

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella**

 **...**

El coche esperaba desde antes de que el autobús llegara al punto de término. Rukia lo vio tan pronto llegaron. Se bajó de prisa y se despidió de sus amigos con la mano y un sencillo "hasta el lunes"

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Rukia? -cuestionó su padre tan pronto ella se hubo subido y saludado propiamente.

La morena echó una rápida mirada al autobús. Ichigo acababa de bajar al fin, se le veía con el seño fruncido como siempre pero había un brillo en sus ojos y el atisbo de una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

Rukia sonrió conmovida.

-Estuvo bien, para ser un viaje de la escuela. Incluso terminamos antes de tiempo la práctica.

Su padre asintió.

-Espero que hayan adelantado trabajo.

La morena se acomodó en el asiento. El carro echó a andar.

-Puedes apostar a que sí.

* * *

 **...**

 **"Ella y Él." (Unas horas atrás)**

 **...**

-¡A formarse!

Cuando la tarde cayó y fuera hora de volver a casa, los estudiantes se amotinaron alrededor de sus respectivos autobuses. Los representantes de cada grupo, comprobaron que estuviesen todos y que no hubiesen percances de ningún tipo.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia se despidieron de su grupo de amigos y abordaron el autobús en silencio, con sonrisas entre tímidas y coquetas. Se sentaron en sus sitios. La morena en la ventana y el pelinaranjo en el pasillo. Internamente ambos deseaban el que lo que habían jugado antes de llegar a las afueras de Izumo se repitiera, pero nadie dijo ni hizo nada por volver a proponer el juego. Mientras la noche descendió al avanzar por carretera, el interior del autobús se sumió en un silencio cómodo, donde la mayoría de los chicos aprovechaban para echar una siesta.

Ichigo llevaba los audífonos puestos pero el volumen no era tan alto como para no escuchar si alguien le hablaba. Rukia estaba consciente de esto, lo estuvo desde el inicio del recorrido. La tensión seguía latente en el ambiente incluso si intentaba distraerse con el paisaje tras la ventana. La morena sabía, además, que el muchacho ya había dado el primer paso y que no haría nada más a menos que ella diera una señal de que quería que pasara.

Así que se armó de valor, todavía les quedaba cerca de una hora antes de llegar a Karakura.

-Ichigo.

El aludido ni siquiera abrió los ojos, mentiría si dijese que no estaba cansado, tantas emociones en un solo día le habían cobrado factura. Y además, estaba al fin relajado.

-¿Mmm? -Inquirió con un gemido.

Un instante después sentía el peso de su compañera en él, al recargarse la misma con sus manos en el pecho de él. Justo al tiempo en que le besaba. Ichigo respondió al instante, sintiendo el roce de su lengua con la de ella a penas en una caricia.

Luego el contacto terminó y él al fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Y eso? -cuestionó en un susurró, mirándole a los ojos a un aliento de distancia.

Ella le restó importancia con un movimiento de hombros.

-Estabas distraído. -Respondió, volviéndose a sentar en su sitio.

Por un instante, el muchacho se quedó estupefacto. Pero luego, miró de verdad a su alrededor. La mayoría dormía, los que no, escuchaban música mirando el paisaje tras la ventana. Salvo algunas luces de algunos asientos, el autobús estaba a oscuras. Y ellos iban en la parte de atrás, él era más alto que ella y fácilmente podía bloquearla de los demás.

Con todo esto analizado...

-Rukia...

Ichigo puso el brazo derecho sobre el asiento de su compañera, tomó el rostro de la misma en su mano izquierda en cuanto ésta giró su atención a él y se dedicó a besarla por el resto del trayecto... hasta sentir las manos de ella aferrarse a las solapas de su chamarra.

* * *

 **A/N: Una gran disculpa por el retraso. Probablemente tardaré en escribir, pero de que termino la historia, la termino.**


	13. ¿Andamos?

Veamos si consigo terminar esta historia antes de que terminen las vacaciones.

* * *

 **"¿Y andan o no?"**

Todos hemos visto con regularidad (o al menos se nos ha hecho saber de una forma u otra) que para tener una relación de novios con alguien, hay ciertos pasos que deben seguirse.

Y al inicio quizá se espera que efectivamente sea así. Conoces a alguien, sales con ese alguien y si congenian, el chico le pide a la chica que sea su novia o viceversa. (Depende del tipo que sea de pareja tmb, claro está).

Pero algunas veces (casi siempre), la pregunta de cuatro palabras llega después de que se ha llegado a primera base y a veces incluso no llega ni después de anotar carrera.

¿Pero cómo saber entonces lo que lo hace diferente de un "free"? ¿Qué tal que estás en un "free" y tú piensas que estás en una relación seria? ¿Qué tal si es al revés? Llegas de lleno a un "free" y terminas atrapado en una relación seria. Y a pesar de estas dudas, la mayoría de las veces las parejas se muerden la lengua con tal de no hacer la pregunta.

Porque... ¿Para qué decir lo obvio, no? Pero, ¿cuántas parejas no han terminado por lo mismo? ¿Por asumir que algo era "obvio" cuando en realidad no lo era? ¿Por un muy mal malentendido?

¿Cómo sabes que ya andas oficialmente con alguien?

Especialmente si no puedes dejar de besarlo.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él y ella.**

 **...**

Ichigo no sabía decir con exactitud, cómo era que había terminado pasando las últimas casi dos horas besando incansablemente a su compañera de prácticas. Su primer y más largo crush hasta el momento, Kuchiki Rukia.

Cierto, no se habían empezado a besar sino hasta media hora de camino, pero igual, no habían parado desde que sus labios hicieron contacto con los del otro. Habían sido momentos, minutos de inocente exploración. Desde roces sencillos, besos castos, mordidas y besos francés. Y si bien la temperatura fue subiendo hasta provocar el que las manos iniciaran su recorrido en territorio ajeno, la conciencia de estar en el autobús escolar era suficiente para impedir que aquél calor se convirtiera en fiebre.

En ninguno de sus locos sueños había soñado con aquella posibilidad de estar teniendo un semi-faje con Rukia en la parte trasera del autobús. Aunque si bien había soñado con besarla de tantas formas diferentes en tantas distintas situaciones, verlo hecho realidad había sido, hasta ese momento, una imposibilidad. Ahora sentía que el corazón le estallaría de gozo. ¡Benditos sean los juegos de pubertos!, se decía mentalmente, dado que así había empezado todo.

Rukia suspiró dentro del beso. No quería terminar aquél contacto. Su pecho estaba pegado al de él. En algún punto de aquél intercambio de suspiros, ambos se habían acomodado en los sillones de tal forma que ella quedó casi recostada contra la ventana. La larga figura de él y lo exclusivo de los asientos impedía el que se viera qué tan exploradoras eran las manos de su compañero. En ese momento Ichigo le estaba acariciando la espalda por debajo de la blusa con la mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda le acariciaba la pierna, casi sujetándola, apretándola contra él.

Era una bendición que a mitad del camino todas las luces se hubiesen apagado y sólo permanecieran encendidas las del pasillo. Sin mencionar el alivio de saber que los compañeros que estaban al frente y al lado de ambos, llevaban rato dormidos con los audífonos puestos.

Ambos estaban contentos. Rukia particularmente satisfecha con la sensación hormigueante que provocaban las yemas de los dedos de su compañero en su piel; ella tenía una mano enterrada en la melena del chico y la otra delineando una y otra vez la piel bajo la cintilla del pantalón.

Y luego las caricias se terminaron en un último suspiro. Se miraron a los ojos del otro por un corto instante antes de que el motor del autobús se parara. Y así como una burbuja de jabón reventada, se deshizo el abrazo y se acomodaron las ropas mientras alejaban la vista del otro; intentando que no fuera muy obvio el revuelto en el que estaban.

Mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados.

-Atención todos, voy a pasar lista una vez más. -Habló Nozomi, atrayendo la atención del resto. -Recuerden tomar todas sus cosas y sus proyectos de la cajuela del autobús. Si alguien necesita un taxi, diríjanse con Occhi sensei.

Hubo un coreado "¡hai!" por parte del resto de los adolescentes e inmediatamente después cada uno se dedicó a juntar sus cosas.

Y lo que sucedió entre ella y él fue una sucesión de movimientos automáticos. Él bajó las cosas de ambos y le pasó su bolsa a su compañera. Ella dió las gracias mientras terminaba de volver a ponerse la chamarra, la misma que él instantes atrás le había quitado con sus manos en un remolino de suspiros acalorados. El recuerdo les causó a ambos una sensación de escalofríos. Él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, ella le sonrió; permanecieron de pie lanzándose miradas y riendo entre dientes mientras esperaban a que se bajara el resto de sus compañeros.

Ichigo suspiró deteniéndose un instante.

-Hey Rukia

Pero su compañera ya había salido corriendo del autobús. El muchacho la buscó mirando hacia afuera por el cristal de la ventana, la morena se dirigía a un coche aparcado del otro lado de la acera, el mismo que había visto el día de "la fiesta".

Resignado salió del autobús, pero aún incapaz de evitar el que las comisuras de los labios se revelaran en una satisfecha sonrisa.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él.**

 **...**

Para alivio de Ichigo su padre había tenido una consulta en el hospital central de Karakura. Así que su madre había pasado por él justo después de dejar a su padre. Salvo las clásicas preguntas de si todo había ido y qué tanto se había divertido, Masaki no instigó más al chico y por eso el mismo estaba agradecido. Todavía tenía el sabor de Rukia en la boca.

"Rayos", pensaba. "Lo que daría por volver a besarla."

Cuando llegaron, la casa estaba en silencio.

-Ichigo -le llamó su madre. -Te dejé un plato de la cena en el microondas por si tienes hambre.

-Gracias mamá, pero la escuela nos pagó la cena en uno de los restaurantes locales de Izumo.

-Entiendo, -le sonrió -me retiro a dormir, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

La mujer le dió un beso en la sien a su hijo y se retiró escaleras arriba.

Ichigo se quitó la chamarra y dejó la prensa sobre uno de los sillones, recordó que Rukia se había quedado con los reportes.

"Rukia"

Ichigo recordó a la morena a detalle entonces. La suavidad de su piel, el azul de sus ojos, las manos de ella dibujando garabatos en su espalda, la forma en la que se aferraba a su cuerpo. Su calor, su aroma, su sabor, sus labios...

Él no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Y es que si bien no era un crío, se trataba de Rukia, su primer y único crush de cinco años y contando.

Tras tomar un vaso con agua y dejado sus cosas en su habitación, Ichigo decidió tomar una ducha, quitarse un poco del sudor del viaje. Sacó un cambio de ropa y luego su mirada recayó en el teléfono sobre el escritorio.

"¿Me llamará hoy?", se preguntó.

Y luego negó con la cabeza. Quería y no quería que le llamara, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que el siguiente movimiento debía hacerlo él.

Se bañó en menos de quince minutos y se metió en la cama casi de inmediato. Lo cierto era que se sentía físicamente cansado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía emocionado. No estaba seguro de que su madre se hubiese dado cuenta pero no había parado de sonreír.

Evocó el recuerdo de horas atrás y se durmió.

...

El sábado transcurrió demasiado rápido. Se les había perdonado la escuela de medio día a los de segundo debido al viaje e Ichigo aprovechó para dedicarse a terminar la tarea; todo mientras maldecía sin querer de verdad a cierta morena que lo había convencido de dejar su tarea para después.

Por la tarde llegó una ambulancia del hospital de Karakura, era semana de vacunación y la clínica estaba llena de niños y adultos de la tercera edad. Ichigo se dedicó a ayudar a su padre durante el resto del día.

Rukia no llamó.

...

La mañana del domingo, tras el desayuno y sus deberes, Ichigo estaba recostado en el sillón mirando un partido de basket en la sala junto con Karin que estaba sentada en el otro sillón aparentemente leyendo una revista de deportes.

Llegado el medio tiempo, Karin levantó la vista de su lectura.

-¿Ichi-nii todavía estás soltero, verdad?

Ichigo parpadeó, por un instante destanteado y preguntándose lo mismo.

¿Lo estaba?

Cierto era que se había besado con Rukia, primero en juego y luego en algo entre juego y coqueteo en serio, pero ¿y la última sesión de besos?

-¿Por qué preguntas? -respondió en su lugar.

Karin le dedicó una larga mirada, antes de volver la vista a su revista y contestar.

-Yuzu estaba vendiendo fotos tuyas en la secundaria.

-¡¿Ella qué?!

Ichigo saltó al instante, el bowl de papas cayó al suelo aunque de buena suerte, ninguna de las pocas que quedaban se salió del mismo.

-Está tratando de convencerme de que la administre las ganancias. -Respondió casi de forma monótona.

Su hermano estaba que echaba humo.

-¡YUZU! -gritó hacia las escaleras. Y luego volvió la vista a su hermana. -¿Y por qué demonios aceptarías algo así?!

La aludida le restó importancia con un movimiento de hombros.

-Necesito un nuevo uniforme de soccer. -le dijo.

Justo entonces Yuzu bajó las escaleras, contenta.

-Hai, onichan.

Pero al ver la expresión de su hermano, lo contento se transformó en nervios.

Un instante después las dos estaban sentadas en el sillón grande, Ichigo estaba de pie frente a ellas.

-Yuzu, Karin, no pueden hacer negocio con mi imagen -sentenció.

Yuzu parpadeó indignada y miró a su hermana.

-¿le dijiste?!

-Tenía que asegurarme de que no hubiera una novia celosa. -Contestó.

La rubia olvidó su indignación al instante.

-Es verdad, no lo había considerado. -Asintió.

-No te preocupes, no tiene ninguna. -Se burló.

La venita en la frente del muchacho casi se revienta entonces.

-¡Deja eso, no puedes vender fotos mías!

Yuzu hizo un puchero.

-Pero se venden bastante bien, si quieres puedo darte un porcentaje de las ganancias oniichan

-¡Ése no es el punto! -gritó ofendido.

Karin decidió intervenir entonces.

-Era eso o vender citas por 100 yenes, ¿no dejarías que tu hermanita se viera rebajada a eso o sí?

Como respuesta al chico le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Entrega las fotos. -Gruñó rechinando los dientes. -O las acusaré con mamá.

La sonrisa de Karin creció de medio lado.

-Pero Ichinii ella fue la de la idea.

-¡¿Qué?!

E Ichigo perdió los estribos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, bufando por lo bajo. El descaro de su familia. Y más aún de su madre. Yuzu intentó reconfortarlo entonces, sintiéndose de pronto algo culpable.

-No te sientas tan mal, no es como que tengas una novia que pueda molestarse. -Le dijo.

Pero el cuerpo del chico se tensó en respuesta, y aquello no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las gemelas.

-¿O acaso?

"Rukia", pensó Ichigo. Ambas escuelas eran la misma, las instalaciones no estaban tan separadas la una de la otra e Ichigo conocía el modo en el que los chismes se dispersaban por los pasillos y además más de un alumno tenía hermanos en secundaria.

Si ella se enteraba...

-Si ella se entera... -murmuró por lo bajo, la mirada perdida en la distancia.

-¿Ichinii? / ¿Onichan? -cuestionaron al tiempo.

¿Se molestaría? Recordó entonces la sesión de besos en el autobús y su pregunta fue otra... ¿Compraría una?

-¿Qué estoy diciendo?- sacudió la cabeza después exasperado de lo ridículo de aquello. -Yuzu, prométeme que no volverás a vender ninguna. -Le pidió, sosteniendo las manos de la misma.

-Pero-

-Prométemelo. -Insistió cortándola de tajo.

Viendolo de cerca, ese plegaria en los ojos de su hermano a modo de brillo... algo se conmovió en el corazón de Yuzu.

-Está bien, pero responde algo primero. -Pidió, su hermano asintió. -¿Onichan tienes novia?

Ichigo parpadeó otra vez desprevenido.

¿Tenía?

Conocía a Rukia, ¿cierto?; la chica no parecía de las que les gusta satisfacerse las ganas y seguir con lo que sigue. No. Rukia era refinada y elegante, y hasta cierto punto madura para su edad. Educada y gentil, incluso con él (aunque en raras ocasiones). Vivía en una mansión y se notaba que siempre había disfrutado de comodidades.

Entonces, eso significaba que andaban o no? ¿estaría ella esperando que él se lo pidiera? Después de todo ellos dos...

Besos, caricias, suspiros, parte trasera de un autobús, besos, oscuridad, lago, caricias, calor...

Ante el sin fin de imágenes que desfilaron como recuerdos en su mente, Ichigo sintió que sacaba humo.

-El color de su rostro debe de ser prueba suficiente Yuzu -señaló Karin, igual de asombrada que su hermana.

Y de pronto la sala tuvo la presencia de un intruso.

-Debe de ser alguien fantástica si te redujo a un tomate maduro.

-¡papá! -saltaron las niñas.

Isshin estaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón, el mentón descansando sobre sus brazos cruzados; sonreía sardónicamente y tenía un brillo en la mirada que Ichigo temió al instante.

-¿Y? -cuestionó moviendo las cejas. -¿Quién es la afortunada?

Las gemelas miraron a su hermano con anticipación, mientras que el aludido sucumbía ante la mirada acusadora de su padre; la misma que no tendría ningún efecto si las acusaciones fueran mentira, cosa que no era el caso.

La sonrisa del hombre se extendió. El muchacho sudó frío.

-¿acaso se trata de Ruk-?

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Ichigo se fue corriendo de allí, tan rápido como se lo pedían sus pies, corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo. Isshin yacía en el suelo a los pies de sus hijas inconsciente, de la tremenda patada que le había propiciado su hijo mayor. Las gemelas apenas y habían conseguido esquivar el golpe levantándose y haciéndose a un lado.

Ambas niñas parpadearon.

-¿Huyó? -Preguntó Yuzu estupefacta.

-Eso parece. -Asintió Karin igual de desconcertada.

Luego se giró hacia su padre y comenzó a sacudirlo del cuello.

-Oye vieja cabra, ¿quién es Ruk?

...

Ichigo se tumbó en la cama rumiando. Gruñendo palabras entre dientes y lanzando miradas asesinas de aquí a allá. Luego hundió el rostro en la almohada y dejó salir su frustración a través de un grito. Al instante después se giró quedando boca arriba, manos a los costados. Pasó saliva sintiéndose nervioso.

Lo que tenía con Rukia (fuera lo que fuera) era nuevo y excitante y no quería echarlo a perder por las tonterías de su familia. Aunque para ser justos, la chica había conseguido mantenerse a la par de sus padres, Ichigo suponía que sumarle a sus hermanas no debería de hacer la gran diferencia pero luego se recordó el "negocio" de Yuzu y el enojo volvió a cruzarle el rostro por unos segundos.

Suspiró al final.

Miró hacia afuera de su ventana, el día estaba nublado y ya no tenía pendientes escolares. Pensó en salir con Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo, pero al instante desechó la idea temiendo que volvieran a cuestionarle lo que había sucedido entre él y Rukia en el viaje. Y lo cierto era que no tenía mucho qué contar. No habían tenido oportunidad de descubrir aquello. De hablarlo siquiera.

El recuerdo de Kaien le bailó en la memoria e Ichigo se dijo que debía invitar a Rukia a una cita. Eso debía ser lo siguiente en su lista si pretendía llegar a algo con ella que no fuera solamente físico. Porque él quería algo más que un free, algo más que sólo un encuentro de momento. Ya había tenido una novia antes (Orihime) e incluso un par de experiencias (cortesía de Kaien al invitarlo a sus fiestas de universidad) así que no debía de ser tan difícil. Y sin embargo sabía que no podía comparar aquello con esto.

Con Rukia todo adquiría un significado nuevo, mucho más valioso. Y por lo mismo temía que llegado el momento lo echara a perder.

Volvió a suspirar. De nada servía que se pasara el resto del día lamentándose. Mañana le haría frente a Rukia. Mañana le pediría que fuera su novia o que al menos le permitiera una cita (por muy patético que sonara).

Mañana conseguiría sin duda alguna volver a besarla.

...

El día terminó. Rukia tampoco llamó esa noche.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella.**

 **...**

Cuando llegó a casa, Rukia se fue directo a tomar una pequeña merienda con su madre mientras disfrutaban de una vieja película francesa. Durante las escenas románticas, la morena no había podido evitar pensar en cierto pelinaranjo. Su madre le había dicho que la notaba algo distraída pero ella se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada. Lo cual no era una mentira.

Tras merendar se despidió de su madre con un beso, al igual que de su padre y se aventuró a darse una ducha, a pesar de que ya casi era la media noche.

Se hundió en la tina, cerrando los ojos se relajó y entonces todos los recuerdos de aquellos besos compartidos, de las caricias dadas en la oscuridad y del aroma de su compañero impregnado en sus ropas la estremeció.

Rukia abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué hice? -se reprochó.

Nunca había sido así de aventada, ni siquiera con Renji, ni tampoco con...

Su mente cortó el pensamiento, ése tema era uno que no estaba dispuesta a permitirle perder sueño. Incluso si sabía que debía atenderlo a la brevedad.

Se concentró mejor en el encuentro de hacía unas horas y en lo que significaba.

¿Qué significaba?

No tenía la menor idea. Lo cual era grave, no quería quedar como una cualquiera y al mismo tiempo sabía que Ichigo no la tomaría por una. ¿o sí?

Rukia sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos. El recuerdo de cuando él había ido a buscarla tras enterarse de que había peleado en su lugar, le vino a la mente entonces y le aseguró que Ichigo jamás la miraría como menos.

La siguiente semana tendrían que trabajar juntos para hacer el reporte escrito. Sin mencionar que debían comenzar también con el proyecto de sociales y humanidades. Ya era muy noche para llamarle, pero sin duda podría hablarle mañana y quedar de verse para trabajar e incluso podrían hablar de lo sucedido en el autobús.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. Al final desistió. Si él estaba interesado en algo serio, él tenía que hacer el siguiente movimiento. Segura, contenta y limpia se fue a la cama. Sus sueños estuvieron llenos de miradas color miel y besos que sabían a tarta de fresa y naranja.

...

Su abuelo paterno vino de visita el sábado. Así que todo el día estuvo ocupada en la compañía del mismo. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de que su familia estuviese tan contenta y tranquila en un sábado. Su padre no trabajó ése día, había pedido permiso para faltar y había valido la pena, se dijo Rukia.

Su abuelo se había encargado de ayudarlos con las tareas de la casa y también en atender a Hisana. Kuchiki Ginrei era un hombre justo, regio y de muy buenos sentimientos, adoraba a Rukia y Rukia a su vez lo adoraba a él. Habían hecho una parrillada en el jardín e incluso habían terminado invitando a algunos vecinos.

Para cuando todo terminó ya era entrada la noche, la morena recordó con pesar que tenía tarea. Esos problemas de física que no había querido hacer. Suspiró y se puso manos a la obra, cuando los terminó estaba segura de que estaban mal, pero había hecho el intento y eso serviría para que Nozomi "le corrigiera las respuestas".

Se fue tarde a la cama por segunda vez.

...

El domingo fue un tanto más abúlico. Era día de lavar la ropa y la encargada era ella, le llevó toda la mañana y sus pensamientos estaban volando en las nubes aborregadas. Tuvo que usar la secadora cuando quedó claro que aquél día no saldría el sol.

Por la tarde había acompañado a su mamá a su sesión de quimioterapia, mientras su padre se encargaba de hacer la despensa. Cuando pasó por ellas pasaban de las seis de la tarde, al llegar a casa les dio la sopresa de haber cocinado pizza casera para ellas. La cena se alargó mientras sus padres le compartían anécdotas de su juventud. La morena disfrutaba de ver el afecto que sus padres se tenían.

Tras un instante más de risas, Hisana se disculpó diciendo que necesitaba descansar, Byakuya subió con ella y le pidió a Rukia que no se quedara despierta hasta tarde pues al día siguiente tendría escuela.

El teléfono sonó entonces y Rukia contestó al instante, había deseado que fuera Ichigo; pero tan pronto escuchó la voz de Nozomi se recordó que el muchacho no tenía forma de ser él quien le llamara y se maldijo internamente.

Dejando eso de lado, las chicas hablaron de las tareas y lo que habían hecho el fin de semana. Lamentablemente la conversación se giró hacia el viaje de hacía ya dos días, lo cual no habría sido tan grave si Nozomi no hubiera dicho lo siguiente...

-Los vi besarse.

Por un segundo, el cuerpo de Rukia se tensó y luego se recompuso, a pesar de que el silencio de la sala parecía acosador.

-La mayoría lo hizo, considerando que estábamos dentro de un autobús jugando a pasarnos las cartas con nada más que la boca. -Respondió tranquila.

-No hablo del juego. -Gruñó Nozomi del otro lado de la línea. -Hablo de ustedes dos escondidos en la oscuridad durante todo el camino a casa.

Rukia sudó frío pero se negó a ser descubierta.

-Bueno, las luces estaban apagadas -señaló.

-¡Rukia! -Por su parte su amiga casi pierde los estribos. -Los vi besándose durante todo el camino de regreso. -Soltó, elevando la voz una octava.

-No fue todo el camino -refutó al instante.

-Da igual. -Respondió Nozomi. -Justo cuando estaba por estacionarse el autobús me levanté para hacer el chequeo del grupo y los vi boca con boca antes de decidir por fin separarse. No hace falta ser un genio para deducir que estuvieron besándose durante el camino.

Acusación tras acusación habían hecho que Rukia se encogiera en su asiento, casi no tenía voz cuando contestó.

-A lo mejor sí.

Nozomi gruñó al instante.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultarlo? ¿Tanta vergüenza te da?

-No. -Contestó Rukia de inmediato.

-¿Entonces? ¿O es que no quieres que se sepa que andas con él por la promesa con tu papá?

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me lo recuerdes. Pero no es por eso. -Aseguró. Y entonces escuchó ruido arriba, temiendo lo peor se apresuró a cortar la llamada. -Tengo que colgar, reglas de la casa.

Y colgó incluso antes de que su compañera tuviera la oportunidad de entender lo que estaba pasando. Suspiró cansada. Y sólo entonces recayó en las palabras que había usado su compañera.

 _¿no quieres que se sepa que andas con él?_

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

"Pero no andamos." Pensó para sí.

Ichigo no le había hecho la pregunta. Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de hablar.

Sacudió la cabeza desechando esos pensamientos.

"Lo verás mañana Rukia", se dijo, "y entonces le preguntarás."

* * *

 **...**

 **Él y ella.**

 **...**

LUNES.

Mientras la alarma de Ichigo seguía sin sonar, Rukia ya estaba lista para irse a clases. Una vez más, para sorpresa de Byakuya, Rukia tomó el autobús. Extrañada de que su compañero no estuviera ya en la parada.

Cuando el autobús arrancó, fue que finalmente Ichigo despertó, sus ojos se agrandaron y el grito que soltó se escuchó por toda la casa. Con pan tostado en la boca y todavía abrochándose la camisa, el pelinaranjo salió corriendo calle abajo.

Ichigo llegó justo después de que la campana sonara, para su mala suerte. Rukia lo vio llegar desde su lugar a un lado de la ventana. Divertida por el espectáculo que dio su compañero, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionada de no haber podido encontrarse con él.

Durante la siguiente hora Ichigo se quedó de pie en el pasillo sosteniendo una cubeta de agua.

...

Para la segunda hora tenían deportes y como él todavía tenía que dejar sus cosas en el salón y llevar el balde de agua al baño, apenas y cruzó un saludo con la morena.

El profesor decidió que los chicos jugarían beisball y las chicas softbais. Conforme el juego avanzó, ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de cruzarse. Así que se dedicaron a robarse miradas desde la distancia.

Rukia acababa de salir del vestidor, adelantándose a sus compañeras. Estaba ansiosa y sentía cosquillas en las puntas de los dedos de los pies y las manos. Se quedó de pie en el siguiente pasillo, donde se encontraban los vestidores de los chicos y esperó. No pasó mucho antes de que comenzaran a salir; la morena simulaba mirar por la ventana. Entre risas y bromas salieron los muchachos que dejaron al último al Kurosaki, algunos todavía molestándolo por el juego.

La joven se acercó entonces y se plantó justo detrás de él.

-Llegaste tarde.

El pelinaranjo se exaltó, antes de voltear y notar que era ella.

-Sí, yo, eh... me quedé dormido. -Balbuceó, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que ella.

-Cuando menos no te perdiste la clase de deportes.

-Tristemente. -Asintió él, sonriendo a medias, se le notaba nervioso.

Un par de segundos de silencio en los que ambos miraron a todas partes menos hacia el otro. Internamente estaban teniendo la misma batalla dentro de su cabeza pero no conseguían el valor para decir lo que pensaban en voz alta.

Rukia miró al suelo, quizá él no tenía tanto interés en ella.

Ichigo la miró a ella entonces y decidió que debía dar el primer paso.

Mariposas en el estómago de ambos.

-Oye, sobre lo que pasó el viernes-

-¡eeeeeh!

Justo entonces una turba de estudiantes salió del otro lado del pasillo e Ichigo, actuando en respuesta (dado que eran los del siguiente grupo que tomaría deportes) tomó a Rukia abrazándola y girando con ella fuera del pasillo. Contra la pared, Ichigo apoyó un brazo por encima de la cabeza de ella y le miró directamente, quedaba claro que estaba intentando protegerla.

Pero había sido demasiado y las mariposas revolotearon por el estómago de ambos, chocando las paredes.

¡Se estaban besando!

Rukia se puso de puntintas y se aferró a las solapas de la camisa de él.

Ichigo se acomodó en el beso, inclinando el cuerpo y tomándola de la cintura la atrajo hacia él hasta encajar su cuerpo con el suyo. Un beso casto en el que ambos tomaron aliento y luego comenzaron a moverse, abriendo la boca intercambiaron sabores.

Y entonces la campana sonó.

Y se despegaron de golpe, Rukia empujándolo por el pecho. Ichigo levantando las manos en alto, lejos del cuerpo de ella. Parpadearon y al segundo después desviaron la mirada del otro.

-Te...tenemos que volver al salón. -Dijo Rukia, todavía con las sensaciones a flor de piel.

-Sí...eh... te alcanzó en un momento. -Se disculpó él, igual de avergonzado. Necesitaba un minuto para recomponerse.

Durante el resto de las clases ambos estuvieron tan avergonzados como para ser capaces de dirigirse la palabra. Durante el almuerzo las chicas se llevaron a Rukia antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera decirle nada y lo mismo ocurrió a la salida.

Con mayor razón, Rukia se sintió incapaz de llamar a Ichigo.

E Ichigo, seguía esperando que ella llamara.

...

MARTES.

Una vez más Rukia decidió tomar el autobús. Y una vez más el chico no estaba en la parada. Sin embargo, esta vez no era que se le hubiese hecho tarde, sino más bien temprano. Ichigo estaba ya en el salón cuando ella llegó, uno de sus compañeros, Ishida Uryuu estaba conversando con el mismo al fondo del salón. La morena saludó desde lejos con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la mano, que el chico respondió de la misma manera.

Ichigo había tenido la intención de esperar a Rukia a la entrada de la escuela pero cuando se cruzó con Uryuu cayó en la cuenta de que ése era el lugar más público para hablar algo que él consideraba serio. Así que sin más se había dejado arrastrar por el de lentes, todo el rato intentando ocultar que había estado esperándola.

Estaba por acercarse a la morena cuando Rangiku llegó y acaparó toda la atención de la misma. Antes de que se diera cuenta sonó la campana y las clases comenzaron.

Pasaron las clases de matemáticas, física y sociales y ellos siguieron sin poder hablar. La campana del receso sonó y la mayoría salieron rumbo a la cafetería, unos pocos se quedaron en el salón.

Ése día Ichigo comió el almuerzo en compañía de Ishida y otros chicos que también iban en el salón de ellos, se quedaron dentro de la cafetería. Rukia los vio justo antes de salir rumbo al jardín con sus amigas. Estuvo al pendiente del reloj y faltando menos de diez minutos para que el receso terminara se decidió a acercarse al chico.

-Kurosaki kun -le llamó.

El aludido se giró a verla al instante, los demás fingían no darse cuenta.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Es sobre el proyecto de sociales.

El corazón se le saltó un latido.

-Seguro.

Y sin dar más explicaciones se alejó de sus compañeros.

-¿Te importa si salimos de la cafetería? -sugirió, tenía deseos de estar con ella a solas.

Ella sacudió los hombros restándole importancia.

-Para nada. -Sonrió.

Se quedaron en el jardín cerca de las canchas de beisball, del lado de las gradas. Se sonrieron al llegar y miraron a los alrededores, habían unos cuantos alumnos regados por el campo.

-El viernes es un buen día para trabajar en el proyecto de sociales. -Empezó Rukia, recargándose en un limonero cercano a las gradas.

Ichigo asintió.

-Pienso lo mismo, ¿mi casa o la tuya?

Un brillo pasó por la mirada de ambos, aquello sonaba a una promesa. Rukia se mordió el labio inferior e Ichigo sintió deseos de besarla.

-¿por qué no mejor la biblioteca? Saldremos temprano ése día. -Le recordó.

El rostro se le tiñó de rojo.

-Ah claro, lo había olvidado. -Dijo, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca, evidentemente avergonzado.

Rukia rió por lo bajo y el sonido se llevó cualquier sensación de incomodidad por parte del chico. "Éste es el momento", se dijo el mismo.

-Oye sobre lo que...

-¡Al salón! -Les gritó la representante de grupo, encargada de ir a buscar a las ovejas descarriadas.

La campana sonó justo después.

Ichigo gruñó y Rukia dejó salir un suspiro decepcionada, comenzó a andar sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su compañero. Evidentemente no parecía que su compañero fuera a decir algo. Y él se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar que aquello siguiera aplazándose.

-Hey Rukia -le llamó, la aludida se detuvo y se giró a verlo. Ichigo tenía el rostro serio pero había fuego en su mirada.

Al corazón le salieron alas.

-Me gustas. -Le dijo.

El corazón se sacudió en su pecho.

-Me gustas mucho.

Y echó a andar el vuelo.

-Y yo, quería saber si-

-¡Kurosaki, Kuchiki! ¡Al salón! -la representante volvió a interrumpir.

El corazón cayó de regreso al pecho.

Rukia rió por lo bajo ante la frustración clara que estaba sintiendo el chico, su ceño estaba fruncido a más no poder.

Justo antes de entrar al pasillo, Ichigo sintió el jalón en el borde de su playera, miró hacia abajo y descubrió a Rukia con el rostro hermosamente sonrojado.

-Si de algo sirve... -Empezó, sus ojos brillaban como dos amatistas bajo el sol. -Tú a mí también.

El corazón se volvió a sacudir para iniciar el vuelo.

Por el resto del día Ichigo no pudo borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

Ni siquiera cuando Rukia no volvió a llamar.

...

MIÉRCOLES.

Esta vez ambos consiguieron llegar a la parada del autobús al mismo tiempo, justo cuando el mismo acababa de llegar a la parada. Pero el mismo estaba a reventar y mientras Rukia consiguió un lugar al frente, Ichigo se quedó de pie a pasos de distancia de ella.

Cuando el autobús llegó a su destino, Ichigo dejó pasar por delante a Rukia y sin saber qué lo poseyó a hacerlo, arrancó el dije de chappy de la mochila de la misma, tan disimuladamente que la misma ni cuenta se dio. Ambos caminaron hacia a la escuela y antes de llegar a los lockers donde cambiaban sus zapatos.

-Hey Rukia!

Ichigo la tomó por la muñeca y la escondió entre los arbustos de la jardinera. Tan pronto dieron contra el pasto el muchacho le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó con la boca abierta. Ella correspondió al beso. Uno corto y electrizante.

Cuando Ichigo se alejó le señaló el objeto robado.

-Dejaste esto.

La aludida parpadeó y acto seguido miró su mochila, el lazo estaba roto, de modo que era obvio que ella lo había tomado a la fuerza. Le golpeó el brazo de forma juguetona, todavía sonriendo aunque ligeramente molesta.

-Cretino. -Le gruñó, para luego arrebatarle el dije.

Se puso de pie y luego volvió a agacharse le dio un beso corto y rápido en los labios y se fue sonriendo sin mirar atrás. Ichigo se quedó sentado un instante mirándola, tenía una sonrisa de tonto en el rostro. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Ishida estaba detrás de él. El de lentes estaba encargado de la limpieza del salón esa semana y justo volvía de la intendencia cuando presenció aquél encuentro.

Y durante el resto de las clases también vio las miradas que ambos se dedicaban, junto con las sonrisas discretas.

Estaban a un mes del festival escolar y los clubes comenzarían ése día a hacer los preparativos justo después del almuerzo. En esa hora de descanso fue que Ishida decidió preguntar.

-Kurosaki. -Le llamó, el aludido gruñó en respuesta para dejarle saber que lo escuchaba incluso si no lo veía directamente, estaba recargado en el barandal.

-¿Estás saliendo con Kuchiki san?

Ichigo casi se atraganta con el jugo, pero logró disimular a tiempo.

-¿Por qué preguntas? -cuestionó nervioso pero logrando mantener la voz tranquila sin temblor alguno.

Ishida enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué contestas con otra pregunta? ¿Estás tratando de ocultar algo?

Ichigo inspiró y suspiró con fuerza, el semblante le cambió casi al instante pero siguió sin mirarlo.

-No es lo que crees.

-¿Seguro? -Presionó, negándose a confesar que lo había visto besándose con ella más de una vez.

Aquello irritó al pelinaranjo que no tenía respuesta a una pregunta que él mismo se hacía constantemente cada que la besaba, cada que volvía a casa, cada que la veía, cada instante antes de irse a dormir.

-Estoy tratando de descubrirlo todavía, ¿está bien? -Confesó al fin.

-¿Estás tratando de descubrirlo?

-Es complicado.

Por un instante se hizo el silencio. Ishida sopesó lo que sabía de su amigo y lo que el mismo le había dicho en ese momento. E instante después vislumbró el posible problema. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta recargarse en la reja a un lado de su compañero.

-¿Has hablado con ella directamente del tema? -cuestionó.

Ichigo desvió la mirada evidentemente avergonzado e Ishida supo que ése era el problema.

-Ése es el problema, cada que estamos por hablar algo más se atraviesa. -Explicó.

Ishida suspiró como si estuviese pensando aquello.

-Más bien creo que no le has dedicado el tiempo que merece Kurosaki. -Le dijo al fin. -Y de verdad espero que no te arrepientas después.

El corazón se le oprimió en el pecho. Él estaba consciente de lo mismo. Y si bien había tenido éxito evadiendo a su familia, no quería tener tampoco que estar ocultando aquello.

Si es que había algo qué ocultar.

...

Para el final del día. Ichigo se quedó en el salón hasta que todos se hubieron ido, los del club de teatro habían sido los últimos en volver. Rangiku se despidió de Rukia y otro grupo de alumnos también abandonaron el aula.

La morena se giró a verlo, preparando sus cosas para irse.

-No tuvimos oportunidad de trabajar juntos hoy. -Le habló Ichigo, mochila al hombro.

-Con el festival, es normal que cada quien se concentre en las actividades de su club. -Señaló ella.

-No sabía que estabas en teatro.

-No sabía que estabas en creación literaria.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Y el silencio que siempre seguía comenzó a electrificar el ambiente. Ichigo se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Hey, um... ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?

Rukia parpadeó y le miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-A pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría, mi padre pasará por mí como de costumbre. -Le dijo, colgándose el maletín. -Quizá la próxima vez.

"Por supuesto", se dijo él, algo cabizbajo.

-Seguro, no debía de asumir-

Pero la boca de ella le cortó el habla. Agarrada de las cintas que sostenían el cinturón del chico, se sostenía de puntitas mientras las bocas se encontraban entre suspiro y suspiro. Ichigo la tomó de los hombros y correspondió al beso, en algún punto se inmiscuyó en la boca de ella y su lengua conectó con la suya. Sabía a jugo de fresa...

Rukia le mordió el labio y aprovechando que él se alejara ante la herida que le causó se despegó lo mismo. Pero Ichigo fue más rápido y la sostuvo con ambas manos de la cintura, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y volvió a encajarlos en otro beso. Los pies de Rukia apenas y tocaban el suelo. El muchacho fue dando tumbos hasta topar con pared y se abrazó más a ella. No tardó en tomarla por los muslos y levantarla en vilo. Rukia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sus manos jalaron los mechones naranjas del chico.

Ambos se excitaron ante el contacto. En un suspiro el pelinaranja descendió por el cuello de la morena y ésta gimió en respuesta, en un corto instante que abrió los ojos, vio el coche de su padre a través de la distancia, estacionado a la entrada del colegio y la sangre se le heló en las venas.

Jaló con fuerza de la melena del chico y éste se quejó en respuesta, soltándola al momento después. Rukia le dio un beso corto antes de irse definitivamente.

-Nos vemos mañana. -Le dijo.

-Mañana. -Respondió él, todavía atontado por el encuentro.

Ichigo sintió que quizá no tenía que preguntar nada. Todo parecía ir viento en popa.

...

JUEVES.

Sin embargo al día siguiente, Rukia no estaba en la parada. Ichigo la vio pasar en el coche de su padre justo cuando estaba por abordar el autobús. Y aquello le destanteó.

Al llegar al salón ella se mantuvo alejada de él durante todo el día e incluso cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo salió antes de que él pudiese decirle nada.

El corazón se le oprimió en el pecho. ¿Qué había pasado?

Rukia por su parte se sentía triste, culpable y relativamente molesta, todo al mismo tiempo. La noche anterior había estado hablando con Rangiku hasta entrada la tarde y algo dentro de toda la conversación la había puesto de mal humor. De pronto las palabras de Nozomi habían tomado un nuevo significado y se sentía frustrada de no poder darle un nombre a lo que tenía con Ichigo. Ni siquiera si decir que lo estaban manteniendo en secreto o no. Y que el chico siguiera sin decirle nada después de tanto tiempo la tenía triste y decepcionada.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo cuando llegó la clase de ciencias. Hicieron la práctica y tras terminar, él se acercó a ella bloqueandole el paso para evitar que huyera.

-¿Hice algo que te molestara?

Rukia saltó en su asiento.

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices? -Negó todavía sin mirarlo.

-Has estado evitándome -soltó sin más, ella se mantuvo en silencio y evidentemente culpable, aquello le cabreó a él -Creí que después de lo de ayer...

-¿Qué somos? -le interrumpió ella.

Aquello le tomó desprevenido, los ojos de ella le miraban con una clara súplica y por un momento él no supo qué contestar.

-Rukia.

Ambos giraron hacia donde estaba Renji, el chico le hizo un ademán a la morena dándole a entender que debían irse.

-Tengo que irme. -Le dijo sin más.

-Espera. No había dado ni un paso cuando Ichigo le detuvo con la mano. Clavó su mirada en la de ella. -Somos... Lo que tú quieras que seamos.

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?, se cuestionaron ambos. Ambos se movieron al tiempo, él la soltó y ella se fue.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él.**

 **...**

-Creí que habías dicho que no tenías novia.

Ichigo y Tatsuki estaban en las gradas del auditorio de basket. Era el segundo descanso.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste directamente. -Contestó él con apatía. -Que no quisiera decir quién era, no era decir que no tuviera.

Y no era que estuviese diciendo mentiras. Era simplemente que deseaba hacer realidad el que él y Rukia fuesen novios. Y bien dicen que el primer paso es creérsela.

-¿Se lo has pedido siquiera?

-Tatsuki, sé lo que tenemos. -Contestó sonando irritado.

-¿Lo sabes? -Inquirió ella, dándole un sorbo a su bebida. -¿Lo sabe ella? -Cuestionó mirando hacia la entrada.

Ichigo suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás insinuando algo más? -Gruñó, estaba descansando el peso en las manos, con la mirada perdida en el techo de aluminio.

Tatsuki lo miró un instante antes de decidirse a decirle lo que sabía.

-Renji está con ella mientras hablamos.

El muchacho frunció el gesto, todavía sin mirarla.

-¿Y eso qué? Son amigos desde la primaria según sé.

-¿También sabes que es su ex? -Completó ella al instante.

Ichigo gruñó internamente, el corazón se le había oprimido.

-Supe que anduvieron, sí.

-¿Te lo dijo ella? -Inquirió casi cantando, la incredulidad sonando en cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Tatsuki! -Reprochó, irguiéndose al fin para mirarla de frente. -¿A qué viene todo esto? -Exigió saber.

La morena sorbió lo que quedaba de su jugo antes de responder, sin apartar la mirada de su compañero.

-Renji está seguro de que Rukia sigue libre. Tan seguro que va a pedirle que regresen.

Ichigo parpadeó desprevenido, perplejo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La voz de Rukia reverberando en su mente.

 _¿Qué somos?_

-Y tú dices que son cercanos. -Continuó la pelinegra. -Pero, si tan seguro estás de que lo tuyo y lo de ella es algo serio... -dejó colgando las palabras, quedaba claro lo que estaba insinuando contrario a lo que le decía. -Bueno, tienes razón a mí qué rayos me importa. -Se levantó tras decir esto y fue bajando a las gradas, de regreso a su salón. -Te veo mañana Ichigo.

-¡Tatsuki!

La aludida se detuvo con una sonrisa en los labios, imposible de ver para él dado que seguía de espaldas.

-¿Dónde dices que están?

* * *

 **...**

 **Él y ella.**

 **...**

Rukia estaba de pie, a escasos pasos de distancia de Renji. Ambos estaban solos a espaldas de la biblioteca. Ichigo los vio antes de acercarse.

-Es sólo algo pasajero. -Escuchó decir a Rukia quien tenía el semblante casi molesto. -¿Por qué me miras así?

-Creo que estás mintiendo. -Fue la respuesta directa del pelirrojo y la morena se estremeció. -Te conozco bastante bien Rukia. Me atrevería a decir mejor que nadie.

Y ante aquellas palabras el corazón del pelinaranjo se hinchó en celos y miedos. Se había quedado de pie a la vuelta, a un lado de donde ellos estaban.

-¿Rukia, estás enamorada de este tipo?

El corazón se le saltó un latido.

-¿Y a tí qué te importa Renji? -contestó a la defensiva, Rukia se sentía más desesperada que molesta.

-Me importa, porque si no es algo serio, significa que tengo una oportunidad de volver a pelear por tí. -Espetó. -Y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

El corazón le aleteó en el pecho.

-Renji... -Susurró mirándolo con algo parecido a admiración.

Renji dio un paso al frente cortando la distancia, le acarició el rostro con una mano mientras la veía con algo parecido a la adoración.

-Así que dime, Rukia, ¿estás enamorada de él?

-Yo...

Tan de cerca, Rukia no creyó ser capaz de decir o negar nada.

Ichigo apretó las manos en puño, había ignorado hasta entonces aquella historia y ahora quedaba claro que se quedaría solo por no moverse a tiempo. Estaba a punto de irse, molesto y vencido, cuando las palabras de Rukia le dejaron plantado en su sitio.

-Lo estoy... -Susurró, mirándo directamente a Renji, quien se retiró la mano de la mejilla de ella como si el contacto le hubiera quemado. -Estoy enamorada de Ichigo.

El corazón del pelinaranjo, bailo hinchado de gusto, antes de sacudir las alas y volar.

* * *

 **A/N:** Respecto al negocio de las fotos... fue real, le pasó a mi papá en su adolescencia, una de mis tías (la más chica) vendía fotos de él con sus amigas. xD y hasta la fecha es algo con lo que suelen recordarlo.


	14. La primera cita

Lamentablemente no terminé antes de que terminaran las vacaciones T_T sorry, he tenido mucho, mucho trabajo. Tan así que incluso la historia de mi libro está en pausa xD

* * *

 **"La primera cita no es una buena cita."**

Te invitan a salir y después se hacen novios.

Ó...

Se hacen novios y después viene la primera cita.

Ó, en el peor de los casos, dejan de ser novios después de la primera cita y unos cuantos ni siquiera consiguen serlo aún con todo y conseguir salir.

Pero sea como sea, es ley general que las primeras citas si bien son memorables, generalmente son desastrosas.

El concepto en sí es horrible. Es como si alguien quisiera enfatizar que vendrán muchas más después de ésta, y la realidad es que en muchos de los casos no ocurre así. Dependen tantas cosas de ésta, además, que la presión se multiplica y si la realidad no convence a las expectativas...

¿De quién es la culpa realmente?

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella y Él.**

 **...**

Ella acababa de decir que le gustaba. No. Borra eso. Ella acababa de confesar estar enamorada de él. De Ichigo.

-No me esperaba esto...

La voz de Renji sacó tanto a Rukia como a Ichigo de su asombro. La primera le miró contrita y el segundo hizo un gran esfuerzo por no decir nada, decidiendo que lo mejor sería retirarse antes de ser descubierto y arruinar sus posibilidades con la morena. No se molestó ni siquiera en echar una última mirada a la escena, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr lejos del lugar.

Renji desvió la mirada, había estado al tanto de la relación entre Rukia e Ichigo, sin embargo, no se había esperado que su compañera mostrase tanto interés y evidente cariño hacia el mismo; después de todo, a Renji le tomó todo un año el conseguir que Rukia fuese su novia. Si tan sólo supiera todo lo que Ichigo llevaba esperando...

Por su parte Rukia no sabía qué decir o hacer en ese momento, sentía la cara caliente y estaba sudando frío.

-¿Se te ha confesado ya? -le preguntó él, sacándola de su estupor.

-No, no exactamente -contestó con voz entrecortada.

Renji saltó al instante.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo que no exactamente? ¿Qué clase de sujeto hace las cosas a medias?

Rukia infló las mejillas.

-Bueno, no es tu asunto para empezar. No tengo porqué decirte nada -contestó molesta, a él el corazón se le oprimió un poco -y tengo que volver a clase así que si era todo lo que querías decir, adiós.

Y se fue rumiando por lo bajo.

Renji suspiró. Quizá era mejor así, se dijo.

* * *

 **...**

 **Él.**

 **...**

La familia de Ichigo miraba al adolescente con un deje de asombro y preocupación.

El chico había llegado justo después de las cuatro de la tarde. Si bien no era miembro de algún club, tampoco tenía por costumbre quedarse hasta tarde; y él había terminado llegando en una especie de punto intermedio. Cuando su madre lo había saludado, él simplemente había asentido, entrado a la casa, dejado sus zapatos y subido a su habitación, de la que no salió sino hasta la cena. Por lo que grande fue la sorpresa cuando el chico salió vistiendo todavía el uniforme a pesar de ser ya las siete de la noche.

Su padre había llegado una hora antes y como era su costumbre, empezó a molestar al naranjo con comentarios pícaros sobre qué podía tener al chico en un trance, pero ninguno de éstos tuvo el efecto esperado, el chico simplemente se dedicó a continuar asintiendo mientras comía con la mirada perdida.

-Quizá si lo golpeas reaccione -había dicho Karin.

-Bien pensado hija mía -le contestó un entusiasmado Isshin- ICHIGOO- AH!

Sólo para terminar de cara contra el suelo. El chico ni siquiera había pestañado cuando había detenido y contestado el golpe de su padre.

-Gracias por la comida -dijo el muchacho, levantándose con sus trastos en la mano. -Yuzu, empezaré con los trates.

-Ah, voy contigo. -Respondió ésta.

Ésa noche les tocaba a ambos limpiar. La rubia se dedicó a recoger los trastes sucios de la mesa y llevarlos a la cocina, donde su hermano había comenzado a lavarlos. En poco tiempo el resto de los integrantes de la familia se retiraron a dormir tras dar las gracias.

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos en la cocina, Yuzu se dio cuenta de la sonrisa escondida en la comisura de los labios de su hermano, cómo (por primera vez en mucho tiempo) el semblante fruncido de su frente se había desvanecido. La joven sonrió igualmente.

-Te ves bastante feliz. -Le dijo.

Ichigo parpadeó, liberándose al fin del trance en el que había estado. Los trastes terminados. Miró a Yuzu a los ojos y su hermana se sorprendió de la seriedad que mostraba el rostro de su hermano.

-Yuzu, necesito que dejes de vender fotos mías. Hay alguien que podría molestarse mucho si lo supiera.

La aludida le miró con intriga.

-¿Tu novia?

Ichigo se apartó al oír esto, y se dedico a limpiar el fregadero.

-Todavía no, pero mañana seguro que sí. -Confesó éste.

Yuzu parpadeó confusa. -¿Uh?

Por su parte, Ichigo se decidió a por fin tomar una ducha, para después hacer sus tareas escolares. No había hecho nada, porque su mente estaba trabajando en lo que haría al día siguiente.

...

 _Las clases habían terminado, ambos no se habían dirigido la palabra tras lo sucedido en el segundo descanso. Pero Ichigo no iba a permitir que aquello se le escapase de las manos. Debía actuar tranquilo, se dijo._

 _-Rukia_

 _La morena levantó la vista y le miró con una sonrisa tímida._

 _-Dime..._

 _El naranjo apretó las manos en puño._

 _-Que no se te olvide que mañana tenemos que terminar el reporte. En la biblioteca, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Rukia parpadeó, lo había olvidado._

 _-Tonto. No lo he olvidado. -Mintió, sonriendo de medio lado. -De hecho... -Y entonces se había percatado de la cercanía del pelinaranjo, y el corazón le latió desbocado. Ichigo se había ido acercando con la intención de besarla, pero tras la confesión, Rukia estaba aún más nerviosa e indecisa. -Me están esperando. -Le había dicho, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta._

 _..._

Con el recuerdo de su última conversación con la morena, se fue a dormir.

* * *

 **"Ella."**

-Aah... haaa

Tras inspirar y soplar su aliento en el cristal del espejo del baño, Rukia limpió la superficie con su mano. Se encontró con su reflejo y sonrió ampliamente. A la morena le gustaba el aspecto que tenía siempre tras darse una ducha. La blancura de su piel se resaltaba por lo arreboladas que se le ponían las mejillas al calor del agua, los labios igual de rojos y el cabello de un negro intenso al estar completamente húmedo.

Rukia cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente. Su corazón estaba tranquilo al fin. Su mente se había vaciado dudas, quedaba claro por fin lo que sentía, y lo aceptaba; e incluso si Ichigo la rechazaba...

-¡Ah!

Sus pensamientos se habían visto cortados en cuanto sintió sus senos ser estrujados por dos manos, que eran indudablemente las de su madre.

-¡Mamá, ¿qué demonios?!

Rukia había brincado y gritado, evidentemente asustada; consiguiendo apenas (por la fuerza) el que su madre la soltara. Y a pesar de la perturbación de la joven, Hisana estaba con el semblante serio.

-Aunque es cierto que crecieron un poco, sigues siendo copa A

-¿Uh? -la morena le miró desorientaba un instante, antes de recomponer su enojo, aferrando aún más la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo -¿a qué viene todo esto?

Hisana suspiró.

-Bueno, verás, tu padre me llevó a una boutique de lencería y tenían esta sección juvenil que no pude evitar revisar los conjuntos que podrías lucir...

Rukia sintió que se alejaba y alejaba de su madre (si no es que se hacía pequeña), mientras la voz de la misma se volvía distante pero permanente. Hisana emocionada le hablaba de todos los brassieres, bralettes, calzones cacheteros, tangas! ¡Tangas, maldita sea!, que le compró en un impulso y que de la nada había sacado entonces y se las mostraba amenamente, como quien habla del clima. El tic en el ojo llegó antes de que le saltara la vena en la sien.

-¡BASTA!

...

La casa retumbó. En la cocina, Byakuya levantó la vista hacia el techo y luego dejó salir el aire resignado, ya sabía que pasaría aquello desde el momento en que Hisana le había pedido que la llevara al attelier.

"Oh, bueno", pensó, lo cierto es que la conducta de su esposa le quitaba el tedio de tener que preocuparse de la "vida sexual" de su hija, quedaba claro que bajo el ojo cuidador de su madre, la joven no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de privacidad.

...

-No entiendo porqué te molestas tanto -le dijo su madre, todavía actuando su papel de víctima. -Cualquier chica de 17 años estaría feliz de que su madre le compre lencería cara.

-¡Ése no es el problema y lo sabes! -gruñó su hija. -Desde siempre has querido vestirme como una muñequita y no te importa si me gusta o no.

Hisana puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo digo que si vas a salir con un chico, uno que realmente te guste, sería bueno tener una buena lencería debajo... por si acaso. -le dijo sugestivamente.

El silencio se hizo un segundo.

...

-¡AH!

Y luego la casa casi se parte en dos.

-¡I WILL ALWAYS BE A VIRGIN!

...

"Gracias a Dios". -Pensó Byakuya desde su lugar en la cocina, terminándose su té.

* * *

-Yo!

-Hey!

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al salón y sin embargo no se vieron sino hasta que estuvieron por sentarse. Ambos sonreían.

-¡A sus lugares!

Y así las clases comenzaron.

...

Con el festival tan cercano, a los alumnos se les concedió trabajar durante las primeras horas del día en sus respectivos clubs, así que Ichigo y Rukia estuvieron alejados del otro. Nozomi e Uryuu no perdían nota de lo que hacían cada uno de sus cabezotas compañeros, pero optaron por no tentar las aguas cuando quedaba claro que ninguno de los dos había definido nada todavía.

La campana del almuerzo sonó.

Ichigo se dirigió con su grupo de amigos a la azotea, mientras que Rukia se encaminó con sus compañeras. A Rangiku en particular le sorprendió ver que el pelinaranjo se iba por su cuenta.

-¿no vas a ir con él? -cuestionó a Rukia.

La aludida sonrió luciendo relativamente contrita.

-En realidad, esperaba pasar el almuerzo con sólo nosotras -dijo. Internamente sabía que ella misma se había estado alejando de sus compañeras para dar paso a sus encuentros furtivos con Ichigo, y que de seguir así no tardarían en instigarla o peor, crear chismes al respecto. Sólo bastaba ver el cambio en la expresión de Rangiku para dar fe de ello.

-¿tienes un chisme que compartir?

Rukia negó con la cabeza, pegando su banca a la de su compañera.

-no, Ran, ninguno.

Ran hizo un puchero.

-Aw vamos -dijo, removiéndose en su silla.

Frente a ella Nozomi negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-¿tú quieres decir algo?

-¡sí! -Gritó extasiada la rubia.

A sus compañeras les cayó en gracia, "por supuesto", pensaron ambas.

-Gin y yo... -empezó Rangiku, su sonrisa era una penosa pero no precisamente de vergüenza, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y soltaba risillas de momento a momento -Gin y yo...

-Finalmente están saliendo -interrumpió Momo por detrás de Rangiku

-¡Momo! -gritó molesta, mientras su compañera jalaba otra banca y silla para sentarse junto a Nozomi.

-Acéptalo Rangiku, ibas a tomarte tu tiempo -refutó sin verse afectada por la molestia de su amiga.

Fue Rukia quien le miró confusa.

-Pensé que ya estaban saliendo -inquirió.

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

-No, era algo meramente platónico. Pero ahora es oficial.

-Quieres decir que finalmente lo confrontaste -señaló Nozomi sonriendo.

-Todos los hombres necesitan un empujón -declaró, elevando los hombros queriendo restarle importancia.

Las cuatro chicas se soltaron a reír tras el comentario, pero la risa de Rukia cedió antes que las demás, su mirada concentrada fuera de la ventana.

"Yo no lo he confrontado", se dijo.

¿Podría hacerlo siquiera? Incluso si habían compartido besos (y un par de caricias durante el viaje de prácticas), lo cierto era que nada se había dejado en claro. Aunque Rukia recordaba el que Ichigo le había confesado el que ella le gustaba, ya no estaba segura de las palabras exactas del chico.

"Hoy le preguntaré", se dijo.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ella y Él.**

 **...**

El resto de las clases transcurrió sin mayor preámbulo. Rukia había tenido una pequeña reunión con las porristas, por lo que Ichigo le dijo que se adelantara a esperarla en la biblioteca. Afortunadamente no se había demorado mucho, por lo que se extrañó cuando al entrar a la biblioteca (en ese espacio en el que días anteriores habían compartido un par de besos) encontró a Ichigo sumido en la lectura y tomando notas.

-Hola, veo que ya empezaste.

Ichigo levantó la vista en cuanto la escuchó, dejando de escribir al instante. Rukia se sentó en la silla frente a él, dejando sus cosas en la banca siguiente.

-Sí, me pareció que sería bueno terminar lo más pronto posible -explicó.

-Oh, -exclamó ella, mirando los papeles sobre la mesa, -así que, ¿tienes que irte pronto? -cuestionó, internamente decepcionada de que su encuentro con el pelinaranjo estuviese reducido al tiempo que les llevara terminar el reporte de sociales.

Por su parte su compañero parpadeó, el buen sentido común se hizo presente en él

...

 _-Llegaré tarde._

 _Y es que justamente ésa mañana, justo antes de salir de la casa, le había informado a su madre el que estaría ocupado por el resto del día._

 _-¿Tendrás algún trabajo que hacer con algún compañero? -inquirió su madre._

 _Ichigo desvió la mirada avergonzado._

 _-Sí, bueno, eso también. -Contestó, rascándose la nuca en un gesto claro de incomodidad y nerviosismo._

-¿Eso también?

 _Masaki le miró confusa, ultimamente su hijo se compartaba como un vago, se dijo._ _-¿Llegarás a la cena entonces? -Preguntó al ver que su hijo no se decidía a decir nada más._

 _-De hecho no, cenaremos fuera. -Contestó al fin, caminando hacia la entrada de la casa y colocándose los zapatos._

 _Masaki lo siguió._

 _-¿Es muy difícil el trabajo? -Cuestionó -Quizá deberían mejor trabajar aquí._

 _-Tendré una cita. -Le cortó._

 _"¿Una cita?", se cuestionó internamente "¿con quién?", fue la segunda pregunta y luego cuando recordó a la jovencita morena que había ido hacía ya unas semanas atrás, la puerta de la entrada se había cerrado de golpe._

 _-¿Ichigo?_

 _El aludido apenas y había huído a tiempo, justo antes de recibir más preguntas. Y si bien su madre no le había dado permiso como tal, cuando menos consideraba que el aviso debía ser suficiente de momento._

 _..._

-Bueno, no es precisamente que tenga prisa por llegar a casa... -Le dijo al fin.

Rukia le miró expectante.

-¿Entonces?

Ichigo pasó saliva con dificultad. Se decidió a fingir que releía algo importante por escribir al tiempo en que hablaba.

-Quería... hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir... contigo, si te parece bien -balbuceó, incapaz de hacer como que era algo sin importancia.

Y más al mirar de reojo a su compañera y ver que ésta le dedicaba su total atención, había un brillo en las orbes violáceas de ella que le impedía el volver a desviar la mirada de éstas.

-¿Como acompañante o... como una cita?

Silencio.

Ambos compartían la mirada.

-Como una cita.

Afonía.

Para este punto, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. A Rukia se le había saltado un latido el corazón; agachó la mirada hacia sus manos que jugueteaban con las hojas de su libreta, visiblemente abochornada.

Su compañero la miró a detalle y al reparar en todos estos detalles, acabó por abochornarse también. Oh no... ¿y si había sido demasiado?

-Aunque probablemente tú sí tengas que volver temprano a casa -inquirió, volviendo a fingir que trabajaba.

Rukia saltó al instante.

-¡No! -Soltó, consiguiendo sobresaltar a su compañero que le miraba hasta cierto punto atónito. La morena se obligó a recomponerse. -Estoy... completamente libre. Quiero decir, me gustaría ir, contigo, a... esa cita. -Le dijo, diciendo lo último casi como un secreto.

...

 _-Rukia._

 _Porque también ella había sido detenida antes de salir de casa esa mañana. Para su fortuna, había sido otra vez su madre quien se había dado cuenta de lo que su hija planeaba._

 _-Me gustaría conocerlo. -Le dijo de repente, mientras desayunaban._

 _-¿De qué hablas mamá? -Preguntó, genuinamente ajena a lo que su madre se refería._

 _-Ichigo kun. -Soltó sin más._ _Rukia casi se atragantó con la leche._ _-Se nota que te gusta mucho._

 _La morena requirió de un instante para recomponerse. Le dedico una mirada significativamente a su madre, la cual simplemente le sonrió con mayor intensidad al ver que había dado en el clavo._

 _-Saldrás con él hoy, ¿no? Por eso le dijiste a tu padre que tomarías la salida del mes para hoy._

 _La cara se le puso roja._

 _-No es seguro todavía. Pero sí. -Confesó como quien no quiere la cosa. Se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato al fregadero. Apretó las manos para continuar con lo siguiente. -Y considerando que siendo la primera salida desde esa fallida fiesta, espero que no haya problema con el tiempo extra._

 _Podía sentir la mirada de Hisana por detrás de ella._

 _-Sólo compórtate, no pierdas la cabeza. -Le dijo, y en su voz resaltaba la risa._

 _..._

Dos segundos después, Ichigo por fin reaccionó.

-Bien. -Asintió, más para sí mismo que para ella. -Entonces, mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar,

-Sí. -Consintió ella.

Rukia levantó el hand out que les había dado su maestro, releyendo el título del tema que les había tocado.

'El amor en distintas castas'

-Qué original. -Murmuró con sorna.

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado.

-Ésa es nuestro maestro. Cualquiera pensaría que no buscaría hacerle honor a su nombre. -Se burló, mientras seguía escribiendo.

Rukia pasó el dedo por las letras del título.

-Yo creo que es lindo. -Confesó.

Su compañero rió por lo bajo.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres una chica.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -Preguntó ofendida.

Ichigo iba a refutar, pero al ver la expresión molesta de su compañera desistió.

-¿Sabes qué?, mejor no discutamos. -Le pidió. -Tratemos de terminar esto. -Señaló el libro con el lápiz.

Rukia decidió también cambiar de táctica.

-My, My!... Kurosaki kun está pidiendo una tregua?

Aún con la vena resaltada en la frente, el chico se contuvo.

-¿Podrías, sólo, dejar ese tonito?

-¡Kya! Kurosaki kun da miedo

-Discutir habría sido mejor. -Gruñó por lo bajo.

* * *

 **"Él."**

Una hora y media después, Ichigo observaba a Rukia terminar con las últimas notas del reporte que entregarían. Al ver empezado antes que ella, logró ganarse un tiempo para sí de descanso, mientras su compañera hacía su parte.

Mentiría si dijiera que no había estado analizando a la morena, tomando nota de cada una de las facciones del rostro de la misma; las expresiones que hacia mientras leía, subrayaba, copiaba, escribía añadiendo algo nuevo, suspiraba, se estiraba. No estaba seguro de si ella se había dado cuenta o no, pero lo cierto era que no le preocupaba mucho.

 **-** Terminamos. -Exclamó de pronto Rukia, soltando el lápiz y levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza para estirarse.

-Al menos con la información. -Dijo él, juntando cada una de las hojas.

-Oh vamos, sí que eres apretado. -Refutó haciendo un puchero. -Es sólo cuestión de llenar el formulario y ta-da -Movió las manos simulando el resultado de un acto de magia, él casi se ríe, casi.

-Sí, y supongo que seré yo quien lo pasará en limpio, ¿no?

-Y yo lo imprimiré a color. -Completó animada.

Ichigo le concedió aquella victoria, si acaso sólo porque la había estado admirando sin su permiso. Los dos recogieron la mesa y guardaron los libros. Mochilas listas, caminaron hacia la salida.

-So... ¿a dónde vamos? -preguntó ella una vez estuvieron fuera.

El pelinaranjo suspiró.

-Realmente espero no arrepentirme -dijo

-¿uh?

Ella sólo le miró confundida.

...

-¡Aaah!

Y tiempo después una sobre animada Rukia, gritaba, saltaba y corría por todos lados admirando y acariciando a cuanto conejito se le atravesaba en frente.

-Tan cerca del arrepentimiento -murmuró su compañero a una distancia significativa de la morena.

Era una especie de club-cultural, una nueva tendencia que se había hecho popular en Tokyo y que comenzaba ahora a dominar a Karakura. Nell le había pasado el dato a través de Yuzu. Para su fortuna, no era un evento propio de Nell sino de una de sus conocidas Lenoly, cuyos padres recién le habían dado luz verde para inaugurar aquél lugar. Consistía en una especie de café literario con un amplio jardín botánico en cual habían conejos y unas cuántas avecillas, además de contar con un sencillo estanque de peces koi. Era un lugar elegante y casual, por lo que no iban tan desentonados en sus uniformes; hecho para adolescentes y jóvenes adultos.

-¡tan lindos!

Y como era de esperarse, la Kuchiki se había enamorado del lugar al instante. Ichigo volvió a suspirar. Había querido impresionarla con la calidad de aquella reunión intelectual tras recordarse el que la joven venía de una familia acomodada, que se había saltado por completo la reacción que la misma pudiera tener ante los pequeños roedores. La morena finalmente se sentó con él, su sonrisa era amplia.

Él la miró a detalle.

-Supongo que está bien mientras te guste.

Rukia parpadeó y le miró entonces.

-¿Sabes qué? -Le preguntó sonriendo -Eres bastante lindo también.

Ichigo se sobresaltó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

...

Pasaron el tiempo escuchando lecturas y compartiendo pensamientos mientras bebían té de jazmín con helado flotante de vainilla; y después salieron corriendo del lugar tras un extraño incidente con un hombre cuya actitud superó a la de Rukia al ver a los conejos.

-Ése sujeto estaba loco. -Se quejó Rukia aunque riendo igual que su compañero.

-No lo sé, tú y él eran bastante similares para mí. -Refutó divertido.

La morena rodó los ojos, sin que la sonrisa se fuera por completo de su expresión.

-Ni siquiera lo digas. -Gruñó. -Bajo ninguna circunstancia debes permitirme llegar a ése nivel.

Rieron otra vez.

-Fue agradable verte totalmente asustada para variar.

-Horrorizada es la palabra. -Corrigió, habían comenzado avanzar por la acera, alejándose del establecimiento. -Estuve tan cerca de conseguir que me compraras un conejo.

Ichigo rió por lo bajo, caminaba lado a lado con ella.

-¡Por favor! ¿En la primera cita? ¿qué tan desesperado piensas que estoy? -Se quejó, sin realmente hacerlo. -Puedo tolerar el que me consideres lindo, pero definitivamente no le hago a lo cursi.

-Algún día haré que te tragues esas palabras -Desafió sonriente.

-Entonces deberías sentarte porque pasará mucho tiempo antes de que algo como eso ocurra.

Rukia se detuvo y él se detuvo con ella.

-Sólo tengo que presionar los botones correctos. -Le dijo, picándole el pecho con un dedo al hacerlo

A Ichigo el contacto le causó un cosquilleo, y fue esa sensación la que hizo que contestara diferente de como normalmente lo haría.

-¿Estás hablandome sucio?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior divertida, las comisuras de los labios se elevaban queriendo sonreír.

-Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad Kurosaki kun? -Le tentó, pero sin usar el odioso tonito.

Él sonreía por igual, acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Ni siquiera voy a negarlo. -Confesó a media voz. Y luego se alejó -¿quieres comer algo?

Con el calor todavía en las mejillas, ella asintió.

-Seguro, ¿qué tienes en mente?

...

Okinomiyaki. Habían avanzado un par de cuadras hasta dar con el puesto que él conocía. Pidieron su comida para llevar y avanzaron una cuadra más hasta llegar al parque de juegos que estaba rumbo a la escuela, a un par de cuadras de la casa de Rukia. Se sentaron en los columpios y compartieron su comida mientras compartían aspectos de cada uno al otro.

-Así que Karin y Yuzu son mellizas, pero totalmente opuestas. -Inquirió Rukia, tras oír la descripción de Ichigo, quien asintió.

-Y es difícil decir a quién se parecen. -Completó él.

Ella sacudió los hombros.

-Supongo que es normal, deben de tener influencia tuya también.

-No lo sé, no podría afirmarlo. -Rió. -Yuzu es muy dulce y Karin, creo que es un poco más oscura que yo.

-Realmente no puedo imaginar eso. -Le dijo y luego señaló la frente de él. -Este gesto de aquí no es algo que se supere tan fácilmente.

Ichigo le apartó la mano.

-Quizá la próxima vez que vayas a mi casa, puedas comprobarlo tú misma.

-¿Es ésa una invitación? -Cuestionó con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho, él se puso rígido en el acto. -Está bien si no lo es. -Completó al ver la reacción de él. Se puso de pie, depositando el empaque de la comida en el bote de basura junto a los juegos. -Es muy tarde, probablemente es mejor que regrese a casa.

-Hey Rukia -Le llamó a sus espaldas y ella se detuvo. No había querido parecer que aquello le disgustaba, era sólo que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Así que avanzó hasta ella y se paró en frente, sellando su mirada con la de ella. -¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

-...Sí

Empezaron a caminar cuando él se volteó hacia ella de nuevo.

-Sí quiero que vayas a mi casa. -Soltó sin más, mirándola con intensidad.

-Bueno ahora mismo vamos a la mía. -Refutó ella estúpidamente "Maldita sea, Rukia!" Se quejó internamente. -Y como si caminar le restara estupidez a su comentario, echó a andar nuevamente.

Ichigo la siguió.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también.

-Rukia -Presionó, obligándola a detenerse; le tomó ambas manos. -Quiero salir contigo -Confesó.

El corazón se les detuvo a ambos, ¿o fue el tiempo?

-Quiero que seas mi novia. -Declaró.

Quizá era el aire lo que de repente les faltaba

-¿Y me lo estás pidiendo? -cuestionó ella.

-Lo estoy de hecho. -Y luego se corrigió. -¿Quieres serlo?

Silencio.

Ella le miró al fin. Miró su fuerte quijada, sus labios que temblaban ligeramente, su recta nariz, el contorno de su rostro y el brillo nervioso y esperanzado en sus ojos y no pudo evitar el querer alargar aquello un poco más.

-Quizá -contestó sonriendo, soltándose de sus manos y poniendo las suyas propias a su espalda.

-¿Quizá? -él le miró confuso -¿quizá sí o quizás no?

Ella elevó los hombros en un gesto que le restaba importancia al asunto.

-Quizás... ¿por qué no me besas?

Ah! Otra vez el corazón casi se infarta.

-Si es lo que quieres -contestó él

-¿No lo quieres tú? -Retó ella

Y al siguiente instante él ya la estaba besando, sosteniéndole la cabeza con una mano por la nuca, la atrajo hacia él mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella. Rukia no tardó en responderle. Y de alguna manera aquél beso era diferente a los anteriores, se sentía diferente. Ichigo la sintió aferrarse a él por la tela de su chamarra y correspondió al gesto hasta que sus cuerpos se embonaron.

¡Oh, Kamisama!

Había caído hasta el fondo.

* * *

 **"Ella."**

-Estamos aquí.

Así que tras compartir un par de besos, habían seguido caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la Kuchiki. El vecindario estaba sumido en silencio y tenues luces iluminaban la acera.

Así que éste era el momento en el que se despedían, quizá con un beso, quizá con dos, pero en definitiva era el final de la cita de aquella tarde.

Pero ninguno de los dos quería que terminara aún. ¿Eso era algo bueno no? Dios, por favor que fuera algo bueno. Pero él no decía nada y sinceramente ella no sabía tampoco qué decir, y ¿por qué demonios seguía mirándola de aquella manera? ¿estaba esperando que ella dijiera algo? ¿y como qué?

-¿Quieres entrar?

Woohw, definitivamente _eso_ no era. ¿Por qué sigue mirándola así?

-¿Y tus padres? -Cuestionó.

Correcto. Padres. Ella tenía padres que para esas alturas...

-Deben estar dormidos. -Dijo.

Mutismo.

Compartieron una mirada más que pareció ser eterna, hasta que él le echó una mirada a la casa y luego volvió a verla a ella.

-Sí, porqué no.

O...

K...?

...

So, ella abrió la puerta principal con sumo cuidado, y él entró detrás de ella. Dejando sus zapatos a la entrada (excepto Ichigo, quién optó por cargarlos), avanzaron en la oscuridad en dirección a las escaleras; a hurtadillas las subieron y recorrieron un pasillo más hasta llegar por fin a la habitación de ella.

-Woow -Exclamó Ichigo tan pronto entró.

La habitación era espaciosa, por mucho más que la de él. Rukia sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Demasiado grande para tí?

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

-ha, ha. -Musitó sin gracia. -Pero sí. Muy grande. -Aceptó, paseando la mirada por el lugar.

La habitación tenía una forma rara, casi como un pentágono pero oblicuo. El clóset era de tres puertas, una de ella estaba abierta y dejaba a relucir lo que era un vestidor; a un lado de éste había una puerta extra que Ichigo supuso conectaba a un baño compartido. La cama estaba frente al clóset, del lago izquierdo de la habitación pero hasta cierto punto centrada; en una "esquina" oblicua estaba un tocador de color palo de rosa con grabados de copos de nieve; y finalmente al fondo había un escritorio amplio, un montón de libretas de dibujo estaban regadas en éste, algunos bocetos estaban suelto.

-¿Encontraste algo que te guste? -Preguntó nerviosa.

Ichigo miró los dibujos, tomando incluso algunos para verlos más de cerca.

-Éstos son bastante buenos.

-Son míos -Le dijo ella orgullosa.

Él le miró atónito.

-Bromeas!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿por qué mentiría? -Ella se ofendió al instante, -a menos que la idea de que alguien más, digamos un admirador, los haga para mí te siente mejor...

-Lo siento, estuvo mal mi reacción. -Dijo pronto a disculparse. -Es sólo que hasta ahora los únicos dibujos que conocía de ti eran los de esos horribles conejos

-¿Qué dijiste?!

Y sí, había reaccionado de impulso, dándole un buen golpe al rostro, el cual él recibió de lleno.

-¡Eso me dolió!

-¡Era la intención!

Un ruido afuera de la habitación los calló de golpe. Se quedaron quietos y en silencio esperando a que la paz y el silencio de antes regresaran. Una vez lo hizo, ambos soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo.

-Haaaa

Aquello había estado demasiado cerca.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? -Rukia se animó a romper el silencio.

Ichigo le miró y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

...

Trató de ser tan rápida como pudo. Bajó a la cocina dispuesta a tomar dos sodas del refrigerador, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarlo vacío. Salvo por un bote de leche, y no le parecía que fuese adecuado.

"Como si el alcohol lo fuera", se reprochó instantes después tras los que, al no encontrar nada que servir y negándose a subir con dos vasos sencillos de agua o tener que tardar más para preparar un té, había optado por asaltar la reserva de su padre (ojalá que no fuera a darse cuenta pronto) y ahora entraba a la habitación con dos copas y una botella de sake.

Para su buena suerte, Ichigo había estado enfrascado viendo los cuadernos de dibujo de ella que no se dió cuenta de lo que ella servía a discreción en las copas, sino hasta que le ofreció la suya.

-¿Qué es esto? Está tibio -cuestionó atrayéndolo a su nariz para olerlo.

-Sólo bébelo, no hagas preguntas

-¿Es sake? -cuestionó confuso tras reconocer el aroma.

-Dije que sin preguntas. -Insistió. "Gracias al cielo que opté por sólo prender una lamparilla", se dijo así misma; cuando menos en la penumbra no podía decir realmente lo avergonzada que estaba ella.

Ichigo le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto.

-Supongo que es cosa de ricos.

Rukia gruñó y habló con prisa.

-Las terapias de mi mamá cada vez son más seguido y en vista de que es más importante que estar al pendiente de lo que falta en la casa, evidentemente se nos ha pasado surtir algunas cosas del mandado. -Concluyó.

-Excepto sake -dijo él sarcástico.

Ella le puso mala cara.

-Es la reserva de mi papá, ahora cállate y bebe.

And drink they did!

"Y gracias de nuevo Kamisama por la oscuridad", pensaron ambos. O de otro modo el gesto de sacar la lengua ante el sabor amargo habría sido algo más para reír quizá unos cuantos meses después, tras los que (bajo la experiencia) el sake no lo bebes en copas y menos en tragos grandes.

-No está tan mal -dijo él tras un instante de degustar el rezago de sabor en su boca. Y luego se tornó serio. -Oye, lo siento, no debí decir eso.

Ella suspiró con cansancio.

-No había forma de que lo supieras.-Le dijo con una media sonrisa. -Y la verdad es que sí es cosa de ricos. -Se rió.

-¿Cómo sigue tu mamá?

-Resistiendo?, supongo...

Estaban sentados al pie de la cama hombro con hombro (casi, la estatura de Rukia seguía siendo menor que la de él incluso sentados), recargados en el borde del colchón.

-Sí te sirve de algo, estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Rukia le miró entonces. Sintiendo que aquellas orbes ambarinas la dominaban, supo en ese momento que él no mentía.

-¿podrías abrazarme? -le pidió.

En silencio, él hizo lo que le pedía. Se acomodaron de tal forma que Rukia terminara recargada en él, mientras Ichigo la abrazaba por la espalda.

Siguieron hablando de todo y nada; entre relatos la postura se ajustaba, miradas se compartían al igual que risas, hasta el punto en el que todo culminaba con un beso.

* * *

 **"Él."**

Isshin Kurosaki siempre había sido un hombre paciente, que se jactaba por ser capaz de entender a los adolescentes; después de todo, a él la adolescencia lo persiguió hasta la adultez. Por eso quizá sabía que debía de procurarle una cierta "libertad" a su hijo mayor, sin embargo, no era un irresponsable y como todo padre, se preocupaba cuando su hijo no llegaba a dormir a la casa.

Eran las 7 a.m. y si no fuera porque trabajaba en el Hospital General de Karakura (el único hospital en la ciudad) y no había habido reportes de adolescentes pelinaranjos en mal estado, ya habría perdido el juicio. De modo, que con la certeza de que su hijo estaba bien, degustaba una taza de café sentado en el sillón en la sala, con el frente hacia la entrada principal ,el recibidor. Rogaba internamente porque el idiota de su hijo tuviese sentido común y, o bien avisase que estaba en casa de un amigo o bien llegase a casa antes de que su madre y sus hermanas se dieran cuenta de que el mismo no había llegado a dormir. Porque, ¿qué ejemplo sería ése para las gemalas?

Entonces la puerta principal se abrió, y cerró tras varios segundos. El hombre esperó. Ichigo entonces salió del recibidor y entró a la sala, se detuvo al instante al ver que su padre lo esperaba.

-Llegas demasiado _temprano_ jovencito. -Le regañó.

Ichigo tragó seco.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

Silencio.

Su padre lo analizó. Salvo las arrugas en el uniforme y lo revuelto de sus cabellos, no parecía volver de una verdadera parranda, sino más bien de haber pasado la noche afuera, posiblemente durmiendo en un futón.

-¿Qué tal te fue? -cuestionó con interés.

...

E Ichigo tuvo una retroinspección.

 _-¿Por dónde exactamente quieres que me vaya? -Exigió saber, gritando a susurros._

 _Ambos adolescentes se habían despertado de golpe cuando el padre de la chica le había llamado a través de la puerta para que se levantara. Agradeciendo el que fuera su padre y no su madre (dado que la última no respetaba la intimidad de su hija), se habían levantado intentando decidir por dónde debía huir el pelinaranjo, quien ya se había puesto los zapatos._

 _"Gracias Kamisama por darme la idea anoche de cargarlos", agradeció el chico. No quería ni imaginarse cómo sería aquella escena si los padres de la chica se hubiesen dado cuenta de que alguien estaba en la habitación de su adorada y única hija. Especialmente porque ambos adolescentes habían terminado recostados en la cama de la joven, probablemente en medio de la última sesión de besos que ahora él apenas y podía recordar._

 _-Sólo sal por la maldita ventana -Respondió ella con igual vehemencia._

 _El pelinaranjo miró por la ventana que ella señalaba, eran dos pisos (tres si contamos que los techos de la planta baja eran bastante altos)_

 _-¿Estás loca? -la miró como si de verdad se hubiera vuelto loca._

 _Ella iba refutar cuando la voz de su madre sonó desde el primer piso._

 _-¡Rukia!_

 _-¡ya voy! -contestó y luego volvió a él y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la ventana -Vete!_

 _Más de a fuerza que de ganas, sobretodo por no tener otra opción, Ichigo salió por la ventana, para su buena suerte la teja inclinada le permitiría bajar sin sufrir mucho daño, si conseguía alcanzar el árbol cerca de la ventana de Rukia, aunque tendría que saltar._

 _-¿Y ahora qué? -inquirió irritado, sin querer hacer lo que ya sabía tendría que hacer._

 _-Salta -Le incitó, señalando lo obvio._

 _-¡Qué?_

 _-¡Ichigo!_

 _-¡Rukia!_

 _Y tras discutir con la mirada después de haberse gritado a susurros, él finalmente cedió._

 _-Bien -dijo, dándose media vuelta y luego regresando sobre sus pasos -¡Oye! -Rukia se volvió a asomar por la ventana, un tanto preocupada de que el chico finalmente le había gritado. -Oficialmente estamos saliendo, ¿verdad?_

 _La morena sintió deseos de arrancarse los cabellos._

 _-¡Duh! -Exclamó -¡Pasamos la noche juntos, eso debería decirte algo!_

 _-Right..._

 _Al ver que ella se iba y le cerraba la ventana, el chico se había dado a la fuga._

...

De regreso al presente su padre le miraba expectante. Y apesar de saber que estaría castigado ése fin de semana, Ichigo sonrió complacido.

-De maravilla.

* * *

 **A/N:** Gracias a TODOS los que han seguido al pendiente de esta historia, **shinny26** me hiciste recordar cómo me he sentido yo cuando leo fics en el mismo estado de escritura que el mío y me dije "Tengo que escribir" xD

Por otro lado, me inspiré en la película "La primera vez", está preciosa y así me imagino a éstos dos, si bien la escena no es exactamente igual, el contexto es el mismo. Igual se las recomiendo, yo la ví en Netflix.


End file.
